El Hijo del Marques
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: En cuanto se enteró de que tenía un hijo Darien Chiba decidió encontrar el modo de volver a la vida de Sere Tsukino. Pero ella había escogido ser madre soltera y lo último que necesitaba era al padre de su hijo sobre todo después de que el arrogante italiano le hubiera hecho tanto daño... Sin embargo Darien no le dejó otra opción estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**ARGUMENTO**

En cuanto se enteró de que tenía un hijo Darien Chiba decidió encontrar el modo de volver a la vida de Sere Tsukino. Pero ella había escogido ser madre soltera y lo último que necesitaba era al padre de su hijo sobre todo después de que el arrogante italiano le hubiera hecho tanto daño...

Sin embargo Darien no le dejó otra opción estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final por la custodia del pequeño. A menos claro que Sere accediese a convertirse en su esposa.

No le quedaba otra alternativa que casarse con el padre de su hijo...

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

VAS A volver a Italia? -preguntó Ikuko Tsukino escandalizada mientras miraba a su hija—. No me lo puedo creer. No puedes, no debes.

Sere Tsukino suspiró silenciosamente.

-Mamá, sólo voy a acompañar a una mujer mayor a Napóles, donde se encontrará con su familia, tras lo cual yo tomaré el próximo vuelo a casa. Sólo estaré fuera unas horas. No me parece que sea una misión imposible.

-Dijiste que nunca regresarías allí -dijo su madre-. Lo juraste.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Sere a la defensiva-. Pero eso fue hace tres años. Y las circunstancias cambian. Esto es un trabajo, y no hay nadie más que lo haga. Desde que Safe Osaka apareció en aquel programa de vacaciones, nos han llovido las peticiones -añadió con tono persuasivo-. Y tú disfrutaste viéndome en televisión, lo sabes. Así que no puedes quejarte si como consecuencia la gente me requiere.

A la señora Tsukino no le bastaba con eso.

-¿Es por eso por lo que esa condesa como se llame te ha elegido a ti? ¿Porque has salido en televisión?

Sere se rió.

-Ni mucho menos. Ella es demasiado grandiosa como para molestarse en ver algo tan vulgar. Y su nombre es condesa Black.

-Creí que no te gustaba mucho.

-No me gusta particularmente. Ha sido un auténtico calvario durante toda la semana que he estado con ella. Y estoy segura de que a ella yo tampoco le importo. Siempre me mira como si yo fuera un gusano en su ensalada. Créeme, no creo que me tienten para quedarme mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué te eligió?

-Más vale lo malo conocido... -dijo Sere encogiéndose de hombros-. Me preferirá antes que a un extraño. En cualquier caso, necesita a alguien que vigile su equipaje y que se asegure de que lleve toda su documentación. Que es donde entra en juego Safe Osaka - añadió, y se inclinó para delante-. Para ser honesta, mamá, no sé cuánto tiempo puedo seguir rechazando trabajos en Italia sólo por algo que me ocurrió hace tres años. Me gusta mi trabajo, y quiero mantenerlo. Pero la señora Kaio lleva un negocio, no una agencia para personas que han tenido un desengaño amoroso.

-Fue mucho más que eso -dijo su madre con tirantez.

-Lo que sea -dijo Sere mordiéndose el labio-. Pero no puedo elegir a mis clientes como me venga en gana, y creo que la señora Kaio ya no va a hacer más concesiones con respecto a Italia. Así que tengo que afrontarlo como si fuera un destino como cualquier otro.

-¿Y qué pasa con Endi? -preguntó la señora Tsukino con ferocidad-. ¿Qué ocurrirá con él mientras tú estés disfrutando por ahí?

A Sere no le parecía que pasar veinticuatro horas más en compañía de una autócrata italiana fuese disfrutar.

Y su madre nunca antes se había quejado de su papel como cuidadora de niños, incluso cuando Sere había estado ausente en viajes más largos con anterioridad. De hecho, su madre había dicho que la presencia de Endi le había proporcionado una nueva vida.

Sere miró por la ventana para ver cómo su pequeño de dos años correteaba detrás de su abuelo.

-Pensé que se quedaría con vosotros, como siempre.

-Pero esto no es normal, ¿verdad? Deliberadamente estás ignorando mis deseos, otra vez. Siempre me opuse a que aceptaras aquel trabajo en Sorrento hace tres años. Y qué razón tenía. Volviste a casa embarazada de un casanova de la zona, que ya no quería saber nada más de ti. ¿Puedes negar eso?

-Para ser justos, Dar no tenía idea de que yo esperaba un hijo suyo, al igual que yo –dijo Sere-. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que no habría cambiado nada si lo hubiera sabido. Pero eso pertenece al pasado. He reconstruido mi vida, y él también habrá seguido con la suya. En cualquier caso, prometo no acercarme a menos de diez millas de Sorrento si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Me sentiría mejor si no fueras en absoluto -contestó su madre-. Pero si realmente es un viaje de un día, imagino que no puedo detenerte.

-Casi ni te darás cuenta de que me he ido -le aseguró Sere-. Gracias, mamá -añadió dándole un abrazo a su madre-. Eres un sol.

-Soy una idiota -dijo Ikuko-. ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar? He preparado pastel de carne.

-Gracias —dijo Sere-, pero tenemos que irnos. Tengo que preparar el viaje.

—Pero si de postre tenemos el helado favorito de Endi -dijo Ikuko con una mirada trágica—. Se quedará muy triste.

«Porque ya se lo has dicho», pensó Sere.

-No puedes malcriarlo de esa manera -dijo en voz alta.

-Sería una pena si no pudiera darle a mi único nieto ese capricho ocasional. ¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí esta tarde si vas a estar tan ocupada? Te ahorrará tiempo por la mañana si tienes que tomar un avión.

-Es muy amable de tu parte -dijo Sere-. Pero me gusta pasar las tardes con Endi. Lo veo muy poco.

-Bueno, eso es algo que tu padre y yo queríamos hablar contigo -dijo su madre-. Hay mucho espacio sin utilizar en esta casa, y si ampliáramos encima del garaje, creo que quedaría un piso muy agradable para vosotros dos. Y sería mucho menos trastorno para Endi - añadió mientras echaba en una cazuela las zanahorias que había estado troceando-. Ya hemos hecho algunos planes, y si te quedaras a cenar, podríamos echarles un vistazo.

Sere supuso que debía haberlo visto venir, pero no fue así.

-Mamá, ya tengo piso.

-Un ático -dijo su madre-. Con una habitación poco más grande que un armario para Endi. Aquí tendría una habitación para correr. Además estamos cerca de una buena escuela de primaria, para cuando llegue el momento. Creo que es la mejor solución para todos los problemas.

«Mi principal problema es sacar a Endi de esta casa al final de cada día de trabajo»,

pensó Sere. Incluso le había costado protestar cuando su antiguo dormitorio había sido redecorado para Endi a pesar de su insistencia de que no lo utilizaría lo suficiente como para justificar el gasto.

Su madre debía de haber tenido aquello en mente desde el principio.

-Pero yo necesito mi independencia. Estoy acostumbrada a ella -dijo Sere.

-¿Así llamas a tu modo de vivir? Eres madre soltera, hija mía. Y ese trabajo tuyo es poco mejor que la esclavitud, corriendo de un lado para otro a las órdenes de gente que tiene más dinero que sentido común. ¿Y a dónde te llevó? A quedar como una idiota con un extranjero, y a arruinar tu vida. Pues no vengas pidiéndome ayuda si estropeas tu vida una segunda vez. Sere echó la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida.

-Eso es muy injusto. Cometí un error, y he pagado por ello. Pero aún sigo intentando vivir mi vida a mi manera, y espero que puedas aceptarlo.

-Veo que estás decidida a hacer lo que te dé la gana, sin importarte el bienestar de

Endi —dijo su madre con la cara roja-. Y ahora estoy segura de que te lo llevarás contigo sólo para salirte con la tuya.

-No -dijo Sere dubitativa-. No voy a hacer eso, esta vez. Pero creo que tienes que aceptar que llevo razón.

-Será mejor que mandes a Endi para dentro a la que te vas —dijo Ikuko—. Se está poniendo perdido ahí fuera, y quiero calmarlo antes de la cena.

-De acuerdo -dijo Sere con una leve sonrisa—. Le daré el mensaje.

Cuando salió al jardín, Endi se dirigió hacia ella sonriente, esparciendo las ramitas y las hojas a su paso. Sere se agachó para abrazarlo y sintió un nudo en la garganta al inhalar la fragancia única de su bebé. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver lo guapo que era y lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

Su madre nunca había querido saber los detalles de su paternidad, refiriéndose siempre a Dar como «ese extranjero». El hecho de que Endi, con su pelo negro y rizado, su piel morena y sus ojos color zafiro, fuera mediterráneo de la cabeza a los pies, parecía haber sido suficiente.

Pero eran los detalles que sólo Sere podía recordar los que hacían que el corazón le diese un vuelco, como la primera vez en que su hijo la había mirado con aquella sonrisa tan familiar. Los rasgos de su hijo también empezaban a cambiar y se daba cuenta de que acabaría teniendo la nariz prominente y las cejas rectas de Dar.

-La abuela quiere que vayas dentro, cariño -susurró Sere-. Vas a dormir aquí esta noche. ¿A que será divertido?

Su padre se acercó a ellos y levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí -dijo Sere mientras Endi corría hacia la casa-. No estaría bien llevármelo cuando tengo que empezar a trabajar pronto mañana por la mañana.

-Sí -dijo su padre. Luego hizo una pausa y añadió-. Ella lo hace con su mejor intención, ya lo sabes, Sere.

-Es mi hijo, papá -dijo Sere—. Tengo que tener una opinión sobre lo que es bueno para él. Y eso no incluye mudarnos aquí.

-Ya lo sé. Pero también sé que debe de ser duro criar a un niño sin la ayuda de su padre, y no hablo sólo del aspecto económico. Para mí tú fuiste una bendición. No puedo imaginar que un hombre no quiera implicarse en cuerpo y alma.

-Él no quería saberlo, papá. No quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos. Fue mejor dejarlo ahí.

-Sí, cariño -dijo él-. Ya me lo dijiste. Pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme, ni tu madre tampoco -añadió mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija-. Cuídate.

Mientras regresaba a casa sola en el autobús pensó que los intentos de su madre por monopolizar a su nieto eran un problema. No quería que su hijo se convirtiera en un malcriado, pero la mínima sugerencia de que Endi pasase algunas horas al día en la guardería para poder socializarse con otros niños había provocado tal rechazo en la señora Tsukino, que Sere no se había atrevido a volver a sacar el tema.

La actitud hostil de su madre hacia su trabajo era algo diferente.

Safe Osaka había resultado ser el trabajo de sus sueños, y sabía sin duda alguna que era buena en ello.

La gente que utilizaba sus servicios solían ser mujeres normalmente mayores, gente que necesitaba a alguien joven, relativamente fuerte y capaz de ocuparse de su equipaje, de guiarlas por los aeropuertos y de acompañarlas por ciudades desconocidas.

Sere era la más joven de las empleadas de la señora Kaio, pero tenía un don para los idiomas, y su breve experiencia como representante de ventas en lugares de vacaciones le había proporcionado paciencia y tolerancia, que se habían sumado a su natural sentido del humor, cualidades que pronto había descubierto que necesitaba en abundancia.

Sabía cómo salir al paso en situaciones conflictivas con clientes en el extranjero, encontrar restaurantes preocupados por las buenas digestiones, hoteles en lugares tranquilos que a la vez fueran pintorescos, y tiendas preparadas para enviar las compras a los hoteles, o enviarlas a las direcciones en el extranjero. También tenía la habilidad para averiguar qué museos y galerías de arte ofrecían visitas guiadas para grupos pequeños.

Después de todo, le pagaban por acceder a todos sus caprichos y diversiones, y parte de su habilidad consistía en hacerlos olvidar que era así como ella se ganaba la vida, y en convencerlos de que ella estaba allí sólo por el puro placer de su compañía.

Pero con la condesa Black había sido una lucha desde el primer día. Sere había aceptado hacía tiempo que no a todos los clientes les gustaría ella, pero necesitaba que confiaran en ella, y desde el principio había detectado una desconfianza inflexible, a veces incluso hostil, en la actitud de la condesa que le resultaba imposible de explicar.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, nunca había habido verdadero cariño entre ambas, así que Sere se había quedado estupefacta al saber que la condesa había requerido sus servicios de nuevo para su viaje de vuelta al sur de Italia, y que estaba dispuesta a pagarle una generosa suma de dinero por ello.

Sorprendida pero también lo suficientemente alarmada como para preguntarse si el dinero compensaría el daño a su sistema nervioso.

Su anterior visita, la primera y la última, la había dejado con cicatrices y asustada. Y jamás se habría arriesgado a regresar si existiese la más mínima posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con Dar. Pero las posibilidades de que eso sucediera debían de ser de una entre un millón. Pero por muy irracional que pareciese, la más remota posibilidad aún tenía el poder de hacerla temblar.

Siempre se dice que el tiempo todo lo cura, pero la herida que Dar le había causado aún supuraba. Había tratado por todos los medios de olvidar aquel verano en Sorrento hacía tres años. El verano en el que pensó que se había enamorado y en el que pensaba que era correspondida. Pero las imágenes que había deseado encerrar con todas sus fuerzas se habían liberado y campaban a sus anchas de nuevo por su mente.

La voz de Dar murmurando en su oído palabras de pasión, sus manos y su boca explorando su cuerpo desnudo con placer. La presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras la poseía.

«Menuda tonta que fui», pensaba Sere. «Y no puedo decir que no estuviera advertida. Las otras representantes decían que él sólo buscaba sexo de verano y sin complicaciones y me dijeron que tuviera cuidado. Pero yo no escuché porque pensé que lo sabía todo.

Sabía que me amaba, y que cuando el verano acabara íbamos a casarnos. Estaba convencida de ello, porque él lo había dicho. Pensé que todo era tan fácil. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que no era lo que parecía. Me dijo que trabajaba en uno de los grandes hoteles, pero siempre tenía demasiado dinero como para ser camarero y barman.

Además esos trabajos siempre eran para los chicos jóvenes, mientras que Dar tenía por lo menos treinta años. Supe desde el principio que había secretos en él. Y ese poder latente que sentía en él era parte de su atractivo. Pero me gustaba el hecho de que pareciese enigmático. Pensaba que tendría el resto de mi vida para averiguar la verdad.

Sí, fui una tonta, pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera estar en verdadero peligro. No hasta que se aburrió de mí. No hasta que llegó su amigo, el hombre con el traje de diseño y la sonrisa. El hombre que vino a decirme que todo se había acabado y a sugerir que sería mejor para mi salud que me marchara de Sorrento, y de Italia. El hombre que me dijo que me había convertido en un inconveniente y que sería más seguro para mí dejar mi trabajo y regresar a Inglaterra. Y que no debería intentar contactar con Dar ni volver a Italia nunca más. En compensación de lo cual yo recibiría cincuenta mil libras».

Sere se estremeció. Incluso ahora aquel recuerdo la hacía temblar por dentro. Pero lo que le había molestado en su momento era que Dar no hubiese tenido las agallas de decírselo en persona. Decirle que lo suyo se había acabado.

Ella había rechazado su dinero iracunda e incapaz de creer que pudiera insultarla de esa manera, y había echado a su cómplice fuera de su habitación.

Pero aun así ella había obedecido y se había marchado, porque tenía el corazón roto y demasiado miedo como para quedarse. No sabía en qué tipo de asuntos estaría metido Dar para poder permitirse un soborno semejante, y tampoco quería saberlo.

Había pasado varias semanas en casa antes de darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Al principio se había dicho a sí misma que no podía ser cierto, que siempre habían tomado precauciones, excepto en una noche en que su pasión salvaje había sobrepasado todos los límites posibles.

Y en ese momento debió de haber sido cuando ocurrió. Otro soplo que hacía más profundo el sentimiento de agonía y traición. Aun así, aunque la idea de ser madre soltera la había atemorizado, nunca consideró la alternativa de abortar.

Su madre había pensado en ello, por supuesto. Había culpado a Sere por su estupidez y por llevar la vergüenza a la familia. Y había jurado que no tendría nada más que ver con su hija ni con el bebé si el embarazo seguía adelante. Una resolución que no había durado mucho después de ver a su nieto. Endi inmediatamente había tomado el puesto del hijo que ella siempre había deseado. Y nunca se habían planteado quién cuidaría de él cuando Sere regresara al trabajo.

Pero aquel acuerdo se había convertido en un arma de doble filo. Con los meses, Sere había pasado a tener un papel secundario, como si fuese la hermana mayor de Endi. Tenía que admitir que su madre no había exagerado mucho al describir su piso como un ático. Tenía una sala principal, un cuarto de baño básico y una diminuta cocina, además de la habitación de Endi. Sere dormía en el sofá del salón.

Pero no podía negar que era toda una escalada el subir por las escaleras ligeramente iluminadas hasta la puerta de la casa. Sobre todo cuando iba cargada con Endi, su bolsa y su silla de paseo, que no se atrevía a dejar fuera por miedo a que se la robaran.

No era una maravilla, pero el alquiler era razonable y siempre sentía que el lugar ofrecía confort cuando entraba dentro.

Era una noche cálida, así que abrió la ventana del salón y se sentó en el asiento de lana que había debajo. Había algo de pollo y ensalada en el frigorífico, y no le llevaría mucho trabajo poner a cocer una patata en su microondas de segunda mano.

Pero no tenía prisa por prepararse la cena. Se sentía cansada y ansiosa. Parecía extraño no escuchar los ruidos de Endi en el suelo mientras correteaba.

«Debería haberlo traído a casa», pensaba, «y no dejarme manejar de esa manera».

Se dio cuenta de que se sentía totalmente incómoda, por varias razones, así que quizá era un buen momento para revisar su vida y ver si necesitaba hacer algunos cambios.

Y lo primero de todo era que tenía que pasar más tiempo con Endi. Cuando comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, después de que él naciera, Safe Osaka le habían parecido algo ideal. Pan comido. Había podido seguir viajando y, además de su salario, los mejores clientes le pagaban algo extra. Incluso con los precios de Londres podía permitirse vivir y proveer a Endi de todo lo que necesitaba, aunque nunca le quedaba mucho para extras.

Pero las necesidades de su hijo estaban cambiando, y se dio cuenta de que las suyas también. Por una cosa, ya no le parecía esencial vivir en Londres ni trabajar. De hecho pensó que se sentiría aliviada si pudiera dejar de lado los viajes y los metros y autobuses.

Podría mudarse a otro sitio diferente, lejos del sureste de Inglaterra. Elegir un lugar donde fuera más barato vivir y encontrar un trabajo relacionado con el turismo local. Algo de nueve a cinco, sin tener que irse lejos, para poder emplear sus horas libres con su hijo.

Por el día necesitaría una cuidadora para él, por supuesto. Pero buscaría a alguien joven que también cuidase de otros niños para que Endi pudiera tener con quien jugar. Echaría de menos ese piso, y sería una pena dejar Safe Osaka, pero la razón le decía que sería lo mejor.

Pero sabía que no sería fácil vivir por su cuenta. Sabía que tendría que pelear. Su madre se lo pondría todo lo difícil que pudiera, inventándose razones por las que no debería hacerlo. Y cuando descubriera que Sere estaba decidida, se pondría desagradable. E incluso puede que se abriese una brecha entre ellas.

«Pero no durará siempre», pensaba Sere. «Piense lo que piense mi madre, seguirá queriendo mantener el contacto con Endi».

Se puso de pie. Cenaría y después utilizaría su portátil para navegar por internet y ver precios de casas en otras zonas del país. Una vez decidida, no había tiempo que perder. «Es extraño cómo puedo estar de pronto tan segura de esto», pensaba.

Pero la presión de tener que aceptar el trabajo en Italia debía de haber contribuido a su decisión. Necesitaba romper con el pasado. Nuevo trabajo, nueva casa, nuevos amigos.

Claro que nunca sería capaz de olvidar que Dar era el padre de Endi. Pero con el tiempo comenzaría a dolerle menos. Y puede que dejara de tener miedo. Algún día.

-Puedes morirte después de ver Nápoles, ¿eh? -dijo el hombre del asiento contiguo, enfatizando la originalidad de su comentario con un codazo en las costillas de Sere mientras el avión descendía sobre el aeropuerto de Capodichino-. ¿No es eso lo que dicen?

Sere apretó los dientes mientras sonreía educadamente.

«No me importa lo que digan», pensaba ella. «Nápoles va a ser el inicio de mi nueva vida».

Había bebido agua mineral durante el vuelo, a pesar de la insistencia de su compañero de invitarla a lo que llamaba una «bebida en condiciones». Irónicamente le habría apetecido algo de alcohol para acabar con el dolor que sentía en la boca del estómago.

Porque a medida que se habían ido acercando a su destino, más nerviosa se había ido poniendo.

«No debo relajarme hasta que esté de vuelta en Inglaterra», se decía a sí misma.

Aparentemente parecía calmada. Llevaba el uniforme de la compañía y el broche de plata distintivo de la compañía con un par de manos entrelazadas. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza y los labios ligeramente pintados de rosa.

Cuando el avión tocó suelo y comenzó a parar, Sere buscó bajo su asiento y sacó una pequeña cartera con los documentos del viaje y algunas cosas necesarias en caso de retraso. Estaba segura de que su clienta se quejaría ante la más mínima prueba de ineficiencia.

-Dicen que es una ciudad peligrosa -dijo su acompañante dándole otro codazo-. Si estás sola esta noche, estaré encantado de enseñártela.

-Esta noche -le dijo ella-, planeo regresar a Londres.

La condesa Black era una mujer alta, delgada y con el pelo blanco. Un miembro de la tripulación la ayudó a bajar por las escaleras mientras Sere iba detrás levantando la cara al sentir el calor del sol.

Una vez dentro de la terminal, dejó a la mujer en una silla, recuperó el equipaje y la guió durante todas las formalidades.

-Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes -dijo la mujer-. Estoy demasiado cansada para soportar un largo viaje en coche hasta Campania, así que mi primo me ha reservado una suite en el Gran Hotel Napolitana. Me acompañarás allí.

Sere sabía que no tenía por qué sorprenderse. Casi todos los encargos que había hecho en Inglaterra para la condesa habían sufrido alteraciones, normalmente en el último momento. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente esa vez?

Pero aquello no era sólo irritante. Era sobre todo un inconveniente. Tenía que tomar el vuelo de vuelta, y la condesa lo sabía.

-¿Quiere que consiga un taxi? -preguntó. Si encontraba un conductor que conociese atajos por las atestadas calles de Napóles, puede que aún tuviese alguna oportunidad.

-¿Un taxi? -dijo la condesa como si Sere hubiese dicho una locura-. Mi primo ha enviado un coche con chófer a buscarnos. Vamos a buscarlo.

La condesa se tomó su tiempo, ajena a la frustración de Sere al ver cómo pasaban los minutos.

El tráfico era de pesadilla, y para cuando llegaron al hotel, Sere supo que no podría tomar el vuelo de vuelta.

«Necesito un milagro», pensó. «Me va a costar media hora llevarla hasta el ascensor». Pero para su sorpresa, la condesa comenzó a actuar con rapidez. Fue ella misma a registrarse en recepción y luego uno de los encargados la llevó al ascensor, donde Sere se reunió con ella.

-Creo que es hora de decir adiós, condesa, si quiero tomar el avión.

-Pero desearía que me acompañaras a la suite, _signorina. _He pedido café y biscotes. Además aún queda la cuestión del dinero que te ofrecí. No hago esas operaciones en el vestíbulo de los hoteles. Si quieres que te pague, tendrás que venir conmigo.

Gritando en silencio, Sere se colocó a su lado mientras el ascensor subía. Salieron a un pasillo con una alfombra roja frente a la que se alzaba una enorme puerta.

El encargado sacó una llave y abrió la puerta para conducirlas ceremoniosamente a la suite.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la sala no estaba vacía, como había imaginado en un principio. Porque había alguien allí, de pie junto a las ventanas. Alguien alto, fuerte y terriblemente familiar.

Incluso antes de que hablara, Sere ya sabía quién era. Entonces la voz de aquel hombre llegó a sus oídos y no quedó lugar para ningún otro pensamiento. Ni para la esperanza.

-Serenity _mia. _Por fin has regresado a mí -dijo él.

Se apartó de la ventana y se acercó a Sere con aquellos andares que ella habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Sere trató de hablar, de decir su nombre, pero su boca no la obedecía. Porque aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Dar no podía estar allí, en esa habitación, esperándola.

Cuando llegó a su lado, ella gritó y extendió las manos para mantenerlo alejado. Sólo para ver cómo las sombras la rodeaban y la hacían presa del olvido.

**HOLA AMIGAS COMO VEN EL INICIO COMO LA MAMA DE SERE ES MEDIO POSESIVA CON ENDIMION Y QUE PASARA AHORA QUE SE VOLVIERON A ENCONTRAR…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

POCO a poco recuperó la conciencia, acompañada por un fuerte olor que inundó su nariz y su boca con su amargura, haciéndola toser. Se quedó tumbada, muy quieta, luchando contra las náuseas, casi sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Sentía que no estaba sola, que detrás de sus párpados cerrados había gente hablando, y un fuerte ruido de tráfico.

Se apoyó lentamente en un codo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba tumbada en mitad de una cama enorme, cubierta por una colcha de seda dorada. No llevaba los zapatos puestos y le habían desabrochado los botones de arriba del vestido.

La primera persona que vio fue a la condesa con una pequeña botella en la mano. «Sales de olores», pensó Sere. La mujer siempre insistía en llevarlas a mano por si el movimiento del viaje la mareaba.

Y de pie, en silencio, unos metros más allá, estaba Dar, de perfil.

No había sido imaginación suya, sino una pesadilla que nunca desaparecería.

Y no era el amante risueño con pantalones cortos y una camiseta vieja que una vez tanto había amado y deseado, sino el otro, el hombre oculto cuya identidad ella nunca había imaginado mientras reposaba entre sus brazos.

Aquel otro Dar llevaba un traje oscuro. Su pelo oscuro y rizado estaba corto, y no había rastro de aquella barba incipiente. Su inmaculada camisa blanca destacaba bajo su corbata de seda y un reloj de platino adornaba su muñeca.

Fuera cual fuera el camino que había decidido seguir, evidentemente le había proporcionado mucho dinero. Y Sere no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo había conseguido. ¿Quién decía que el crimen no da dinero?

Sere podía sentir su ira, la violencia de sus emociones y la sangre bajo su piel, al igual que había sentido en su momento su piel desnuda y caliente sobre ella. Ahora que lo imposible había ocurrido, se sentía sorprendida al ver lo mucho que seguía afectándola físicamente. También se sentía avergonzada.

Tenía que recordar lo cruel que había sido con ella. El cínico intento de sobornarla, y la amenaza explícita que había acompañado al soborno.

Tenía que recordar el abismo de dolor en el que había caído tras irse de Italia. Y lo más importante de todo, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se incorporó, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. El movimiento llamó la atención de todos, y Dar dio un paso hacia delante, deteniéndose cuando Sere se echó hacia atrás involuntariamente.

-No -dijo él—. Esto no está bien. Quizá deberías haber estado preparada de antemano. Para saber qué esperar.

Cuando se acercó, Sere vio por primera vez su cara con claridad. Vio la cicatriz que nacía a la altura de su ojo y bajaba por su pómulo y hasta su mandíbula.

Por un momento se quedó perpleja, como si hubiera visto una obra de arte destrozada. También parecía mayor, y había desconfianza en sus ojos color zafiro.

«Dios», pensó ella. «Cree que lo encuentro repulsivo».

Sintió un dolor parecido a la angustia que se retorcía en su interior, luego tomó aliento y trató de luchar contra el sentimiento de compasión que Dar no merecía ni necesitaba. Él había elegido su modo de vida, y por muy rico y poderoso que hubiera acabado siendo, era evidente que había pagado violentamente por ello.

-No lo comprendo -dijo Sere casi sin voz-. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Te has desmayado, signorina-contestó la condesa-. A los pies de mi primo.

-¿Su primo? -dijo Sere sorprendida, sin saber muy bien qué pensar-. ¿Se trata de una broma?

-No te entiendo, signorina_. _No es ninguna broma. Te lo aseguro. Darien es el hijo del difunto primo de mi esposo. De hecho su único hijo.

-No -susurró Sere-. No es posible.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que se ponga en duda mi palabra, signorinaTsukino. Pero no estás bien, así que se te puede permitir -dijo la condesa mientras le ofrecía a Sere un vaso de agua-. Bébete esto, si quieres. Y pediré que traigan algo de comida. Te sentirás mejor cuando hayas comido algo.

-Gracias pero no -dijo Sere tras beberse el agua, mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama. Colocó los pies en el suelo y vio que aún estaba mareada, pero el instinto de preservación era más importante que cualquier debilidad temporal.

Se había desmayado, algo que no le había pasado en toda su vida, y una señal de vulnerabilidad que no se podía permitir.

-Preferiría marcharme. Ahora mismo. Tengo que tomar un avión.

-No eres muy amable, Serenity mia-dijo Dar con voz suave-. Sobre todo cuando he hecho que te trajesen desde Inglaterra sólo para volver a verte.

-Pues me temo que has perdido el tiempo, signore-dijo Sere. No tenía ni idea de si era así como se le hablaba al primo de una condesa,pero no le importaba—. Porque yo no quiero verte.

Pensó que había cierta ironía en todo aquello. Se suponía que aquél iba a ser el primer día de su nueva vida, y sin embargo parecía haberse metido en una trampa.

Irónico, inexplicable y también peligroso.

-¿Signore?-preguntó Dar con una ligera sonrisa-. ¿No es eso un poco formal para nosotros, bella mía?

-Para mí ésta es una ocasión formal -dijo Sere a la defensiva—. Estoy trabajando, acompañando a la condesa. Y no hay ningún «nosotros». Nunca lo hubo.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces me temo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria, _cara._

-Recuerdo todo lo que tengo que recordar, gracias -dijo Sere con ferocidad-. Y eso no cambia nada. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos. Ahora no, ni nunca más. Y ahora desearía marcharme.

-Te equivocas. Hay mucho que decir. Si no, no estaría aquí. Pero quizá sería mejor si habláramos a solas -dijo Dar, y se giró hacia la condesa-. ¿Nos disculpas, Circonia? Creo que la signorinaTsukino y yo deberíamos continuar con la conversación en privado.

-No -dijo Sere, sabiendo que le temblaba la voz, al igual que el cuerpo-. No me quedaré aquí y no puedes obligarme.

-Te equivocas.

-¡Condesa! —exclamó Sere al ver que la mujer se dirigía hacia la puerta-. No tiene derecho a hacer esto. No me deje sola, por favor.

-¿Necesitas una carabina? -dijo la condesa-. Es un poco tarde para eso -añadió. Luego se volvió hacia Dar-. Sin embargo, Darien, la signorinaTsukino puede que se sienta más cómoda si proseguís la conversación en el salotto_. _Es sólo una sugerencia.

-Me dejo guiar por tu sabiduría -dijo Dar.

Antes de que Sere pudiera darse cuenta de lo que intentaba, Dar la tomó en brazos como si fuera una niña. Trató de golpearlo, pero él le agarró las manos y se las sujetó contra el cuerpo con una facilidad insultante.

-Estáte quieta -le dijo-. A no ser, claro, que prefieras quedarte aquí -añadió mirando hacia la cama.

-No, claro que no, pero puedo caminar.

-¿Temblando como estás? No creo.

A pesar de su resistencia, Dar la llevó a la sala en la que habían estado antes. La condesa había desaparecido, lo que significaba que Sere y Dar estaban solos.

-Era más fácil cuando estabas inconsciente -comentó él mientras cruzaba la habitación con ella en brazos-. Aunque creo que has perdido algo de peso desde nuestro último encuentro, Serenity mia.

-Bájame -dijo Sere con ira y a la vez nerviosa al sentirse tan próxima a su cuerpo-.

Bájame, joder.

-Como quieras -dijo él, y la dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás que flanqueaban la chimenea.

-Malnacido -dijo ella.

-Vaya manera de llamar al hombre con el que te vas a casar.

-¿Casar? -repitió ella con un nudo en la garganta. Trató de incorporarse mientras se bajaba el vestido, que se le había subido hasta los muslos-. Debes de estar loco.

-Ya te lo pedí una vez. Y accediste -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba cómo ella se abrochaba los botones que él había desabrochado-. Eso nos hace fidanzato_. _¿O me equivoco?

-Te equivocas. Te equivocas completamente. Y lo sabes tan bien como yo, así que vamos a dejar de jugar.

-¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? -preguntó Dar-. No me había dado cuenta. Quizá quieras explicarme las reglas.

—Reglas no -dijo ella-, sino leyes. Las leyes que existen para enfrentarse a alguien como tú.

_**-**_Dio-dijo él-. ¿Así que crees que nuestro gobierno se interesa en el encuentro de un hombre con su mujer? Qué considerados.

-Lo suficientemente considerados como para encerrarte por acoso sexual. Y no soy tu mujer.

Él sonrió, haciendo que Sere se diera cuenta de cómo la cicatriz había hecho muy poco por disminuir su atractivo sexual. Estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente, con las piernas estiradas, la corbata aflojada y la chaqueta desabrochaba. Obviamente disfrutaba de poder tener el control de la situación, mientras que ella se sentía descolocada, tratando de comprender lo que ocurría. O por qué. Sobre todo por qué.

-¿No? Quizá deberíamos haber seguido con la conversación en el dormitorio.

-Como te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima, iré directa a la policía, para que te detengan.

-¿Con qué cargos? ¿Intentar seducir a mi futura esposa? Una mujer que fue mi amante durante un verano. Dudo que se lo tomaran muy en serio.

-No -dijo ella-. Supongo que harán lo que tú quieras, como la condesa. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-De camino a Comadora, donde vive.

-Pero se suponía que iba a quedarse aquí.

-No, Serenity mia_. _Reservé la suite para mí. Y para que tú la compartas conmigo.

-Si esto es una broma, no la encuentro divertida.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Dar con súbita brusquedad-. No se trata de un juego, créeme. Hablo completamente en serio. ¿Quieres poner a prueba mi determinación?

Dar no se había movido, sin embargo Sere se encontró a sí misma recordando la fuerza de sus brazos cuando la habían sostenido y reconoció aquella voluntad que la desafiaba con la mirada y con aquella boca que una vez le había detenido el corazón con sus caricias.

-No -dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Por fin comienzas a mostrar algo de sentido común -dijo él.

-No -dijo ella-, cuando accedí a venir a Italia hoy. Eso ha sido una estupidez por mi parte.

-No culpes a Circonia -dijo él-. Ella comparte contigo la desaprobación de mis métodos. Pero si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos reencontrado aquí esta noche, lo habríamos hecho en cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro lugar. ¿O creías que permitiría que desaparecieras sin más?

-Sí, por supuesto. De hecho contaba con ello.

-¿Tanto te alegraste de librarte de mí?

«¿Te atreves a decirme eso?», pensó ella. «¿Después de lo que me hiciste?»

-¿Acaso lo dudas? -preguntó ella-. Al fin y al cabo, lo que se acaba se acaba.

-Puedes pensar eso, pero yo no tengo por qué pensar igual.

-Dime una cosa -dijo Sere-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Estuve en una conferencia sobre turismo. Vi un vídeo sobre una compañía que cuidaba de la gente que viaja sola. Tú eras la estrella, _cara mia. _Me quedé impresionado.

Sere gritó en silencio. Su única aparición en televisión, de la que su madre había estado tan orgullosa. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiera verse fuera del Reino Unido.

-Y supongo que de pronto te inundó la nostalgia.

-De ser así -dijo Dar con frialdad-, habría suspirado sentimentalmente y habría continuado con mi vida. Pero eso me recordó que aún hay asuntos que resolver entre nosotros. Como ya sabrás.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa. Decirte que nunca he hablado de ti. Nunca he dicho nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Y no lo haría nunca, te doy mi palabra.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres borrarme de tu memoria? ¿Fingir que nunca existí? ¿Pero por qué?

-Una vez que descubrí tu... tu fondo -dijo ella-. Me di cuenta de que era necesario. La única manera...

-Te molestó descubrir que era rico. ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera camarero y dependiera de las propinas? _Dio mió _-exclamó riendo.

Sere se quedó sentada muy rígida y dijo con frialdad:

-Era el modo en que conseguías tu dinero lo que no aceptaba. Y tus contactos.

-Increíble -dijo él lentamente-. Pero si esperas que me disculpe por mi familia, Serenity, me temo que tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo. Y soy lo que soy, y nada puede cambiar eso. Tampoco es que quiera. Ciertamente, esperaba que fuera posible que vivieras en mi mundo. Que comprendieras cómo funciona y que aceptaras sus limitaciones.

«Pero pronto cambiaste de opinión», pensó Sere. «De hecho en cuanto descubriste que yo no encajaba allí, no tuviste ningún problema en sobornarme».

-Eso nunca habría ocurrido. Fue mejor, más seguro para los dos separarnos.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces cómo es que yo he sido incapaz de olvidarte, Serenity _mia, _por mucho que lo haya intentado? ¿O cuántas mujeres ha habido en mi vida desde ti?

-¿Se supone que he de sentirme halagada?

-¿Me has preguntado por tus emociones? -preguntó Dar-. ¿Qué supe yo nunca de lo que pensabas, de tus sentimientos? Vi lo que quería ver, creía lo que necesitaba creer. Cuantas veces en estos meses he intentado borrarte de mi mente. Olvidarte con la misma facilidad que tú has rechazado mi recuerdo.

-La vida no se para. Sigue adelante, y nosotros con ella -dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y tú sigues adelante sola? ¿O tienes compañía en este viaje?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

— Entonces hagamos que lo sea —dijo él suavemente-. Porque quiero saber la verdad. ¿Vives sola?

La pregunta pareció quedar suspendida en el aire mientras ella pensaba en un modo de salir airosa.

No servía de nada decirle que no era asunto suyo. Por otra parte, habría sido humillante decirle que no había habido nadie desde él. Podría inventarse un amante, pero habría quedado como una mentirosa y él podría haberla descubierto.

-No -dijo finalmente levantado la barbilla-. No vivo sola.

No era más que la verdad.

-¿Y naturalmente tu compañero es un hombre? -preguntó Dar. Hubo otro silencio-. ¿Lo quieres?

-Sí -dijo Sere al recordar la cara de Endi-. Y siempre lo haré.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, supo que era un error. Que había buscado por todos los medios un modo de escapar de él sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y que había ido demasiado lejos.

-¿Te atreves a decirme eso? -preguntó él furioso.

A Sere le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero sabía que tenía que acabar lo que había empezado.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedaría sola recordándote? ¿Como un celibato? Sigue soñando.

Dar tenía los ojos puestos en ella.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva él en tu vida? Di la verdad.

-Dos años, o así.

-Así que te fuiste de mis brazos a los suyos. Veo que no llevas anillo.

-Ésa es decisión mía.

-¿Y le has susurrado a él las mismas promesas que me susurraste a mí una vez?

-Él sabe que yo siempre estaré allí para él.

-Qué conmovedor -dijo Dar suavemente-. Y aun así lo has dejado para venir a Italia, a mí.

-Creí que estaba trabajando para la condesa -contestó Sere con ferocidad, tratando de controlar sus temblores-. No tenía ni idea de que era pariente tuyo, o que estabas cerca. Si lo hubiera sabido, no estaría aquí. ¿Cómo la convenciste para hacer el trabajo sucio? ¿Soborno o chantaje?

-No tiene gracia, así que ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué? Ya conozco lo lejos que estás dispuesto a llegar cuando quieres algo.

«O cuando dejas de quererlo», pensó. «Me mandaste a paseo. ¿Por qué estás ahora atormentándome de este modo?»

-Me pregunto si eso es verdad -dijo Dar-. Quizá no me conozcas tan bien como crees.

-Bueno -dijo ella-. Eso ya no importa. Y no creo que tenga sentido seguir con la discusión.

-Entonces por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Así que si me dices dónde está mi chaqueta y mis zapatos, me iré.

-¿De nuevo con él? ¿Con tu innamoratol

-De nuevo con mi vida, de la cual tú no formas parte, signore.

-No puedo discutirte eso -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-. Encontrarás tus cosas en el dormitorio, Serenity mia.

Cuando entró en la habitación, vio que su chaqueta y su bolsa estaban en un pequeño sofá junto a la ventana y los zapatos colocados al lado. Cuando los alcanzó, fue consciente de un ruido tras ella.

Al darse la vuelta vio que Dar la había seguido. No se había dado cuenta porque él también se había quitado los zapatos. Pero el sonido que había oído era el de la puerta cerrándose tras él.

Y ahora estaba apoyado contra ella, mirándola con frialdad mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

Sere sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Con un esfuerzo supremo, pudo controlar su voz para decir:

-¿Otro juego, signore?

-No es un juego en absoluto, estoy seguro de que sabes.

Sere había recogido su bolsa y la tenía agarrada tan fuerte que le dolía el asa entre los dedos.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.

-Ahora no estás siendo sincera, bella mia,pero lo imaginaba -dijo él, dejó caer la camisa al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Creo que te estás volviendo loco.

-Posiblemente. Y quiero estar cuerdo de nuevo. Estás bajo mi piel, Serenity. En mi sangre, como una fiebre que no desaparece. Y ya no lo acepto más. Así que he decidido curarme de ti de una vez por todas, y de la única manera posible.

-No -dijo ella con el corazón a mil por hora-. No, Dar. No puedes hacer esto. No te lo permitiré.

-¿Realmente crees que tienes otra opción? Yo creo que no.

Ella comenzó a echarse hacia atrás hasta que se dio de espaldas contra la pared. Hasta que él la alcanzó.

-Por favor, Dar -susurró-. Por favor, déjame marchar.

Él se rió y llevó un dedo a sus labios temblorosos, antes de deslizarlo por la curva de su mandíbula y bajar luego por su cuello hasta su vestido.

-Una vez que haya terminado contigo, serás libre de marcharte donde quieras.

-¿Quieres que te odie?

-Pensé que ya me odiabas -dijo él mientras le quitaba la bolsa de las manos y la echaba a un lado, levantando las cejas sorprendido al ver las marcas en su piel.

Le tomó las manos y se las llevó a la boca.-Casi había olvidado lo fácilmente que te salen cardenales. Debería tener cuidado.

Sere se estremeció completamente al sentir el tacto de su boca, que evocaba magníficos recuerdos.

Apartó las manos de golpe y empujó con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo y bronceado, pillándolo desprevenido. Cuando Dar tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no caerse, ella aprovechó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sin zapatos y sin dinero no iba a ninguna parte, pero si podía salir de la habitación, igual podía razonar con él y disuadirlo.

Agarró el picaporte de la puerta, lo giró hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, pero no se abrió. Se dio cuenta horrorizada de que debía de haberla cerrado y guardado la llave.

-Otra vez tratando de escapar -dijo él sardónicamente colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y girándola para mirarla a la cara-. Esta vez no, _bella mia. _No al menos hasta que te hayas despedido en condiciones.

-Dar, no puedes hacer esto. Debes dejarme marchar.

-¿De vuelta con tu amante? Seguro que me puede regalar un poco de tu atención y tu tiempo primero. Después de todo, él me ha robado el beneficio de nuestro previo acuerdo, ¿no crees? Y naturalmente, estoy intrigado por saber sí tu repertorio ha aumentado desde entonces.

-Serás malnacido.

-Si insistes en llamarme eso, no tendré más remedio que hacer que pares de hablar así - dijo él, y justo después posó sus labios sobre los de Sere.

Ella trató de resistirse, de apartarse, para poder hablar con él, decirle que aquello era un crimen, pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le importaría? Si vivía su vida al margen de la ley.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El brazo que la sujetaba tenía músculos de acero. Al mismo tiempo, su mano libre le estaba deshaciendo la coleta. Sus pechos rozaban su torso desnudo. Podía sentir la calidez de su piel penetrando bajo su vestido. Y sentía cómo el calor emanaba de su propio cuerpo.

Se oyó a sí misma gemir levemente a modo de protesta, decidida a que aquel hombre al que una vez le había entregado su inocencia, no iba a tomarla por la fuerza.

Pero Dar aprovechó la separación de sus labios para tomar ventaja e introducir su lengua lentamente en la húmeda cavidad de su boca. Ya no había rastro de la ternura con que sus dedos la habían acariciado minutos atrás.

Sólo la urgencia del deseo, demasiado poderoso como para negarlo.

Cuando finalmente Dar levantó la cara, su cicatriz fue visible en contraste con el color sonrojado de sus pómulos.

-Quítate el vestido -dijo-. ¿O quieres que te lo arranque?

-No -dijo ella casi sin aliento-. Yo lo haré -añadió. Se dio la vuelta mientras sus dedos temblorosos luchaban con los botones. Cuando se había desabrochado la mitad, sacó los brazos y dejó que el vestido cayera al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Dar con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva, tratando de ocultar la lencería blanca que ahora era lo único que cubría su cuerpo.

-Qué delicia -dijo él-. ¿Te lo compraste para tu amante?

-Me visto para complacerme a mí misma.

-Ah -dijo él-. Y ahora te desnudarás para complacerme a mí.

Vio cómo sus manos se acercaban a ella. No quería que fuese así. No quería disfrutar de una noche de pasión y luego ser utilizada una vez más. No quería pasar por todo ese sufrimiento una segunda vez.

Era impensable, insoportable.

-Dar, por favor, no me hagas daño.

Hizo una pausa, sabiendo que estaba a punto de traicionarse a sí misma. Dándose cuenta también de que no debía dejarle ver que aún tenía el poder de infligir dolor y miseria en ella.

Él se quedó quieto y el silencio fue absoluto.

—Dio mió-dijo Dar finalmente-. ¿Crees que voy a violarte? ¿Crees que sería capaz de algo así? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Es un insulto a todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros. Esto sólo ha alterado mi cara, Serenity -dijo mientras se tocaba la cicatriz-. No me ha convertido en un monstruo.

-No quería decir que... -comenzó a decir Sere.

-Basta -dijo él de pronto-. Ya es suficiente -añadió mientras recogía su camisa del suelo- . Vístete y márchate. Y date prisa. De otro modo puede que pierda los papeles y justifique la opinión que tienes de mí y que te castigue del modo que mereces -se dirigió a la puerta y luego se giró hacia Sere—. Recuerda, mia bella_. _Aunque te hubiera tomado en el suelo como la sciattona que eres, no habría sido una violación. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, así que no te engañes a ti misma. Ahora quítate de mi vista -añadió, y se marchó dando un portazo tras él.

**ESE DARIEN SI QUE IBA DORECTO AL GRANO Y SERE NO CREO QUE HICIERA BIEN EN PONERLO CELOSO CON SU PROPIO HIJO…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

HABÍA perdido su avión, pero finalmente consiguió tomar el último vuelo de la noche gracias a una persona que no apareció.

Su escapada del hotel había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Se había vestido rápidamente con las manos tan temblorosas que había tenido que empezar de nuevo con los botones.

Luego había pasado un tiempo escuchando cuidadosamente para ver si oía cualquier sonido proveniente de la habitación contigua, temiendo que Dar pudiera estar esperándola.

Pero finalmente se había arriesgado a asomar la cabeza y, al ver que no había nadie, había salido corriendo.

En el aeropuerto había ido mirando para todas partes, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que él hubiese cambiado de opinión y la hubiera seguido para evitar que se marchara. Incluso cuando había entregado la tarjeta de embarque había estado esperando que su mano apareciese de detrás y se la quitase.

Cuando el avión finalmente despegó, se sintió aliviada. Pidió un brandy doble y se quedó dormida antes de haberse bebido la mitad. Tomó un taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta su piso. Metió la llave en la cerradura y entró al instante, sintiendo un frío extraño en la casa, casi tan frío como el hueco que sentía en su interior.

«Estás a salvo, estás a salvo», le decía una voz en su cabeza. Pero no podía creérselo. Incluso atravesó el salón a oscuras hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas antes de encender la luz. Luego se sentó en el sofá y trató de dejar de temblar.

Comenzó a pensar en lo cerca que había estado de sucumbir al poder de Dar. Pero siempre había sido así. Desde la primera vez en que le había tomado la mano mientras paseaban, su cuerpo había reaccionado con un deseo exacerbado.

Dar le había arrancado el sentido común y ella lo había confundido con amor. Y él lo había permitido, había dicho las palabras que ella quería oír, había susurrado promesas que la habían mantenido atada hasta que había decidió dejarla.

Sólo había sido una chica más en su cama, fácilmente reemplazable. Sólo que por casualidad la había visto en la televisión y por alguna inexplicable razón, había descubierto que aún la deseaba.

«Dar Alexander», pensó Sere con dolor. «Un hombre lo suficientemente rico para comprar todos sus deseos y poderoso como para salirse siempre con la suya».

Y sin embargo la había dejado marchar, escandalizado ante la idea de que pudiera parecer una violación, pero demasiado arrogante para darse cuenta de que ya le había hecho mucho más daño emocional.

Pero ya se había acabado, y no tenía nada más que temer. Ella había insultado su sentido del honor, y él no volvería a acercarse.

De algún modo le parecía como si hubiese sido todo un mal sueño. Pero la ternura que permanecía en sus labios le hizo enfrentarse con la realidad. Se llevó los dedos a la boca pensando que todo podía haber sido peor. Que en ese instante podría haber estado en su cama, en sus brazos.

Por lo que ella sabía, Dar podría casarse con alguien «conveniente». Una unión dinástica propia de la red criminal a la que pertenecía. Sere se dio cuenta de que sus planes de cambiar de casa se habían convertido en una firme resolución dadas las veinticuatro horas pasadas.

Ella y Endi se mudarían a algún lugar anónimo y preferiblemente lejano. Y para asegurarse de no poder ser encontrada de nuevo, se informaría sobre los trámites para cambiar de nombre.

Eran medidas drásticas, pero a juzgar por los acontecimientos, eran totalmente justificadas. Entró al baño, echó la ropa al cesto y se dio una ducha, frotándose con fuerza todo el cuerpo para borrar todo rastro de Dar.

Deseaba poder borrar también los recuerdos de su boca, de la esencia de su piel.

Después se puso la bata de algodón y fue a la cocina. Necesitaba beber algo caliente, pero sin el estímulo adicional de la cafeína. Ya iba a tener bastantes problemas para dormir el resto de la noche en el estado en que estaba.

Decidió que se prepararía un té. Un té antes de dormir era una costumbre que había adquirido en Italia. Una de las buenas costumbres.

Mientras el agua se calentaba en la tetera, Sere deambuló por el salón y, por razones que no podía explicar, se acercó a la ventana y apartó ligeramente la cortina. La calle parecía desierta, ¿o acaso había una extraña densidad en las sombras de enfrente?

«No», pensó mientas volvía a correr las cortinas. Sólo era su imaginación. Dar la había encontrado gracias a su trabajo, nada más, así que no necesitaba hacer un informe concreto sobre ella.

Porque de ser así, ya se habría dado cuenta de que su amante era todo una invención, y se lo hubiera dicho. Y también se habría enterado de lo de Endi.

Giró la cabeza hacia el mueble en lo alto del cual reposaba la foto de Endi en su segundo cumpleaños. La viva imagen de su padre sonriendo.

«Dar está fuera de tu vida», se dijo a sí misma.

Sin embargo, en su camino de vuelta a la cocina, tomó la foto y la metió en uno de los cajones.

Sere durmió mal, a pesar del té. Por la mañana telefoneó a Safe Osaka y dijo que se sentía mal. Luego volvió a la cama y durmió hasta la hora de la comida.

Se despertó pensando en Endi. ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo la posibilidad de pasar la tarde con su hijo sin tener que ocuparse de las compras y del trabajo doméstico?

Llamó a su madre, pero no contestó nadie, así que dejó el mensaje en el contestador para decir que se pasaría a buscarlo en una hora.

La casa parecía inusualmente tranquila cuando entró, así que Sere se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. Su madre no podía haberse llevado a Endi a ningún otro lugar. ¿O se trataba del último movimiento en la batalla entre ellas? Esperaba que no.

-Mamá, papá, ¿estáis ahí?

-Estamos en el salón —dijo su madre.

Sere empujó la puerta y entró.

No era una habitación particularmente grande, y su primera impresión fue que había encogido de manera extraña.

La primera persona a la que vio fue a su madre, sentada en una silla junto a la chimenea apagada con cara de tensión y con Endi sobre su regazo.

La segunda persona era un completo extraño, fuerte y con pelo blanco y piel morena, que se levantó educadamente del sofá cuando entró.

Y el tercero, increíblemente, era Dar, de pie junto a la ventana.

Por un momento la habitación pareció empezar a dar vueltas. Pero entonces Sere se enderezó y apretó los puños. No iba a volver a desmayarse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No es evidente? He venido a buscar a mi hijo. Y por favor, no trates de negar el parentesco. Porque ningún tribunal en el mundo te creería. Es mi viva imagen. Pero te advierto que estoy dispuesto a hacerme las pruebas de ADN, si es necesario.

Sere lo miró con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón a punto de salírsele de las costillas.

-Debes de estar loco.

-Lo estaba -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Antes de descubrir la pequeña zorra que eres, Serenity mia. Pero ahora vuelvo a estar cuerdo, y quiero a mi hijo.

-Sobre mi cadáver —dijo ella.

-Por como me siento ahora mismo, eso podría arreglarse. No me provoques más.

-Nos lo quiere quitar -dio su madre de pronto-. Quiere llevárselo a Italia. No lo volveré a ver.

-No puedes hacer eso -dijo Sere mirando a Dar.

-¿Y qué me lo va a impedir?

—Es un secuestro. Aunque supongo que eso es algo normal en tu mundo. ¿Y usted quién es? -le preguntó Sere al otro hombre-. ¿Otro de sus matones?

—Mi nombre es Malachate Dark, signorina,y soy abogado. Represento al márchese en este asunto.

-¿Quiere decir que es su consiguiere?

-Le sugiero que se siente, signorina Tsukino, y que se calme. También sería mejor si el niño se fuese a otra habitación. Creo que está asustado.

-Yo tengo otra sugerencia mejor -dijo Sere-. ¿Por qué no se marchan usted y su cliente y nos dejan en paz?

-Eso no es posible. Debe comprender que su hijo es el primer hijo y por tanto el heredero del márchese de Chiba, y que él pretende pedir su custodia ante los tribunales. Aunque se le permitirá a usted tener el acceso normal al niño, por supuesto. Pero créame, sería mejor para Endi si se ahorrara esta discusión. Tenemos una niñera esperando para cuidar de él.

El hombre se acercó a la puerta y llamó. Enseguida apareció una chica con uniforme color granate que tomó a Endi de la mano hablándole tranquilamente para llevarlo fuera de la habitación.

-¿Dónde lo lleva? -preguntó Sere.

-Al jardín -dijo el abogado-. Por ahora.

-Dar -dijo Sere-. Por favor, no hagas esto. No intentes apartarlo de mí.

-Ya se me han negado los dos primeros años de su vida -contestó él implacable-. Ya no estaremos separados por más tiempo. Qué descuido por tu parte no informarme de su existencia, cara mia. Incluso la noche anterior, cuando hablamos tan íntimamente de los detalles de tu vida, no dijiste nada, no me diste una pista de que habías dado a luz a mi hijo. ¿Realmente pensabas que podrías tenerlo oculto para siempre?

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

-Contraté los servicios de una agencia para que te siguiera. Recibí el informe completo anoche, después de que te marcharas. Fue apasionante leerlo.

-Así que alguien me observó cuando volví -dijo ella.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? -contestó Dar-. Tengo un hijo maravilloso y tú deliberadamente me ocultaste su existencia. Preferiste luchar sola antes que pedirme ayuda, o darme la satisfacción de saber que soy padre. ¿Cómo podría perdonar algo así?

-Se había acabado todo entre nosotros —dijo Sere levantando la barbilla-. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Rogar?

—Creo que eso es algo que quizá tengas que aprender en el futuro -dijo Dar.

-Ningún tribunal en el mundo alejaría a un bebé de su madre -dijo Sere.

-Sin embargo es su abuela la que se encarga de él cada día -contestó él-. Estaba observando cuando entraste en la habitación y el niño no ha intentado ir contigo. ¿Acaso se ha enterado de que eres su madre?

-Yo tengo que trabajar para mantenernos a los dos. Como te habrá dicho probablemente la condesa, las horas son largas y difíciles. Pero necesitaba el dinero, así que no tenía elección.

-Sí -dijo él con voz tranquila y fría—. Sí la tenías. Podías haberme elegido a mí. Todo lo que se necesitaba era una palabra, una señal.

Había una extraña intensidad en su voz, lo cual la asustó y al tiempo la enfureció más. Un súbito sonido de su madre, entre un gemido y un suspiro, atrajo su atención. Fue hacia ella, se sentó sobre el brazo de su silla y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Todo saldrá bien, mamá -dijo Sere suavemente—. Te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo puede salir bien? -preguntó la señora Tsukino casi con histeria-. Va a llevarse a mi pequeño tesoro a Italia, y no puedo soportarlo -añadió. Se apartó del brazo de Sere y miró a Dar con ojos desafiantes-. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí para arruinar nuestras vidas de esta manera? Sal de mi casa, y no vuelvas nunca.

-No es usted la única que sufre, signora-dijo Dar, y luego miró a Sere-. Pero sería mejor para mi hijo que otra persona cuidase de él hasta que se sepa la custodia. La niñera que he contratado se mudará contigo.

-No puede -dijo Sere-. Mi piso es demasiado pequeño.

-Entonces te encontraremos otro lugar para vivir.

-No quiero eso -dijo ella-. No quiero nada de ti. Sólo quiero que te vayas y nos dejes en paz.

-El márcheseestá siendo generoso, signorinaTsukino -dijo el abogado-. Podría pedir que transfirieran el cuidado de su hijo a un tutor temporal hasta que se decida la custodia.

-Y por supuesto, él está seguro de que conseguirá la custodia -dijo Sere poniéndose en pie-. Muy arrogante. ¿Pero qué tribunal le daría la custodia a un hombre con esos contactos criminales? Y me aseguraré de que sepan todo su pasado. Cueste lo que cueste.

_-_Dio mió-dijo Dar tras un silencio, y se dirigió de vuelta a la ventana con los puños apretados.

-Creo que está cometiendo un grave error, signorina-dijo el abogado-. Desde la muerte de su padre, _el __márchese_se ha convertido en la cabeza de una importante familia del sur de Italia, y presidente de un negocio con fuertes intereses en la industria turística entre otras cosas. Probablemente habrá oído hablar de la cadena de hoteles Comadora. Son internacionalmente famosos.

-Sí -dijo Sere-. Los conozco.

-Y márchesesignifica «marqués» en su idioma —prosiguió el abogado-. Es un título aristocrático, no lo que usted piensa. Sugerir que cualquier miembro de la familia Chiba ha estado relacionado con criminales sería una gran difamación, aparte de algo sumamente gracioso.

A Sere le parecía cualquier cosa menos gracioso. Se sentía completamente humillada y sonrojada.

-Lo siento —murmuró.

Tras ella, su madre gimió levemente y volvió a hundirse en la silla.

Dar se dio la vuelta lentamente para observarlas a las dos.

-¿Es eso lo que pensabas? -preguntó-. ¿Lo que realmente pensabas a pesar de todo? Eso explica muchas cosas. Entiendo por lo que ha dicho tu madre, que tu padre está en la oficina. Quizá podría ser recogido. No creo que tu madre deba estar sola.

-Sí, sí, lo llamaré -dijo Sere—. Y a su médico también -añadió, y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo intentando recordar el número hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía la mente en blanco.

Dar la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ella no lo miró, y se limitó a buscar entre las páginas del listín telefónico.

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

-Comenzará el proceso legal -dijo él—. Pero por esta noche puedes llevarte a Endimion a dormir a tu apartamento.

-Gracias -dijo ella con ironía.

-La bambinaia_, _que se llama Lita Kino, te acompañará para meterlo en la cama. Luego regresará a las siete de la mañana para hacerse cargo de él.

-Quizá podríamos quedarnos todos aquí —dijo ella—. Hay sitio de sobra.

-No —dijo él-. Este no es el ambiente que quiero para mi hijo.

«¿Por qué?», pensaba ella. «¿Porque es una casa normal y no un palacio? ¿Al igual que yo soy una chica normal que no es digna de ser tu marquesa?»

Por fin entendía por qué había sido tan importante el hecho de sobornarla, para librarse de ella. Había demasiado en juego, dinásticamente hablando, como parar permitir que un error como ella entrase en la ecuación.

Aquel viejo dolor inundó su alma de nuevo, un dolor que su orgullo le impedía mostrar ante Dar. Así que nunca le preguntaría «¿por qué me dejaste?» porque sabía ya la respuesta.

Además demostraría el hecho de que le importaba, y que él aún tenía poder para herirla. Y eso tenía que seguir siendo su secreto, y su tormento.

-Dar -dijo ella de pronto-. Esto no tiene por qué ser así. Seguro que podemos apañar algo. Podremos compartir la custodia de algún modo.

-¿Se supone que debo confiar en ti? ¿Cuando deliberadamente me has ocultado su existencia e incluso te has inventado un amante para seguir con la mentira? ¿Cuánto crees que vale tu palabra?

-No te culpo por estar enfadado.

_-_Mille grazie.

-Y quizá el haber hecho todo lo posible por ser la mejor madre para Endi no ha sido suficiente, pero él no te conoce en absoluto, y si se lo llevaran a otro país, rodeado de extraños, se sentiría desorientado y asustado. Es tímido con la gente al principio.

-Un rasgo que comparte contigo, _mia bella._

Ella también lo recordaba. Recordaba lo gentil y considerado que él había sido la primera vez que se habían acostado. Cómo la había despojado de su ropa y de sus inhibiciones.

-¿Podemos dejar de lado las reminiscencias personales? -preguntó ella furiosa.

-Será difícil -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Hacer un niño entre los dos es un tema bastante personal. Y para cuando me lleve a Endimion a Italia, ya nos conoceremos mejor. Te lo garantizo. La transición no será muy dura.

-Será mejor que haga esas llamadas.

Él inclinó la cabeza cortésmente y salió al jardín.

De pronto Sere escuchó en la distancia la risa de Endi. Se puso de pie y miró al vacío, apretando tanto los dientes sobre su labio inferior, que casi pudo saborear la sangre.

Quería odiar a Lita Kino, pero era imposible. Era demasiado amable, considerada y creía que Endi era un verdadero ángel. Habría querido esperar en la casa para hablar con su padre, pero de pronto había aparecido en la puerta un coche con chófer y Dar había insistido en que se llevara a Endi a casa.

Sere se había sentido sobrecogida al ver cómo Dar llevaba al niño en brazos al coche, y había deseado que a Endi le hubiera entrado una de sus llantinas y que se hubiese puesto a patalear y a extender los brazos hacia ella.

Pero no fue así. Ni tampoco se puso a llorar cuando Dar le había quitado el dedo de la boca.

-Ya no hace eso. Sólo cuando está asustado o cansado -había dicho ella.

-Razón de más para llevarlo a casa.

-Haré que tu padre venda la casa -le había susurrado su madre mientras se marchaba-. Marqués o no, pienso luchar contra este hombre ante todos los tribunales de este país.

Sere suspiró en silencio. «Ella no sabe contra lo que se enfrenta», pensaba. «Y yo estoy empezando a descubrirlo».

Sólo veinticuatro horas antes, había deseado cambiar su vida por completo, pero no hasta ese extremo tan catastrófico. Había imaginado que vendría un periodo duro de tiempo, pero jamás el desierto de soledad que se le anticipaba.

-Puede que no gane -pensó, y se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando Lita la miró.

-¿Está usted bien, señorita Tsukino?

-Sí, bien -mintió.

-He visto vino blanco en el frigorífico al sacar los huevos -dijo Lita-. ¿Por qué no se sienta mientras yo lavo los platos y luego le sirvo una copa?

«No quiero una copa», pensó Sere. «Quiero un viñedo entero. Quiero dejar de pensar».

-Sé que Dar, el marqués, te ha dado instrucciones de que metas a Endi en la cama, pero si no te importa me gustaría hacerlo a mí.

-Claro, señorita Tsukino. Lo que usted diga.

Endi estaba cansado. Para cuando le puso el pijama, Sere estaba a punto de llorar.

-Deje que me haga cargo —dijo Lita desde detrás—. Parece agotada.

Sere accedió y observó desde la puerta cómo su revoltoso hijo era arropado.

«Nunca se calmará», pensó con cierto aire triunfante. Y se quedó sorprendida al ver cómo se dormía a los cinco minutos.

Se quedó de pie junto a la cuna, observando a su hijo. Quería tomarlo en brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Quería salir corriendo con él en mitad de la noche a un lugar en el que nunca pudieran ser descubiertos.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza contra las barras de la cuna, escuchando la respiración suave de Endi. Y pensando en todas las noches silenciosas que se le avecinaban.

Cuando finalmente regresó a la otra habitación, descubrió que el sofá cama estaba abierto y que una copa de vino la estaba esperando con una nota que decía: _**La veré por **__**la mañana. L.**_

Dio un primer sorbo y luego se llevó el vino al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, suavizada por la espuma producida por el aceite de baño. Quería relajarse completamente.

Se quitó la ropa y se deslizó con un suspiro en el agua.

Pensaba que aquello la ayudaría a dormir. Y al día siguiente, cuando estuviese más descansada, las cosas le parecerían mejor. Al fin y al cabo ya sabía qué era lo peor que podía ocurrirle, e imaginaba que tendría que haber una manera de lidiar con ello.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos.

Sí, al día siguiente haría planes. Descubriría si tenía derecho a ayuda legal y conseguiría un abogado. Alguien que negociase con Dar y que la ayudase a mantener la distancia entre ellos.

«Sí, tengo que hacer eso», pensaba. «Mantenerme calmada. Así podré enfrentarme a él mejor».

Y en ese momento, como si hubiese invocado un demonio de su infierno personal, escuchó su voz profunda, burlona y demasiado cercana.

-¿Te estás quedando dormida en la bañera, mia bella Eso no servirá de nada. ¿No querrás que Endimion se quede huérfano tan pronto?

**WOW QUE PENSABA QUE DARIEN ERA UNA ESPECIE DE CRIMINAL Y RESULTO SER UN NOBLE RICO Y PODEROSO…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

SERE dio un grito ahogado y balanceó la copa bruscamente, derramando el vino por todas partes. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Dar apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola.

Trató de incorporarse pero entonces recordó que no había suficientes burbujas como para cubrirla y volvió a sumergirse. Vio cómo Dar se acercaba a ella.

-Apártate de mí.

-Sólo voy a recoger tu copa, nada más -dijo él—. Si se rompe, podrías hacerte daño -añadió mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano-. Además, sería vergonzoso si tuviera que decirle a la gente que la madre de mi hijo se ahogó en la bañera borracha.

-Simplemente mantenme fuera de tus conversaciones -dijo Sere secamente, sabiendo que se estaba sonrojando ante su mirada-. ¿Cómo diablos has entrado?

-Le dije a Lita que no cerrara con llave al marcharse.

-¿Que hiciste qué? Dios, ¿cómo has podido? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pensará?

-No me preocupa especialmente. Aunque me imagino que con que mire a Endimion lo sabrá. No podemos ocultar que una vez tuvimos una relación.

-Sí -dijo ella-. Haciendo énfasis en el «una vez». Pero no ahora, ni nunca más, ¿así que por qué no te marchas? Antes de que llame a la policía.

Dar negó con la cabeza.

-Tu destreza como anfitriona deja mucho que desear, cara mía.¿Quizá te sientas en desventaja por alguna razón?

-O quizá es que prefiera la compañía de gente a la que invito -dijo Sere-. Y tú nunca estarás en ninguna de mis listas de invitados.

-Te lo pasas muy bien en esta caja de zapatos, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que el sofá cama es extremadamente útil con las visitas que se quedan.

-Ésta es mi casa -dijo ella-. Y te aseguro que cubre todas mis necesidades. Ahora, me gustaría que te marcharas.

-¿Sin que sepas por qué estoy aquí? ¿No sientes algo de curiosidad, Serenity _mia_

-No se me ocurre ninguna buena razón por la que quieras volver a fastidiarme -dijo ella enfurecida-. ¿No te das cuenta de que eres la última persona a la que quiero ver? A no ser que hayas venido a decir que has cambiado de opinión y que no vas a seguir adelante con todo este asunto.

-No -dijo Dar-. No he cambiado de opinión. Sólo pensé que deberíamos hablar en privado. Quizá incluso tranquilamente. ¿Quién sabe?

-Yo sé -dijo ella-. Y no tenemos nada de lo que hablar. ¿Quieres robarme a mi hijo? Pues voy a ponértelo todo lo difícil que pueda. Y mis padres estarán conmigo.

-No -dijo Dar-. No estarán -añadió levantando la copa que aún tenía en la mano-.

Ahora voy a servirte un poco más de vino. Creo que lo necesitarás. Así que te sugiero que dejes de esconderte en esa bañera y te unas a mí en la otra habitación —finalizó tomando una toalla para lanzársela antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

No debería haber sido tan mojigata, pensó Sere. Sentía la boca seca y se vio obligada a cambiar su línea de pensamiento. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso de sus padres? Tenía que averiguarlo, y rápido.

Miró hacia el suelo, hacia la pila de ropa que había dejado tirada. El sentido común le decía que debía volver a ponérsela. Usarla como parte de la armadura que su instinto le decía iba a necesitar.

Pero finalmente optó por el albornoz de algodón que colgaba detrás de la puerta. Luego, tras tomar aliento, estiró los hombros y se dirigió desafiante hacia el salón, sólo deteniéndose al descubrir con sorpresa que estaba vacío.

La puerta de la habitación de Endi estaba entreabierta, así que corrió hacia ella y la abrió de golpe.

Dar estaba de espaldas a la puerta, inclinado sobre la cuna de Endi. ¿Acaso planeaba llevarse al niño mientras ella estaba en el baño?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró ella-. No lo toques. No te atrevas.

Dar se enderezó y se dio la vuelta.

-Vi esto en el suelo -dijo sosteniendo un oso de peluche marrón-. Estaba colocándolo en su sitio. Y sólo me he acercado para ver dormir a mi hijo. Un placer que se me ha negado durante los dos últimos años.

-Y uno que tú quieres negarme a mí para siempre.

-Como tú habrías hecho conmigo, mia cara,si el destino no hubiera intervenido -dijo él mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para que Sere lo precediese hasta el salón. Cuando estuvieron allí, Dar miró a su alrededor-. ¿Y es aquí donde has permitido que pase los primeros años de su vida? ¿En esta coniglierai?

-¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?

-Una madriguera —dijo él—. Para los conejos.

Sere se mordió el labio. ¿La habitación había encogido de pronto o era sólo el efecto de la presencia de Dar? Y la cama abierta y hecha no ayudaba tampoco. De hecho era bastante vergonzoso.

-Era todo lo que podía permitirme en aquel momento -dijo ella-. Y me va bien –añadió pensando en las horas que había pasado pintando las paredes.

-Una palabra tuya -dijo él-. Una pista de que estabas incintay todo habría cambiado. Mi hijo habría venido al mundo en Comadora, en la cama en la que yo nací, y mi padre, y mi abuelo —añadió tomándola por el brazo para que lo mirara de frente-. Dio mió, Serenity, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que siguiera viviendo sin saberlo?

-Porque ya no estábamos juntos -dijo alejándose de él-. Decidí que mi hijo iba a ser parte de mi vida sólo, y que yo no quería nada de ti. ¿No dejé eso suficientemente claro en su momento?

-Más que claro. Lo que no pude entender fue por qué. No puedes haber pensado de verdad que era un mafioso. Eso es imposible, absurdo.

-¿Por qué? Era evidente que había cosas que no me habías dicho. Cosas que no querías que supiera. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Quizá podrías haberme dado el beneficio de la duda.

-No -dijo ella—. Tú podías haberme dicho la verdad. Supongo que los dos teníamos nuestras razones.

-Sí-dijo Dar-. Pero también me arrepiento, cosa en la que no parece que coincidamos.

-Te equivocas -dijo ella mirando al suelo-. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas no haberte conocido.

-Por desgracia para los dos, eso no se puede cambiar -dijo él mientras le entregaba la copa llena de vino—. ¿Brindamos por nuestros errores?

-No se trata de una reunión social -dijo ella-. Has dicho que habías venido a hablar.

-Y así es —dijo él-, si pensara que estás en disposición de escuchar. Tuve mejor suerte con tus padres.

-¿Qué les has dicho? Como los hayas amenazado...

-¿Con qué? Una vez más estás imaginando demasiadas cosas.

-¿Me estás insinuando que se han rendido sin luchar? No me lo creo.

-Tu madre, creo que habría hecho lo que fuera por frustrar mis planes. Tu padre sin embargo ha sido más razonable.

-¿Él cree que debo entregarte a Endi sin más? ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-No. Él sabe que, aunque hiciera todos los sacrificios que tu madre le pide, seguiría sin tener dinero para la batalla legal. Sobre todo si se desarrollara en Italia.

-Vas a llegar hasta el final y a hacer lo que sea para salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad?

-No le veo la gracias a perder, bella mia-dijo él-. Pero estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Significaría eso que Endi se quedaría conmigo?

-Eso dependería de ti -dijo él-. Endimion va a venir a Italia conmigo. Siendo mi hijo, ha de aprender todo sobre su herencia. Simplemente te invito a que lo acompañes.

-¿Como qué? ¿Como una niñera? Creo que prefiero ir a los tribunales.

-Él ya tiene una niñera. Y otra esperándolo en Italia para adorarlo. Pero lo que realmente necesita es la estabilidad de tener dos padres. Así que, Serenity _mia, _te pido una vez más, como hice hace tres años, que seas mi esposa.

Durante unos momentos Sere se sintió demasiado sorprendida para hablar.

-¿Se trata de una broma de mal gusto? -preguntó por fin.

-No -dijo él-. Por si no te acuerdas, ya estamos prometidos.

-¿Se supone que tenía que creerme aquella tontería? No lo creo. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, acabó hace tiempo y lo sabes. No puedes revivirlo a tu antojo.

-Muy bien entonces -contestó él-. Olvidemos que ocurrió. Finjamos que te lo estoy pidiendo por primera vez.

-Pero no puedes querer casarte conmigo.

-No tengo especial deseo de casarme en absoluto -dijo él-. Pero hay buenas razones por las que debo sacrificar mi libertad.

-¿Tu libertad? ¿Y qué pasa con la mía?

-¿Llamas a esto libertad? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor-. Trabajar a todas horas, vivir en esta ratonera. No lo creo.

-Siempre podría pedirte una pensión para el niño eso mejoraría mis circunstancias.

-Pero si ya me estoy ofreciendo a mantener a nuestro hijo, como el marqués de Chiba. Además, nuestro matrimonio eliminaría cualquier pega ante el derecho de Endimion a heredar cuando llegue el momento, y significaría que su bienestar pasaría a ser cosa de los dos. Creo que eso es mejor que una batalla legal.

-La cual puede que gane yo.

-Puede, ¿pero podrías soportar el horror que eso supondría? ¿El horror tras el horror? El caso podrías durar años.

-O hasta que me quede sin dinero, claro.

-Creo que piensas que casarte conmigo sería como una tortura. Entonces deja que te aclare una cosa. Lo que te ofrezco simplemente es una manera de formalizar la situación, no una unión amorosa. Han cambiado mucho las cosas para eso. Sólo compartiríamos techo, si es lo que te preocupa. Ya he aceptado que cualquier sentimiento que tuviéramos el uno por el otro pertenece al pasado. Que éramos personas diferentes, y los dos hemos seguido con nuestras vidas.

-Eso dices ahora -dijo ella-. Pero la otra noche dijiste que aún me llevabas en la sangre.

-Pero ha ocurrido mucho desde entonces -dijo Dar-. Y mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado como resultado de ello. Ahora nuestro hijo es lo único que hay entre nosotros, y nuestro único interés debería ser su bienestar. Estas de acuerdo, espero.

Sere asintió ensimismada.

—Bene-dijo él alegremente—. Como recompensa, te prometo que tu vida como la marquesa de Chiba será todo lo fácil que pueda ser. Serás tenida en cuenta y a veces se te pedirá que actúes como mi anfitriona.

-¿Y tú?

-Dudo que eso te preocupe -dijo él con frialdad-. Sin embargo, me aseguraré de que todas mis relaciones queden en secreto.

-¿Cómo quedó la nuestra?

_-_Davvero-asintió él-. Precisamente.

-¿Y qué pasa si yo conozco a alguien?

-Te pediré que actúes con la misma discreción. No toleraré ningún escándalo en mi familia. ¿Entonces cuál es tu respuesta, Serenity? ¿Serás mi esposa?

-No sé qué decir. Quiero decir que puede que tú quieras tener más hijos en algún momento.

-Ya tengo un hijo para salvaguardar la herencia. Ésa siempre fue mi prioridad en esos asuntos. En cuanto al resto... -se encogió de hombros-. Tengo primos, casados y _con __bambini._A veces mi casa parece estar llena de niños. Aunque eso será bueno para Endimion. No habla tan bien como debería, y casi no sabe cómo darle a la pelota. Eso tiene que cambiar.

-¿Cómo te atreves? La semana pasada ni siquiera sabías que eras padre. Y ahora eres un experto en niños.

-Yo no he dicho eso -dijo Dar tranquilamente-. Pero Lita tiene ciertas preocupaciones que me ha comentado.

-Pues no tenía derecho -contestó Sere-. Endi es precioso y puede hacer todo tipo de cosas -añadió, tratando de olvidar algunas discusiones que había tenido con su madre a ese respecto.

-Y creo que podría hacer muchas más -dijo Dar con una sonrisa fría-, si se le permitiera, y cuando mantenerlo limpio de cualquier mota de polvo deje de ser una prioridad. ¿Sabe nadar?

Sere se puso colorada, molesta por su último comentario pero a la vez incapaz de refutarlo. Se daba cuenta de que Dar no había perdido el tiempo durante el primer encuentro con su madre.

-No, aún no -dijo ella-. Quería llevarlo a la piscina local, pero los fines de semana siempre estoy muy ocupada.

-Eso no es un problema -dijo Dar-. Disfrutaré enseñándole en nuestra propia piscina.

Sere se mordió el labio tratando de no pensar en la imagen que sus palabras habían evocado.

-Sí, supongo...

-Así que -dijo él tras una pausa-, ¿zanjamos el tema ya? ¿Te casarás conmigo y vendrás a Italia con nuestro hijo?

-No parece que tenga mucha elección -dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Y qué pasaría si pudieras elegir?

-Entonces desearía estar todo lo lejos de ti como fuera posible.

Dar echó la cabeza para atrás y entornó los ojos.

-Bueno, no desesperes, bella casa en Comadora es grande, un palazzo,con paredes gruesas y muchas habitaciones. Podrás evitarme con facilidad.

-Gracias -dijo ella.

-Esta noche, sin embargo, no tendrás esa suerte -añadió él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pienso pasar la noche aquí.

-Pero... pero no puedes. No hay espacio -dijo Sere tratando de no mirar el minúsculo sofá cama.

-Estaremos apretados -convino él. Se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a aflojarse la corbata-. Pero sólo será una noche.

-Me lo prometiste. Me juraste que esto no ocurriría. ¿Por qué pensaría que podía confiar en ti?

-Han cambiado las tornas, cara mia-dijo él mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa-. Yo no confío en ti. ¿Quién sabe lo que estarías tentada de hacer si te dejara sola? Pero no tengo intención de faltar a mi palabra. Este sillón parece cómodo, así que lo usaré para dormir. Y así tú podrás tener el congegnosin perturbaciones. Espero que duermas bien.

Colocó la camisa en el respaldo de la silla, se sentó y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines mientras Sere lo observaba alarmada. Pero cuando se puso en pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura para quitarse los pantalones, ella intervino.

-Detente ahí.

-¿Tienes algún problema?

-Sí -dijo Sere con sus ojos celestes brillando por la ira-. Claro que lo tengo.

-Pues enfréntate a él -dijo Dar bajándose la cremallera de los pantalones. Se los quitó y los dejó doblados junto con el resto de su ropa. Llevaba calzoncillos de seda y el resto de su cuerpo era piel bronceada y suave. Por un momento Sere se encontró a sí misma recordando su sabor y sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía por la excitación.

-Vaya, Serenity, te estás sonrojando -dijo él-. No pienso dormir con la ropa puesta. De todas formas antes no eras tan mojigata -dijo señalando sus calzoncillos-. Éstos, como sabes, son una concesión. Pero si aún te resulta demasiado el verme así, siempre puedes cerrar los ojos. ¿Tienes una toalla que pueda usar?

Con la boca seca, Sere dijo que sí y sacó una toalla del mueble, aprovechando para descubrir la foto de Endi.

—¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Dar situándose a su lado y tomando la foto-. ¿Es aquí donde normalmente la guardas?

-No -admitió ella un tanto vacilante.

-La escondiste -dijo él-. ¿Por si venía?

-Piensa lo que quieras. No me importa nada.

Dar colocó la foto en lo alto del mueble y dijo:

-Y te preguntas por qué no confío en ti.

Le quitó la toalla de las manos y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Sere se arrodilló y abrió el cajón de abajo para buscar. Sabía que allí había algo de ropa de invierno.

Sacó uno de los pijamas con sentimiento de alivio. Estaba desgastado y nunca le había gustado, pero le cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies.

Estaba terminando de abrocharse el último botón cuando apareció Dar y se quedó quieto al verla.

_-_Santa Madonna_, _no me extraña que duermas sola. Me temo que voy a tener que elegir yo tu ajuar, sobre todo la ropa íntima.

-Gracias -dijo Sere con ironía-. Pero prefiero elegir mi propia lencería. Y si no te gusta mi aspecto, siempre puedes cerrar los ojos.

-Es una solución -dijo él-. Pero se me ocurren otras con las que disfrutaría más añadió, y vio cómo Sere se ponía seria-. Tranquila, _cara mia. _Pienso mantener mi palabra. Pero a veces cubrirse demasiado puede ser un error, porque deja mucho a la imaginación. Supongo que una manta de sobra es mucho pedir.

Sere quería gritarle que deseaba que pillara una neumonía y que se muriera solo en una zanja. Sin embargo dijo:

-Sí, tengo una.

Sacó una manta azul claro todavía en su envoltorio del armario.

-La compré para Endi. Para cuando deje la cuna y pase a la cama.

-Entonces te estoy doblemente agradecido -dijo él tras un silencio incómodo-. Porque es un doble sacrificio para ti. Y me aseguraré de que se venga con nosotros a su nueva casa.

Por un momento Sere sintió ganas de llorar. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se metió en la cama tapándose hasta el cuello, escuchando cómo la estructura de metal crujía como de costumbre.

-Dio-murmuró Dar-. Y esa atrocidad se quedará aquí.

Bueno, ella no iba a discutir sobre ese punto.

-¿Apagas la luz, por favor? -dijo Sere-. Cuando estés listo.

-Ya estoy listo.

Ella se quedó tumbada con los ojos cerrados cuando él pasaba por su lado hasta que la habitación quedó a oscuras. Luego esperó a que él regresarse al sillón.

Pero sintió que se había quedado de pie junto a ella.

-Serenity -dijo Dar —. ¿Has deseado alguna vez poder volver atrás en el tiempo y borrar lo que ha ocurrido?

-No -dijo ella-. Porque sé que es imposible, y prefiero enfrentarme a la realidad.

-¿Entonces no podríamos hacer una tregua sólo por esta noche y estar juntos por los viejos tiempos?

Ella deseaba desesperadamente agarrarlo y llevarlo a la cama. Y recordó que nunca antes había compartido una habitación con él sin acabar dormida entre sus brazos.

Pero si se rendía, estaría perdida para siempre. Y si se resistía, al menos mantendría lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Que puede que fuese lo único que le quedase en las semanas, meses o incluso años por venir.

-Incluso aunque estuviera de humor para tener sexo casual -dijo Sere-, me has dado tu palabra. Además, te estás halagando a ti mismo_, __signore. _Los viejos tiempos no fueron tan especiales.

Escuchó cómo su respiración cambiaba y se estremeció al saber que había ido demasiado lejos. Y esperó una retribución que sabía era inevitable. Pero no pasó nada.

Suspiró en silencio buscando un lugar fresco en la almohada. Tenía que parecer descansada por la mañana, no aparecer con unas ojeras hasta el suelo.

Eso era lo que tenía que recordar por encima de todo. Cualquier otra cosa sería un desastre porque, como habían demostrado aquellos segundos en la oscuridad, le iba a resultar difícil resistirse a su encanto sexual.

Desde su primer encuentro, la pasión la había cegado, y por esa razón no había hecho las preguntas adecuadas. Su primera sorpresa había sido su dominio del inglés, pero al preguntarle, él simplemente había dicho que había tenido buenas profesoras.

Sere se había preguntado en su momento si se referiría a otras mujeres y decidió no seguir investigando. Ahora sospechaba que había ido a la escuela en Inglaterra, y probablemente también a la universidad. O allí o en Estados Unidos.

También le había dicho que trabajaba en el Gran Hotel Comadora, pero ella nunca había ido allí a verlo porque su exclusividad disuadía a los visitantes normales. Las entradas estaban controladas por guardias de seguridad y el personal tenía que seguir reglas muy estrictas, así que Sere se había mantenido alejada. De otro modo habría descubierto enseguida que él no era un simple empleado, sino el dueño. Y aquello era lo último que él hubiera querido que ella supiera.

Su propia ingenuidad la hacía estremecerse. Cómo había confiado en él pensando en su futuro juntos.

-Me gustaría tener una casita -le había dicho a Dar una vez-. En uno de los pueblos que hay en las montañas, mirando al mar, con un jardín y un limonero.

-Mmm -había dicho él mientras le retiraba el pelo de la cara suavemente-. ¿Y me prepararás limoncellode nuestro árbol?

Hablaba del potente licor que se preparaba en la zona. Ella se había reído.

-Bueno, podría intentarlo.

Qué tonta había sido, y cuánto se había tenido que divertir él a su costa, sabiendo que la iba a plantar una vez que el caluroso verano tocase a su fin.

Había encontrado para sí una virgen inexperta y la había convertido en el instrumento de su placer.

Ni siquiera había tenido que besarla. El sonido de su voz siempre había sido suficiente. Y, a juzgar por esa noche, seguía siendo igual.

¿Entonces cómo iba a enfrentarse a un futuro de esterilidad en Italia? Una esposa que no era una esposa, viviendo en una casa que nunca sería su casa. Su única unión con Dar sería el hijo que habían engendrado juntos. Un hijo que los había apartado mucho más de lo que lo habrían hecho los años o la distancia.

Dar la culpaba por mantener oculto su embarazo, ¿pero qué otra cosa podría haber hecho sintiéndose tan despreciada como se había sentido? Y la amenaza que había seguido a aquel desprecio había sido suficiente para mantenerla alejada de Italia desde entonces. Al menos hasta ese día.

Y había sido todo por mediación de Dar.

Y ahora, sorprendentemente iba a regresar a su lado en la Campania. Tendría que aprender a ser su marchesa.A sentarse a su mesa, a llevar la ropa y probablemente las joyas que él le proporcionara. A ser amable con su familia y a recibir a sus invitados. Y nunca dejar que nadie supiese que se estaba desangrando por dentro.

Suponía que habría compensaciones. Sabía que se le rompería el corazón. Y estaba asustada. Asustada de la soledad inevitable que le aguardaba, del poder que él aún ejercía sobre ella, del omnipresente peligro de traicionarse a sí misma.

Tenía que trabajar junto con su ira y su resentimiento para crearse un muro que la protegiese. Una barrera que, no podría romper ni toda la sensualidad de Dar. Así es como sería.

Sin embargo se encontró a sí misma recordando de nuevo sus sueños de tener una casita y un limonero y se vio a sí misma caminando bajo él de la mano con Dar mientras la luz del sol traspasaba las hojas.

Y aunque en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa, había lágrimas en sus mejillas cuando finalmente se quedó dormida.

**UPS UNA BODA SERA LO CORRECTO?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

ESTABA agobiada, hundiéndose en las profundidades de un mar sin fondo, incapaz de moverse o de salvarse.

Lentamente giró la cabeza y vio que Dar estaba tumbado junto a ella, sobre las sábanas. Tenía la manta azul echada sobre él y también vio el pijama de Endi.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba dormido sobre el pecho desnudo de su padre. De pronto Sere sintió una ternura en su interior tan fuerte que sintió ganas de llorar.

Tragó saliva y trató de controlarse. Recordó que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a verlos a los dos juntos, aunque no en una circunstancia semejante. Y al mismo tiempo sintió celos, porque Endi normalmente se sentía incómodo con los extraños. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de apartarlo de Dar.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al borde de la cama. Aún era pronto, pero la necesidad de un café era tan fuerte como la necesidad de salir de aquella situación.

Además quería que Endi y ella estuvieran listos para cuando Lita llegara. Pensó que no podía culpar a Lita por hacer su trabajo. Sí, tenía preocupaciones, pero Sere también las tenía. También ella se preocupaba ante el aparente deseo de su madre de seguir tratando a Endi como si fuese un bebé. La señora Tsukino había colmado de regalos a su «pequeño príncipe», al «pequeño hombrecito de la abuela», y normalmente regalos en forma de ropa carísima que se empeñaba en mantener impoluta. Incluso ayudar a su abuelo a recoger los recortes de los setos parecía estar en la lista prohibida.

Era lógico que Endi no destacara en las actividades al aire libre. Y le daba pereza comer solo y hacer pequeñas tareas que Sere le mandaba, probablemente porque estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería en otras ocasiones.

Se puso en pie y se quedó quieta al sentir un movimiento tras ella.

_-_Buongiorno-dijo Dar con voz dormida.

-Buenos días -dijo ella sin mirarlo-. Iba a preparar café, si quieres. No tengo espresso.

-Un café está bien -dijo él-. Si puedo liberarme lo suficiente como para beberlo.

-¿Lo llevo de vuelta a la cuna? -preguntó Sere.

-¿Para qué molestarlo sin necesidad?

-Quizá debería preguntarte yo a ti lo mismo —dijo Sere mirando al suelo-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Estaba llorando —dijo Dar-. Quería beber algo y se lo di. ¿Debería haberlo dejado sediento?

-También habría que haberlo cambiado.

-También lo hice -dijo él-. Después de una tremenda lucha. Aunque no garantizo que esté bien hecho.

-¿Has hecho eso? -preguntó Sere volviéndose en esa ocasión para mirarlo.

-Por supuesto. Estaba incómodo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias. No puedo comprender por qué no lo oí llorar. Siempre lo hago.

-Parecías muerta. Ni siquiera gritaste «violación» cuando me tumbé en la cama. Quizá sentiste que Endimion estaba allí para actuar de carabina.

-Quizá.

-Un amigo me advirtió que cuando tienes un hijo, el concepto de tres en una cama cambia de significado. Ahora sé lo que quería decir -dijo, y vio cómo Sere apartaba la mirada-. Era una broma.

-Una broma inapropiada -dijo ella-. Prepararé el café. Y gracias de nuevo por ocuparte de Endi.

-Ha sido un placer.

Para cuando Sere regresó, Endi se había despertado y estaba de mal humor.

-Estás un poco desagradable por las mañanas, figlio mió-dijo Dar-. Como tu mammina.

-Lo siento -dijo Sere tras beber un sorbo de café ardiendo-. Pero esto no es fácil para mí.

-Ni para mí, cara mia-dijo él-. Ni para mí.

Él se bebió también el café con la consiguiente queja sobre la temperatura que Sere recordaba tan bien. Luego se puso en pie y tomó a Endi en brazos.

-Ven aquí, gruñón. Vamos a darnos un baño con papá a ver si eso te pone de mejor humor -dijo, y se giró hacia Sere-. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-No -dijo ella-. En absoluto.

Ella se entretuvo haciendo la cama y volviéndola a convertir en un sofá mientras trataba de ignorar el sonido del chapoteo del agua y de las carcajadas de Endi provenientes del baño. Trataba también de no sentirse envidiosa ni rechazada porque sabía que eso no le llevaría a ninguna parte.

Se preguntaba qué ocurriría después. Suponía que tendría que hablar con la señora Kaio y decirle que Safe Osaka la perdería antes de lo previsto.

Y también tendría que visitar a sus padres y darles la noticia, una situación que tenía todos los ingredientes para ser pesadilla de primera categoría.

Y si Dar decía en serio lo de trasladarla a un piso mayor, entonces tendría que comenzar a hacer las maletas. Era como si su vida hubiera sido invadida de pronto por un torbellino y todos sus planes y sus certezas hubieran sido arrastrados por el viento.

«Tres años atrás», pensaba Sere. «Habría dado lo que fuera por casarme con él. Y ahora que lo voy a conseguir, no hay nada que desee menos. Sólo voy a tener la fachada del matrimonio, pero no el interior. Pero por el bien de Endi tengo que encontrar la manera de soportarlo». ¿Cómo era aquel dicho popular? Ten cuidado con lo que deseas por si acaso se hace realidad.

Fue al dormitorio de Endi para prepararle la ropa del día, y allí fue donde Dar se reunió con ella minutos después. Estaba vestido mientras que Endi, a su lado, estaba envuelto en una toalla.

-¿Tienes un paño o algo? Tengo que secar el suelo del cuarto de baño -dijo Dar.

-No importa -dijo Sere-. Lo limpiaré cuando me bañe yo. Parece que os lo pasáis bien juntos. Por alguna razón, no se siente tímido contigo.

-¿Por qué iba a mostrarse tímido? ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a aterrorizarlo?

—No, oh, no -dijo Sere.

-Serenity, no estoy intentando quitarte el puesto. Tú siempre serás su madre. Pero nos necesita a los dos.

Sere sintió un nudo en la garganta. Asintió, incapaz de hablar, mientras doblaba y desdoblaba una pequeña camiseta.

Dar le puso la mano en el hombro. Su tacto fue gentil, pero Sere sintió su resonancia en su sangre y sus huesos.

-Ve y vístete -dijo-. Yo me encargaré de nuestro hijo.

Ella no deseaba su consideración ni su amabilidad. Necesitaba antagonismo para alimentar su ira. Para acabar con los recuerdos de aquellos días y aquellas noches cuando su universo se había reducido a una habitación y a la cama donde ella yacía en sus brazos.

Necesitaba odiarlo.

El estado del baño ayudó bastante. Parecía como si hubiera sido arrasado por una ola gigante y le llevó diez minutos limpiarlo todo.

Era evidente que su vida iba a cambiar a todos los niveles, no sólo en lo personal. ¿Sería capaz de lidiar con ello?

Aunque no sería la mujer de Dar de una manera normal, jugaría un papel práctico en su vida, y quizá debía preguntar cuál iba a ser ese papel.

Suspiró. Había muchas cosas que quería saber, entre otras cómo se había hecho Dar la cicatriz. Sus suposiciones habían sido erróneas, pero no le había dado ninguna otra explicación.

Suponía que Dar encontraría las circunstancias del incidente demasiado complicadas como para explicarlas. ¿Qué podría haberle ocurrido? ¿Podría convencerlo para que se lo contara?

Por otra parte estaba su familia. Parecía que Dar tenía más primos aparte de la condesa. ¿Cuánto sabrían ellos de su existencia? ¿Y qué pensarían de su llegada, con un niño?

Cuando salió del baño, con unos vaqueros y una camisa azul claro, encontró a Dar de pie junto a la ventana con Endi en brazos, aparentemente teniendo una conversación sobre el tráfico en la calle.

-¿Has visto a los hombres de seguridad que vigilan el piso? -preguntó Sere.

-Los envié a casa la otra noche -dijo Dar-. De ahora en adelante, _cara, _te vigilaré yo mismo. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

-Principalmente dejar mi trabajo y tratar de calmar a mi madre -dijo Sere metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos tratando de parecer despreocupada-. Probablemente ahora esté buscando un matón para sacarte fuera de la ecuación.

-Qué pena que no sea un mafioso como tú pensabas -murmuró él-. Podría haberle sugerido alguno.

-Supongo que también debería empezar a hacer las maletas si realmente pretendes que nos mudemos de aquí. ¿O era sólo una amenaza?

-Pretendo hacerlo -dijo él-. Y lo más rápido posible. Pero no traigas muchas cosas. Planeo proporcionaros a Endimion y a ti todo lo que necesitéis, incluyendo nuevos armarios.

-Y yo prefiero elegir mis propias cosas.

-¿De las cuales eso es un buen ejemplo? —preguntó Dar tras mirarla de arriba abajo.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que habrías encontrado esta ropa perfectamente aceptable.

-Pero ninguno de los dos somos los mismos, ¿verdad, Serenity?

-No -dijo ella-. No lo somos. Y como dato de interés, ¿quién era el Dar Alexander que una vez dijiste ser?

-¿Estás interesada? -preguntó él levantando las cejas-. Quizá sea un paso hacia delante. Alexander era el nombre de mi difunto padre, y me lo pusieron como segundo nombre en el bautizo. Lo utilizaba cuando no quería revelar mi verdadera identidad.

-Claro -dijo ella-. ¿Cómo no me lo imaginé?

-¿Entonces me permitirás enmendar mis errores y aceptarás mi deseo de agradecerte que te cases conmigo?

-No quiero tu gratitud -dijo ella secamente-. Ni quiero un ajuar de vestidos de diseño. Sólo quiero el espacio que me has prometido.

-¿Eso excluye comer conmigo en el hotel Gran Capital? Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

-Si no hay más remedio.

-Me agobias -dijo él secamente-. ¿Quedamos a la una en el bar?

-¿Comer en un restaurante? -preguntó Sere mirando a su hijo-. No creo que Endi pueda aguantarlo.

-No tiene por qué -dijo Dar—. Lo he preparado todo para que pase un tiempo con unos amigos míos, Rei y Nicolas Kumada, para que podamos hablar sin distracción.

-Eso es muy arbitrario -dijo ella-. Puede que a mí no me gusten esos amigos tuyos.

-Bueno, los conocerás más tarde, para que puedas juzgar por ti misma.

-Y puede que a Endi tampoco le gusten.

-Lo dudo -dijo él-. Tienen gemelos de su edad. Y se adapta mejor de lo que crees –dijo Dar mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara a su hijo—. Díselo a mammina.¿Quién soy yo?

-Papá -dijo Endi, y ocultó la cara en el hombro de su padre.

Sere hizo un esfuerzo por reírse y aplaudir. Con qué facilidad Dar se había ganado al niño. ¿Pero por qué lo había dudado? Antes de que le hablara aquel primer día en Sorrento, ya era plenamente consciente de la intensidad de su mirada. Su corazón le había latido con fuerza anticipando el momento en que fuese a su lado. Había quedado seducida sólo por una mirada.

Se dio la vuelta murmurando algo sobre buscar su bolso y en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta anunciando la llegada de Lita.

Sere sabía que sería hipócrita discutir con la niñera sobre preocupaciones que ella misma compartía, así que la saludó educadamente y sonrió.

Fue a la cocina a preparar más café mientras Lita recibía las instrucciones para el día. En ese momento mandaba Dar, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Aún se sentía extrañada por la sorpresa de su regreso y de sus traumáticas consecuencias, pero su confusión no duraría para siempre. Pronto volvería a tener el control sobre sí misma y se aseguraría de que se estableciera algo más que una colaboración en lo que respectaba al cuidado de Endi. Algo que le resultaría más fácil siendo oficialmente la esposa de Dar.

Cuando regresó al salón, Dar se acercó a ella, tras entregarle a Endi a la niñera.

-Debo irme -dijo. Sacó su cartera y le dio lo que parecía ser una ostentosa suma de dinero, que colocó junto a la fotografía de Endi sobre el mueble—. Para taxis. Mañana tendrás un coche y un chófer a tu disposición.

-El transporte público siempre ha sido muy adecuado para mí -dijo Sere, pensando en la cantidad de veces que había maldecido las multitudes y los retrasos.

-Entonces gástalo en lo que te apetezca -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-. En esto, al menos, la elección es tuya.

Ignorando la mirada de desconfianza de Sere, le tomó la mano y la levantó.

-No voy a besarte, bella mia-dijo, y pasó su mano sobre su barbilla sin afeitar-. No querría marcar tu exquisita piel.

Sere murmuró algo incoherente y retiró la mano con más prisa que cortesía, sabiendo que Lita estaba mirando con la boca abierta.

Entregó su carta de renuncia en Safe Osaka, sabiendo que aquello causaría un ligero revuelo pero incapaz de explicar su decisión. Era demasiado complicado. Y, por supuesto, le quedaba enfrentarse a sus padres.

Había esperado que su madre se lanzara al ataque según entrara por la puerta, pero la señora Tsukino estaba en el piso de arriba, tumbada en la cama con las cortinas echadas. La mirada que le dirigió a Sere fue casi de sumisión.

-Así que te ha persuadido -dijo-. Supuse que lo haría. Un hombre así. No nos dimos cuenta de contra quién nos enfrentábamos.

-No será tan malo -le dijo Sere tomándole la mano-. Italia es un país precioso. Podrás venir a vernos cuando quieras. Seguro que a Dar no le importará.

-¿Cómo iba a imaginar que al final vendría y te encontraría?

-Estará bien -le dijo su padre mientras bajaban las escaleras-. Voy a llevarla unos días a Cornualles. Siempre le ha gustado ir allí, y no hemos podido ir recientemente.

-No -dijo Sere-. Porque habéis estado demasiado ocupados cuidando de Endi. Quizá esto le proporcione un descanso. Papá, con respecto a la boda, cuando ocurra...

-¿Quieres que nos mantengamos alejados?

-Cuento con que tú me llevarás al altar, pero ¿cómo se sentirá mamá al respecto?

-Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él -dijo su padre-. Cariño, dime una cosa.

-Si puedo.

-El padre de Endi -dijo él-. ¿Fue sólo algo temporal o realmente te importaba?

-Me importaba -dijo ella apartando la mirada-. Pero descubrí que no era correspondida.

-Bueno, al menos está intentando arreglar las cosas ahora, por mucho que diga tu madre. Incluso me pidió permiso -dijo su padre, y le colocó la mano en el hombro-. No será fácil, lo sé, pero quizá deberías tratar de congeniar un poco con él.

«Pero para eso él tendría que querer lo mismo», pensó ella. «Y no es así. Además, ¿Cómo puedo congeniar con alguien cuando realmente no sé quién es? Nunca lo he sabido».

-Quizá ése sea un puente que tengo que cruzar -dijo ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Buena suerte en Cornualles. Estaremos en contacto.

No quería llegar tarde a cenar, así que se gastó algo del dinero de Dar en un taxi. No se había cambiado para la cita, sólo se había puesto sus pendientes favoritos. Pero deseó haberse puesto algo más elegante al entrar al vestíbulo del Gran Capital y ver los grupos de mujeres que se reunían para charlar antes de comer.

Dar estaba ya sentado en el bar cuando Sere entró. Se estaba riendo por algo que había dicho el barman, y ella dudó un momento al notar cómo la fuerza de su atracción la golpeaba una vez más como un puñetazo en la garganta.

Y se dio cuenta de que no era la única. Las mujeres le dirigían miradas furtivas desde todos lados. «En eso no ha cambiado nada», pensó al recordar cómo lo mismo ocurría cada vez que paseaba con él por Sorrento.

Y la cicatriz de su cara no le había restado atractivo. Al contrario, parecía un espadachín del Renacimiento herido en un duelo.

En ese momento Dar se giró y la vio. Se bajó del taburete y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

_-Cara _-dijo suavemente mientras le tomaba la mano-. Así que has decidido unirte a mí. No podía estar seguro. Pero estoy encantado —añadió mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Sere se estremeció y retiró la mano—. ¿Aún no hay beso? ¿A pesar de que he aprendido la lección de esta mañana y me he afeitado en condiciones?

-No considero eso ningún incentivo -contestó Sere con frialdad-. He accedido a casarme contigo. No veo la necesidad de adornos.

-¿Ves? En eso no estamos de acuerdo. Veo que tendré que enseñarte la diferencia entre el comportamiento en público y en privado, mi reticente prometida. Pero discutiremos sobre eso más tarde.

La condujo hasta una mesa retirada y le hizo señas a un camarero que pasaba.

-¿Qué vas a beber? ¿Sigue siendo Campan con soda?

-Sólo agua mineral, por favor.

-La otra noche bebiste vino blanco.

-Hoy necesito mantener la cabeza despejada.

-Agua mineral_, __per favore _-le dijo Dar al camarero-. Para los dos.

El camarero se marchó, dejando un silencio entre los dos que Dar fue el primero en romper.

-¿Has tenido una mañana productiva?

-Supongo -dijo Sere encogiéndose de hombros-. He dejado mi trabajo, he visitado a mis padres, que planean irse de vacaciones a Cornualles.

-Yo tampoco he estado parado -dijo él-. Los requerimientos legales para el matrimonio van rápido, así que había pensado que lo mejor sería que te mudaras aquí a mi suite hasta la boda.

-¿Mudarme contigo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Encontrar un piso para alquilar por un tiempo tan corto podría ser un problema –explicó él-. Pero no te preocupes. La suite tiene dos habitaciones enormes.

-Pero somos tres —dijo ella en voz baja-. Cuatro con Lita.

-La _bambinaia _trabajará sólo durante el día. Por la noche nos ocuparemos nosotros de Endimion. Tú llevas haciendo eso desde que nació. Así que no creo que sea difícil. Podrá decidir con quién comparte habitación cada noche. Un acuerdo excelente, ¿no crees?

-No querrás saber lo que pienso.

-Probablemente no -convino él-. Pero no estarás obligada a soportar mi compañía por mucho tiempo. Saldremos para Italia según nos casemos y, una vez allí, haré todo lo posible para no ponerme en tu camino. A juzgar por mis compromisos laborales, no creo que sea difícil.

-¿Y no podemos llegar a otro acuerdo? -preguntó Sere-. Puesto que sólo será poco tiempo, ¿no podríamos Endi y yo quedarnos en nuestro piso?

-Por desgracia eso es imposible -dijo él colocando la mano sobre la suya y acariciándole suavemente la palma con el pulgar-. Ya ves, carissima_, _te necesito a mi lado. Sobre todo por las noches. Sólo por si al final decidieras intentar escaparte de mí.

En ese momento el camarero llegó con las bebidas, y otro compañero fue enseguida con los menús y la carta de vinos.

Sere se refugió tras la carta mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. Era increíble como el tacto de Dar aún seguía removiéndola por dentro después del daño que le había hecho.

Era una locura y necesitaba recuperar la cordura cuanto antes, o su existencia se haría insoportable. Jamás en su vida se había sentido menos hambrienta, pero sabía que debía comer algo, así que se decidió por el consomé y el pollo con salsa de vino. Era el combustible para su próxima batalla.

-¿Así que te quedarás aquí conmigo y no discutirás más? -preguntó Dar cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo. Ella asintió y él sonrió—. Me encanta tu obediencia. ¿Brindamos por la armonía marital?

-No -dijo Sere con sequedad-. Gracias. Ni con agua.

_-_Che peccato-dijo él-. Qué pena. Entonces brindemos por tus pendientes -añadió, y extendió una mano como si fuera a tocar una de las flores azules que formaban sus pendientes. Entonces Sere se echó hacia atrás. -Dime, Serenity, ¿vas a estremecerte cada vez que me acerque a ti?

-¿No se trata de eso? -dijo ella bruscamente-. No te quiero cerca de mí. Has prometido guardar las distancias, ¿pero puedo creerte?

-¿Y cómo puedo hacerte ver que algún contacto entre nosotros es inevitable y que tienes que aceptarlo? -preguntó él con frialdad-. Voy a difundir la noticia entre mis amigos y familiares de que somos dos amantes que nos hemos reencontrado.

-No puedes pretender que yo pase por eso. No después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Claro que lo pretendo. De hecho insisto. Se hablará del tema cuando nuestro matrimonio y nuestro hijo salgan a la luz. Quiero minimizar eso por el bien de Endimion. Quiero hacerle creer a la gente que fuimos víctimas del destino, que nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

-Eso es totalmente hipócrita.

-¿Prefieres que se sepa toda la verdad? Te aseguro que a mi primo Seiya le encantaría. Publica una serie de revistas de cotilleo, sacando a la luz los secretos de los ricos y famosos. Hasta ayer se consideraba mi heredero, y no le hará gracia saber que ha sido destituido. Si descubre que el nuestro es sólo un matrimonio de conveniencia, nuestros acuerdos de alcoba serán portada de todas las revistas que publica. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Oh, Dios -dijo Sere bajando su copa-. No podría hacer eso.

-Piénsalo de nuevo -dijo él-. Nunca nos hemos caído bien, así que lo haría y estaría encantado. Así que prefiero salvaguardar mi orgullo y mi privacidad, _cara mia. _Y tú deberías colaborar. A no ser que quieras aparecer como la amante rechazada y la esposa no deseada que Darien Chiba echó de su cama. ¿Es eso lo que prefieres?

-No -dijo ella-. No quiero eso.

-Entonces haz tu parte y deja de comportarte como si yo fuera un leproso. Porque me aburre, y hace que me pregunte lo que harías si alguna noche yo pusiera a prueba tu determinación. ¿Capiscel?

-Sí -dijo ella con voz casi inaudible.

-Bene-convino él con una sonrisa-. Ahora vamos a comer en paz.

**ESTA VA A SER UNA RELACION MEDIO DIFICIL…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

SERE entró en el restaurante junto a Dar, caminando como una autómata. La llevaba agarrada por el brazo como si estuviera bajo su custodia mientras seguía al camarero hacia otra mesa.

-Tienen un nuevo chef -dijo Dar-. Y se dice que la comida está muy buena.

-Tú pareces conocer mucho sobre ello —dijo ella-. ¿Es este hotel parte de la cadena Comadora, por casualidad?

-Lo adquirimos hace seis meses.

-Ya veo. Díme una cosa.

-Si puedo.

-¿Cuando nos conocimos, por qué no me dijiste quién eras en realidad? ¿Por qué me dejaste pensar que eras un empleado de hotel sin más?

-Porque eso era exactamente lo que era -dijo él-. He estado viajando por todos los hoteles del grupo para aprender el trabajo en cada departamento, para poder ver en qué estado estaban. Tradicionalmente mi familia siempre se ha dedicado a la agricultura y a la banca. Los hoteles fueron comprados en el siglo diecinueve por un antepasado mío que se dice los ganó jugando al póquer. Cuando mi padre los heredó, quiso librarse de ellos. No le interesaba el turismo. Pero yo no opinaba igual. Pensaba que dirigir la cadena sería más interesante que los cítricos y el aceite de oliva, o que sentarse en alguna oficina con aire acondicionado de Roma. Así que estuve trabajando de incógnito y redactando un informe con el que esperaba convencer a mi padre para que mantuviese los hoteles e invirtiese en ellos

-Pero yo no tenía nada que ver con los hoteles -protestó Sere-. Yo trabajaba para una compañía independiente. Podías haberme dicho la verdad.

-Serenity, como el heredero de los Chiba, yo llevaba mucho equipaje conmigo. Somos una familia adinerada y ha habido mujeres en mi vida cuya única prioridad era mi dinero. Me había vuelto suspicaz. No tenías ni idea de quién era yo y aun así me deseabas por quien era. Por ser Dar Alexander. Eso me encantaba. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?

-Lo comprendo. Pero tu dinero debe de haber sido útil cuando querías librarte de alguien.

-Sí -dijo él-. Al final todo se reducía a dinero. ¿Es eso todo lo que querías preguntar?

-No. Tengo cientos de preguntas. Pero no estoy segura de que estés preparado para contestarlas.

-¿No? -preguntó él-. Ponme a prueba.

-Bueno. La cicatriz en tu mejilla. Me preguntaba cómo te la hiciste.

-Un accidente -dijo él sin expresión alguna-. En las colinas de Comadora. Mi coche se salió de la carretera en una curva y me despeñé por un barranco. Quedé muy mal herido. Un hombre de la zona me encontró y me salvó la vida administrándome los primeros auxilios antes de que llegara la ambulancia.

-Fuiste afortunado.

-Sí -convino él-. ¿Quieres más detalles?

-¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Hubo alguien más implicado en el accidente?

-Fue hace tres años. Iba con alguien. Una chica llamada Amy Mizuno. Ella no lo superó.

-Eso es terrible -dijo Sere al ver la expresión en su cara. Quería pararse ahí, no preguntar nada más. Pero era imposible, por supuesto.-¿Estabais muy unidos? ¿La conocías bien?

-La conocía casi de toda la vida -dijo él calmadamente-. Había venido a vivir al _palazzo _con su tía, la condesa, por invitación de mi padre. Los padres de Amy habían muerto,y la condesa era una viuda con poco dinero. Mi padre tenía un fuerte sentido de la familiay consideró que era su deber ocuparse de ellas. Amy además iba a ser lapróxima marquesa de Chiba. El anuncio de nuestro compromiso estaba planeado parauna semana después del accidente.

Sere tuvo que guardar silencio mientras notaba cómo el dolor volvía a golpearla por dentro. Por fin veía por qué él había tenido que librarse de ella con tanto interés. Ella se había convertido en un inconveniente. Un insulto para su futura esposa.

—Lo siento -dijo finalmente-. Debió de haber sido horrible, perder a la chica con la que te ibas a casar de esa manera.

-Sí -dijo él-. Fue la peor época de mi vida. Algo que no puedo olvidar. Así que mantengo la cicatriz para recordar cómo me arrebataron la única posibilidad en mi vida de ser feliz.

«¿Cómo puedo escuchar esto?», se preguntaba Sere. «¿Cómo puedo dejar que vuelva a hacerme daño?» Quería llorar hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas. Pero con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se controló y dijo:

—¿Sabe alguien qué causó el accidente?

-En la investigación se encontró un neumático reventado en el coche, así que fui absuelto. Peor aún tengo que vivir con el recuerdo.

«Y yo tengo que vivir con tu traición y no sé si puedo nacerlo», pensó Sere.

-Bigamia -dijo ella-, ¿Es ésa otra tradición de la familia Chiba? Porque pareces haberte prometido con dos mujeres a la vez.

-Nunca debí dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos, y lo sé. Créeme. Ya he sido castigado por mi silencio.

-Amy -dijo ella esforzándose por decir el nombre-. ¿Sabía lo mío?

-Sí.

-Ya veo. Así que yo fui la única tonta.

-No -dijo él-. Quería decírtelo todo. Explicártelo y pedirte que me perdonaras. Pero entonces tuve el accidente y después de eso todo cambió. Como ya sabes.

-Sí -dijo Sere-. También debió de ser horrible para la condesa perder a su sobrina. No me extraña que yo no le caiga bien.

-Serenity _mia, _Amy lleva muerta tres años. Circonia tiene que aceptarlo.

-¿Y sigue viviendo en el _palazzo _a pesar de todo?

-Por supuesto -dijo él-. No podría pedirle que se fuera. Además, yo suelo estar fuera y ella lleva la casa y la finca por mí.

-Así que está destinada a recordar a Amy constantemente -dijo ella-. Y tres años no son tanto tiempo cuando te importa realmente una persona. Después de todo, tú también debes de pensar en ella.

-Sí -dijo él-. Pienso en ella. Y tres años pueden parecer una eternidad.

«Me lo he ganado», pensó Sere.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz baja-. No debí haberme entrometido.

-Tenías que saberlo -dijo él-. Y yo quería explicarlo. Pero hasta ahora no has mostrado curiosidad por el pasado. ¿Quién sabe? Yo podría haber pasado estos tres años en la prisión Regina Coeli por robo con violencia -dijo él poniendo su mano sobre la de Sere-. ¿Hay algo más que quieras preguntar?

Por un momento Sere creyó detectar una nota de súplica en su voz. Pero era ridículo. Dar nunca había suplicado en toda su vida.

Y había muchas preguntas en su mente pero sabía que no podría soportar la respuesta. Las noticias sobre Amy ya habían sido suficiente.

-No hay nada que necesite saber. Después de todo no es como si el nuestro fuera un matrimonio de verdad. Sólo es un acuerdo, por el bien de Endi. Así que será mejor que mantengamos nuestras vidas en privado.

-Como desees.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, pero Sere sintió como si hubiera estado comiendo serrín. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía permitir que Dar notase su agonía. Cuando terminaron la comida, Sere tuvo que acompañar a Dar al ático para inspeccionar su nuevo y temporal hogar.

Las habitaciones estaban bien separadas, para su tranquilidad. Una frente a la otra con una enorme sala de estar de por medio. Y cada una tenía su propio baño, así que no podría quejarse de falta de privacidad.

-¿Estarás cómoda aquí? -preguntó él-. Espero que sea todo lo que deseabas.

-Todo -dijo ella-. Excepto la libertad para tomar mis decisiones o vivir mi propia vida.

-Una nadería, imagino, cuando la celda que ocupas está tan bien decorada. Y también sin cerraduras -dijo sacando una llave de su bolsillo-. Para la puerta de tu habitación. Por si acaso yo camino en sueños.

-Te despertarías rápido cuando Endi empezase a gritar. ¿Cuándo vamos a recogerlo de casa de tus amigos? El tiempo pasa y aún tengo que regresar a mi piso para empaquetar.

-Ya lo he arreglado todo par que dos chicas de administración de aquí se ocupen de ello -dijo Dar-. Les dije que trajesen lo mínimo. Haré que se deshagan del resto.

-Madre mía -dijo ella-. ¿Es parte de tu plan para obligarme a comprar ropa nueva?

-No, confío en Rei para hacer eso. No puede esperar a llevarte de compras.

-Puedo comprar mis propias cosas -dijo Sere-. Y no necesito niñera.

-Creo que ella es algo más que eso -dijo él-. Su marido es uno de mis mejores amigos, y yo fui el padrino en su boda. Ellos han sido buenos conmigo en compensación. Te diriges a una nueva vida, Serenity, con sus propios requerimientos. Como esposa mía, tendrás que llevar ropa de diseñadores italianos. ¿Cuántos conoces? ¿Qué tipo de ropa formal necesitarás? ¿Cuántos vestidos de noche, cuantos camisones? Eso es algo de lo que Rei sabe, y puedes confiar en su consejo. También podrá ayudarte en otros aspectos. Antes de casarse con Nicolas, trabajaba como lingüista. Así que quizá podrías practicar el italiano con ella para recuperar tu antigua fluidez. Pero con un vocabulario totalmente diferente, carissima.

-¿Tienes alguna otra orden que darme? —preguntó Sere con una deliberada frialdad.

-Si se me ocurre alguna, te lo haré saber.

-Qué agradable debe de ser salirse siempre con la suya. Piénsalo. Necesitas un heredero, ya lo tienes. Necesitas un lugar en el que tenernos, tienes un hotel con una suite vacante. No quieres casarte y encuentras a una esposa que tampoco quiere estar cerca de ti. Tienes ventaja en todos los aspectos.

-¿Ah, sí, bella miaQué interesante que pienses así. Pero quizá sea mejor que te abstengas de hablarles de mi suerte a Rei y a Nicolas. Puede que no estén de acuerdo contigo. Una cosa más antes de que vayamos con ellos -dijo él. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una caja de terciopelo. Cuando la abrió, Sere se quedó sin aliento al contemplar el diamante que había dentro-. Dame la mano.

-No creo que esto sea necesario.

-Al contrario, es esencial. Así que_, __perfavore._

Vacilante, Sere dejó que le colocara el anillo en el dedo. Un momento que se había imaginado muchas veces durante aquel verano. Pero no de ese modo. Nunca de ese modo.

-Es... precioso.

Al mismo tiempo el brillo del anillo parecía un alien en su mano, haciéndola parecer una cenicienta.

-Pronto te acostumbrarás a llevarlo -dijo Dar como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Como todo lo demás, eso parece.

—Habrá compensaciones -dijo él-. Mañana te abriré una cuenta bancaria.

-No quiero eso.

-Dio mió, Serenity. ¿Es que tienes que discutir todo lo que hago? ¿Quieres que nuestro hijo se críe en medio de un campo de batalla?

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces, por favor, trata de aceptar los acuerdos a los que hay que llegar.

-Puedo intentarlo. Pero no es fácil cuando todo tu mundo se pone patas arriba de golpe.

-¿Crees que eres la única? Yo también estoy obligado a hacer algunos cambios.

-Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Entiendo que quieras ver a Endi, pasar tiempo con él, y juro que cooperaré. ¿Pero por qué atarte en un matrimonio no deseado cuando podrías encontrar a alguien a quien amar de verdad, alguien que supiera cómo ser marquesa? Alguien que incluso la condesa aprobara.

-¿Crees que ésa es una cualidad esencial en mi prometida?

-Creo que sí, o si no habría problemas -dijo Sere-. Tienes que ver eso. Al fin y al cabo ella lleva tu casa y me verá como una intromisión. Una pobre sustitución de la chica que ella adoraba.

-Entonces ella también tendrá que acostumbrarse. Créetelo, Serenity. Mi hijo crecerá en mi casa con la certeza de que su madre es mi esposa. Nada de lo demás servirá, ni para él ni para el mundo en general -dijo él. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió-. Ahora empieza a hacer tu parte. Mis amigos van a conocer a una chica felizmente reencontrada con su amante, así que finge. Avanti.

El asesino en serie estaba al acecho, y la heroína estaba sola en su apartamento en medio de una tormenta inmensa. En cualquier momento iba a darse una ducha, pensaba Sere, porque eso era lo que siempre ocurría.

No necesitaba horrores artificiales. Ya tenía bastante pensando en el accidente de Dar. Quizá por eso seguía despierta, cuando el sentido común le decía que debía irse a la cama, con Endi dormido en su cuna junto a ella. Se había preguntado cómo reaccionaría el niño a su nuevo hogar, pero casi no había protestado.

A Sere no le había resultado difícil tampoco encajar con Rei y Nicolas. Ella era alta y delgada, con el pelo largo y negro. Nicolas era más tranquilo, con cara amable, observando a su mujer y a los niños con expresión de adoración.

En otras circunstancias a Sere le habría encantado tenerlos como amigos. Pero se sentía un fraude total. Y sentarse en un sofá con Dar a su lado pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros había resultado extremadamente difícil.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Rei le había dicho a Sere lo sexy y glamoroso que era

Dar, y que ella era testigo del romance del siglo.

-Ir de compras será muy divertido -le había dicho Rei-. Sobre todo porque Dar no nos ha puesto límite para gastar.

Aunque Rei seguro que había sentido curiosidad sobre la relación de Dar con Sere, no hizo preguntas. El único momento tenso fue cuando vio el anillo de Sere

-¿Un diamante? -preguntó-. Pero pensé que como tu prometida tiene ojos celestes habrías elegido un zafiro —le preguntó a Dar-. ¿O crees que traen mala suerte? Algunos lo piensan. Y un diamante es para siempre, ¿no?

—Para siempre -dijo Dar con una sonrisa.

Sere se había encontrado a sí misma preguntándose lo que había querido decir Rei con eso.

-¿Ha sido tan difícil? -le preguntó Dar mientras regresaban en coche al hotel.

-No -admitió ella-. Son adorables. Odio tener que engañarlos de esta forma.

-No subestimes a Rei. Es una mujer muy lista.

-Entonces tendré excesivo cuidado. ¿Por qué le extrañó que mi anillo fuera un diamante?

-Te diste cuenta -dijo Dar-. Esperaba que llevases el rubí de los Chiba, que tradicionalmente pasa de generación en generación.

-Pero no a mí.

-No -dijo él-. Fue encontrado entre los restos del coche. Mi padre lo enterró con Amy.

-Ya veo -dijo ella-. Es comprensible. Me pregunto si la caja que contiene mi vida habrá sido ya fabricada.

-Eso te ha molestado. No era mi intención. Pensé que te había liberado de un trabajo tedioso.

-Lo habría sido -admitió ella-. Es que estoy acostumbrada a mi independencia.

-Entonces quizá te agradará saber que no estarás agobiada por mi presencia en la cena de esta noche -dijo él-. Voy a salir. ¿Prefieres cenar en la suite o bajar al restaurante?

-Me quedaré en la suite. Será mejor para Endi.

-Como desees. Haré que los del servicio de habitaciones te lleven el menú.

Sere se preguntaba dónde tendría intención de pasar la noche, pero no podía preguntar. Porque no tenía derecho. Era la vida que había elegido por el bien de Endi. Una vida en la que hacerse la ciega y la sorda sería lo mejor.

-Pasaré a darle las buenas noches a Endimion antes de marcharme -dijo él-. Si me lo permites, claro.

-Difícilmente podría impedírtelo.

-Tienes la llave de tu habitación -le recordó Dar-. Podría haber una puerta cerrada entre nosotros.

Aunque Sere se preguntaba si aquello realmente le impediría entrar si quisiera. Aquella noche, recordando aquellas palabras, Sere se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta de cristal que daba a la _tenaza _de la suite. La abrió y se apretó el cinturón de la bata al salir a la oscuridad de la noche.

Su viejo camisón de algodón no había sobrevivido a la mudanza. Así que había tenido que utilizar el que colgaba de la puerta del baño. Echaba de menos su antigua bata. La había tenido durante años, incluso se la había llevado a Italia cuando trabajaba para la agencia de viajes.

Pero al menos habían llevado la manta azul de Endi, y el oso de peluche marrón.

Sabía que no sería bien recibida en Comadora. Sabía que la condesa la odiaría al verla como sustituta de su sobrina.

Se dio la vuelta inquieta para volver a entrar y se encontró con Dar, que se había colocado tras ella sin hacer ruido. Sere se echó hacia atrás del susto e inmediatamente Dar la agarró para enderezarla.

-Perdóname -dijo él-. No quería asustarte.

-No esperaba verte -dijo ella liberándose de sus brazos.

-¿Creías que iba a celebrar nuestro fidanzamentopasando fuera la noche entera?

-Incluso si lo hicieras, no sería asunto mío. Haz lo que quieras.

-¿Me estás dando permiso para perderme, cara miaQué amable por tu parte, pero totalmente innecesario. Porque efectivamente haré lo que me dé la gana. Pensé que estarías en la cama.

-Ya me iba -dijo ella secamente.

Quería escapar. Con su llegada, la noche de pronto se había convertido en sumamente calurosa y la terraza parecía demasiado pequeña.

-Entonces, antes de que lo hagas, quizá me dejes ver una vez más a mi hijo.

—Por supuesto -dijo Sere mientras se dirigía al salón-. Y también es mi hijo.

-No lo he olvidado -dijo él-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí fuera, Serenity? ¿Mirando a la luna?

-Pensaba -dijo ella mirando al suelo-. ¿Regresará la condesa para la boda?

-No -dijo él-. Se quedará en el palazzopara asegurarse de que todo esté en orden para cuando lleguemos.

-¿Y después?

-Se quedará, al menos hasta que estés lista para llevar la casa.

-¿O incluso más?

-Quizá -dijo él con un suspiro-. Serenity, mi padre le prometió un hogar. Por respetar su recuerdo, no puedo privar a la condesa de eso, a no ser que ella desee irse. Espero que puedas aceptarlo.

-Parece que tendré que hacerlo -dijo ella. Se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación.

Dar la siguió y se colocó junto a la cuna con expresión de ternura en su cara.

Sere pensó: «Una vez me miró a mí así y me hizo olvidar la soledad que me invadía. Una reacción ridicula. Inolvidable también».

Dar la miró entonces mientras se dirigía de vuelta al salón.

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella-. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Nuestro hijo -dijo él-. Es curioso pensar que hayamos creado un hijo entre los dos y que ahora no soportes estar junto a mí. ¿Cómo puede haber ocurrido esto, Serenity mia ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo estar a solas conmigo? ¿Por qué te asusta que te toque?

-No estoy asustada.

-No me mientas. Eras virgen cuando viniste a mí y sin embargo nunca te apartaste. Desde aquel primer momento fuiste tan cálida en mis brazos que pensaba que el corazón me iba a explotar de felicidad.

Sere podía sentir cómo el calor inundaba su cuerpo al oír sus palabras.

-Pero eso -dijo ella-. Eso fue cuando estaba enamorada de ti. Es bastante diferente.

Sus palabras parecieron caer como piedras en el pozo de silencio que se abrió entre ellos. Sere había lanzado el relámpago y estaba esperando al trueno. Pero cuando Dar habló, su voz era calmada.

-Por supuesto. Tienes razón. Eso lo cambia todo. Te estoy muy agradecido por recordármelo. Graziey buenas noches.

Sere escuchó cómo se alejaba y luego cómo se cerraba su puerta. Supo que por fin estaba sola y a salvo. Había sido afortunada de poder escapar, y lo sabía. Ahora sólo tenía que enfrentarse al deseo que sentía dentro.

Pero pensaba que podía enfrentarse a ello. Tenía cosas que hacer. Ropa que comprar. Italiano que aprender. Días que disfrutar con Endi por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Muchas cosas para mantenerla ocupada y olvidarse de aquellos pensamientos prohibidos. Y por su propio bien, tenía que empezar cuanto antes. Llamar a Rei por la mañana. Hacer una lista de todos los libros que no había tenido tiempo de leer.

Teniendo una niñera podría ir al cine. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero al mismo tiempo se enfrentaba al doloroso proceso de convertirse en una extraña, la marquesa de Chiba. La esposa que nadie quería, y mucho menos Dar.

**NO INVENTES ESTABA COMPROMETIDO CON OTRA CUANDO SALIA CON SERENA NO ME EXTRAÑA EN NADA QUE ALGUIEN HAY HECHO DE TODO PARA QUE ELLA SE FUERA DE ITALIA EN AQUEL ENTONCES…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

SÍ QUE estarás casada dentro de dos días —dijo Rei. Es excitante, ¿no?

-Maravilloso -convino Sere.

No se sentía como una novia, pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo, aunque el vestido de lino que Rei le había recomendado y que la llevaría al aeropuerto y a su nueva vida tras la ceremonia, tenía un corte perfecto y se ajustaba a sus formas con total naturalidad. Y sus zapatos de tacón eran para morirse.

Y en cualquier momento Rei le diría que se relajara, porque si no la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo echaría a perder la línea del vestido. Pero Rei nunca entendería que aquello no eran sólo nervios de antes de una boda, sino auténtico pánico.

Desde su confrontación con Dar la primera noche en el hotel, él le había tomado la palabra y la había dejado hacer su voluntad, salvo cuando estaban con Nicolas y Rei, momento en el que hacía el papel de novio perfecto.

En el resto de ocasiones en que se encontraban, era educado pero distante. Pero no solía ocurrir. Salvo las horas que pasaba viendo a Endi, Dar pasaba bastante poco tiempo en el hotel.

Bueno, Sere no podía culparlo por hacer caso a sus deseos. Pero sólo ella sabía que en el fondo estaba sola, y que cuando llegara a Comadora, su soledad aumentaría.

-Ahora quítate el vestido y cuélgalo -dijo Rei-. Dar no puede verlo antes de la boda. ¿Va todo bien? Estás muy callada hoy.

Sere se quitó el vestido y lo colgó en la percha.

-Se trata de Lita -dijo al fin.

-Ah -dijo Rei-. ¿Se ha enamorado de Darien?

-No, por supuesto que no -dijo Sere-. Al menos eso creo.

-Todas lo hacen. Yo tuve una niñera australiana cuando nacieron los gemelos y cada vez que Darien iba a casa, se ponía roja como un tomate y se negaba a hablar durante horas.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó él?

-Ni se enteró -dijo Rei-. Es increíble la poca vanidad que tiene en esos aspectos.

-Bueno, su arrogancia en otros sentido lo compensa -dijo Sere mientras se abrochaba un precioso vestido azul.

-No pensarías así si hubieras conocido a su padre, el marqués Alexander -dijo Rei—.Eso sí que era un autócrata supremo. Y por supuesto esa vieja bruja que trajo a su casa después de que su esposa muriera lo animó a pensar que no podía hacer nada mal. Ella y Amy, su arma secreta.

-¿Cómo era Amy? ¿Era guapa?

-Un ángel. Sumisa y muy dulce. Siempre quise morderla para ver si salía miel de sus venas en vez de sangre. Y llevaba su pureza hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se reservaba para el matrimonio. No era de extrañar que Darien buscara diversión en cualquier parte -añadió y se llevó la mano a la boca de pronto—. Oh, Serenity. Me pierde la boca. Perdóname, por favor.

-No hay nada que perdonar. No estoy bajo ninguna ilusión con Dar.

_-Cara _-dijo Rei levantándose de la cama en la que estaba tumbada y yendo a arrodillarse junto a ella-. Escúchame, Nicolas, yo y todos los amigos de Dar estamos felices de que estéis juntos. Y de que le hayas dado un hijo al que adora.

Dejemos que el pasado quede atrás. No importa.

-Amy murió -dijo Sere-. Eso importa.

-¿Crees que Dar deseaba casarse con ella? -preguntó Rei-. No y no. Era la condesa la que hizo que el viejo marqués bailara al ritmo que Amy dijera. Con Dar era diferente, pero Amy era su niña, su cariño. Y Amy deseaba a Darien.

-Aun así dices que no eran amantes.

-¿Pero de quién era la elección? Nicolas, que conoce a Dar desde niño, me dijo que ella siempre lo observaba e intentaba estar cerca de él. Me dijo que era una zorra, y perdóname, porque Nicolas nunca habla así.

-¿Pero por qué Dar accedió a casarse con ella?

-El matrimonio de sus padres había sido concertado -dijo Rei-. A él le quedó claro enseguida lo que se esperaba de él. Y quizá pensó que se trataba de algo para complacer a su padre. Él tenía sólo doce años cuando su madre murió y tras eso, su relación con el marqués se hizo más complicada. Y Dar era muy salvaje cuando era joven. Pero entenderás por qué su relación con el pequeño Endimion es tan importante.

-Sí, lo entiendo -dijo Sere.

Rei se puso en pie.

-Pero me estabas hablando de Lita. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Se ha tomado la tarde libre para ir a una entrevista de trabajo -dijo Sere-. Aparentemente sólo tiene un contrato temporal con nosotros, que dura sólo hasta que volvamos a Italia y el personal de Dar se ocupe. Entonces se irá. Voy a echarla de menos y Endi también. Y es alguien con quien puedo hablar en mi propio idioma.

-Entonces pregúntale a Dar si puede quedarse. Es muy simple. Estoy segura de que puedes persuadirlo. Haz como yo. Espera a que estéis en la cama y lo hayas hecho feliz. Te dará lo que sea. Y el resto de los sirvientes se quedarán tranquilos cuando tengas otro bambinidel que puedan ocuparse.

-Ése es el tipo de plan astuto que me gusta.

Aunque no como Rei había sugerido, podría hablar con Dar de Lita, pero no tuvo oportunidad el resto del día. Por la tarde fue a visitar a sus padres en un último esfuerzo de convencerlos para asistir a la boda.

Pero la señora Tsukino, aún en camisón y blanca como la leche, dijo que no se encontraba bien para ir y que necesitaba a su marido con ella en caso de emergencia. Y puso nervioso a Endi al abrazarlo con demasiada intensidad.

Sere regresó a casa sintiéndose como si la hubiera atropellado un tren, sólo la tranquilizaba la calma de su padre.

-Se recuperará, cariño -había dicho-. Sólo necesita tiempo.

Dar estaba fuera y, aunque Sere había planeado asaltarlo con lo de Lita, aún seguía sin llegar cuando decidió irse a la cama. Cuando se despertó, Lita ya había llevado a Endi al salón para el desayuno, así que tuvo el baño para ella sola.

Se bañó y se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos.

-Avanti-dijo Dar cuando ella llamó a la puerta para entrar en la sala.

Dar estaba en la cama leyendo el periódico y bebiendo café. Levantó la mirada y alzó las cejas al verla.

_-Buongiorno _-dijo tras una pausa-. Perdona si no me levanto. ¿Quieres café?

-No, gracias. Ya he desayunado.

-Vaya -dijo él-. Me traen una taza extra cada mañana por si acaso tengo suerte. Creo que tendré que decirles que paren. ¿A qué debo este placer extraordinario?

-He venido a pedirte un favor.

-Me fascinas, bella todo al elegir mi habitación para hacer tu petición.

-Bueno, no le des mucha importancia -dijo Sere tajantemente-. Es sólo que parece que te veo muy poco estos días.

-Pues ya estás viendo bastante de mí ahora mismo. ¿O quieres más?

-No.

-Me decepcionas -murmuró Dar-. Pero si no es mi cuerpo, supongo que será dinero. ¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Dinero? Claro que no. No me he gastado ni la mitad de lo que me diste.

-Parece que lo estás gastando sabiamente -dijo colocándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Gracias, creo.

que no esperes que convenza a tu madre para que vaya a la boda. Odiaría tener que decepcionarte.

-No. He aceptado que ésa es una causa perdida. Además, no te escucharía. Pareces ponerla nerviosa.

-Mi dispiace-contestó él sin signos reales de arrepentimiento-. Parece que tengo el mismo efecto en ti, cara mia.¿Entonces qué es?

-Quiero que Lita se quede en Italia con nosotros y que siga cuidando de Endi, por favor.

Dar cambió de posición y se colocó la sábana a una altura más aceptable.

-Serenity -dijo—. Tengo mucho personal que baila de alegría ante la perspectiva de poder cuidar al futuro marqués. No le faltarán atenciones, te lo prometo.

-No -dijo ella-. Pero él está acostumbrado a Lita y le gusta. Además los otros hablarán italiano y se sentirá perdido al principio. Y a mí también me gusta Lita y puedo hablar con ella en mi idioma. A pesar de la ayuda de Rei, me voy a sentir muy sola.

_-¿_Davverol_? _—preguntó él sardónicamente-. ¿No sientes que quizá podrías hablar conmigo?

-Eso no es muy probable -dijo ella-. Al fin y al cabo no nos casamos para hacernos compañía, sino por el bien de Endi.

-¿Es que una cosa excluye a la otra?

-Creo que tiene que ser así. Después de todo, tú no siempre estarás allí -dijo ella, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla-. Tienes tu trabajo y tu propia vida.

-No -dijo él-. Eso es verdad. Va es eso lo que quieres, estoy dispuesto.

-Ah -dijo Sere sin saber muy bien qué hacer-. Pues muchas gracias.

—¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas. Esperaba una muestra de gratitud más tangible.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

-Pues yo creo que sí. ¿Es un beso mucho pedir? -preguntó Dar estirando la mano.

Quería decirle que se fuera al infierno, pero era demasiado.

-No eres tan generoso como pensaba.

-Ni tú tampoco, ón por la que hasta ahora te he pedido tan poco. Además, tendrás que besarme mañana en la boda. Es la tradición -dijo con una sonrisa-. Y necesitas practicar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y entonces Sere se colocó a un lado de la cama, ignorando su mano, se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Pero antes de que pudiera enderezarse, Dar la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella. De pronto Sere se encontró tumbada a su lado y vio la burla en sus ojos. Burla mezclada con algo más inquietante. Algo que, al contrario que su cabeza, todo su cuerpo quería explorar.

-Pero no me conformaré con algo tan pequeño como eso, Serenity _mia._

Y su instintivo gruñido de protesta fue silenciado por sus labios. La besó a conciencia agarrándola de un brazo mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo dorado.

La miró con los ojos brillantes, como preguntando algo que a ella le daba miedo contestar. Sólo sabía que, si volvía a besarla, estaría perdida para siempre. Así que, cuando volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella, un sonido mezcla entre miedo y deseo escapó a sus labios.

Entonces todo acabó cuando sonó el teléfono.

Dar maldijo en voz alta pero no la soltó, así que ella tuvo que hacer fuerza para liberarse y salir de la cama para correr hacia la puerta. Cruzó corriendo la sala de en medio y se encerró en su propia habitación.

_-Mammina _-dijo Endi saliendo del baño seguido muy de cerca por Lita.

-Ha tenido un pequeño accidente con los cereales esta mañana -le dijo a Sere-. He tenido que cambiarlo. No sabe lo lejos que puede lanzar un cuenco de cereales.

Cuando Sere se agachó hacia su hijo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Dar atándose la bata y con cara de ira.

Sere tomó al niño en brazos y se giró para mirarlo a la defensiva.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo en italiano-. Tú y yo. Ahora.

-No hay nada de que hablar -dijo Sere dándose cuenta de que Lita se había metido al baño con discreción. Decidió volver a su propio idioma.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

-No —dijo él-. Creo, mi hermosa hipócrita, que te has dado cuenta de que no puedes confiar en ti misma. Así de simple. ¿Así que por qué no eres honesta por una vez en tu vida?

Dio un paso hacia ella y Sere se echó hacia atrás, aún con Endi en brazos, que estaba empezando a lloriquear.

-No me toques. No te atrevas a acercarte. Prometiste dejarme en paz.

-Será un placer -dijo Dar-. Ahora cállate. Estás asustando a nuestro hijo -añadió al ver que el niño estiraba los brazos hacia él. Entonces lo tomó en brazos y añadió-. Pasará el día conmigo. Llamaré para decir cuando hay que recogerlo -se dio la vuelta y se llevó al niño a su propia habitación, donde se dio la vuelta y miró a Sere con frialdad-. Y mientras vivas, signorina_, _nunca vuelvas a utilizar a nuestro hijo como barrera entre nosotros.

La puerta se cerró, dejando a Sere temblorosa y sola en medio de su habitación.

-¿Va todo bien, señorita Tsukino? -preguntó Lita desde la puerta del baño.

-Sí. Todo bien. Un malentendido. Eso es todo.

-Al principio pensé que el marqués había venido a darle las buenas noticias -dijo Lita-. Habló conmigo ayer por la noche y me sugirió que fuera a Italia yo también, para ayudar a Endi a centrarse. ¿No es genial? Iba a decírselo a usted yo misma, sólo que el niño hizo un desastre con los cereales y...

Sere apretó los puños con fuerza. «Lo sabía», pensó. «Sabía lo que iba a pedirle y lo utilizó para meterme en su cama».

-¿Señorita Tsukino? Pensé que se alegraría.

-Sí -dijo Sere con una sonrisa apresurada-. Estoy encantada. Es maravilloso. Lo que los dos queríamos. Y Endi va a pasar el día con su padre, así que puedes tomarte tiempo libre para ir a hacer las maletas. Llévate también un par de bikinis. Al parecer el palazzo tiene una piscina.

-Bueno, si no le importa...

Cuando Lita se hubo marchado, Sere se sentó en uno de los sofás y se quedó un rato allí, con la cara entre las manos. Estaba furiosa pero su furia se mezclaba también con la culpa. Había estado mal utilizar a Endi así, pero la verdad era que no se atrevía a dejar que Dar volviera a tocarla.

Se sentía avergonzada de ver lo fácilmente que él había obtenido una respuesta de ella. Y por cómo su cuerpo se sentía frustrado en ese momento. Como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, cuando sus caricias la habían conducido al borde de la desesperación. Cuando finalmente la había penetrado, su cuerpo había ardido de deseo y no había habido dolor.

Al día siguiente se casó con Dar en una ceremonia tan breve que casi no podía creer que fuese legal. Cuando los declararon marido y mujer, se giró hacia él, cerró los ojos y esperó el beso, quedando sorprendida al notar un ligero roce de sus labios sobre su mejilla.

Al abrir los ojos vio cómo Rei y Nicolas se miraban sorprendidos y se acercaban a ellos para abrazarlos. Rei la llevó a un lado y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto con papel plateado y con cordones violeta.

-Un pequeño regalo, _cara. _No lo abras. Espera hasta esta noche.

Sere sonrió para dar las gracias y colocó el paquete en el pequeño bolso que el servía como equipaje de mano.

No hubo problemas durante el vuelo. Endi hablaba sin parar sobre los «aviones grandes» y finalmente se quedó dormido, para despertarse justo cuando estaban llegando a Napóles, y el viaje posterior resultó ser una pesadilla.

Sere descubrió que a Endi no le gustaba viajar en coche, ni siquiera en una limusina con aire acondicionado, y que no paraba de marearse en todo momento.

Cada pocos kilómetros tenían que parar para limpiar a Endi y finalmente Lita, que era la que más sufría la desesperación del niño, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Dar ocupó su lugar atrás, colocando a Endi sobre su regazo.

-¿Por qué no me lo das? —sugirió Sere sabiendo que su vestido de lino ya estaba arruinado-. Me da miedo que te eche a perder el traje.

_-¿_Che importa_? _Sere desistió y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

Hasta ese momento no había apreciado el paisaje. La carretera por la que circulaban había sido hecha sobre la cara rocosa que había sobre ellos. Al otro lado se apreciaba el eterno azul del Mediterráneo. Y de frente, descansando junto a la bahía, un grupo de tejados de terracota alrededor de un puerto deportivo.

Más allá un montículo rocoso sobresalía sobre el mar, y en él un edificio rectangular con paredes rosa pálido y una torre a cada lado. No necesitaba la frase de «por fin hemos llegado» de Dar para reconocer que aquel lugar, más una fortaleza que un palacio, iba a ser su casa y la herencia de Endi.

-Da un poco de miedo -dijo ella.

-Supongo que ésa fue la intención cuando fue construido. Esta costa era frecuentemente atacada por piratas.

-Sí -dijo ella-. Eso era parte de la historia local que tuve que aprender cuando estuve aquí... antes. Supongo que tendré que aprender a no mencionarlo.

_-¿Perchel _¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

-No creo que quieras que tu familia sepa que tu esposa era representante de viajes.

-Vaya, Serenity. Resulta que eres una snob.

-¿Cómo has explicado el hecho de que haya vuelto a tu vida? Será mejor que lo sepa.

-Después del accidente tuve problemas de memoria durante un tiempo, algo que todos saben. Cuando me recuperé, tú habías desaparecido, y me llevó tiempo encontrarte. Y ahora estamos juntos de nuevo. Unidos felizmente.

-Tu recuperada memoria parece haber sido muy selectiva.

—¿Tienes una versión mejor?

-No -admitió ella-. Pero nunca nadie se va a creer que somos felices.

-Entonces finge, cara como lo hiciste hace tres veranos, cuando me hiciste creer que sentías placer en la cama conmigo.

-Dar, por favor -dijo ella, y apartó la mirada, sintiendo cómo le ardía la cara.

-¿Te avergüenzo? -preguntó él fríamente-. Mis disculpas -añadió, y luego hubo un silencio-. Dime una cosa, Serenity. Cuando volviste a Inglaterra ¿ya sabías que estabas embarazada?

-No -dijo ella.

-Ah.

El coche giró y se metió entre dos puertas enormes de hierro y ascendió por una carretera hasta la entrada del palacio.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y apareció un hombre bajo y calvo vestido con una chaqueta de lino gris, que se apresuró a recibirlos con aire de ansiedad.

Dar se mostró preocupado porque depositó a Endi en su regazo y salió fuera.

El hombre bajito comenzó a hablar y Sere observó la expresión de Dar cambiar de incredulidad a una especie de furia contenida. Luego se dio la vuelta y levantó los puños hacia el cielo.

Cuando regresó al coche, tenía la cara seria y le abrió la puerta a Sere.

-La condesa -dijo- ha decidido sorprendernos con una fiesta de bienvenida y ha llenado el palacio con miembros de mi familia, incluyendo a mi primo Seiya. Artemis me ha dicho que esta noche habrá una cena formal, seguida de una recepción para la gente del lugar.

-Oh, Dios, no -exclamó Sere mirando su vestido echado a perder-. No puedo conocer a gente con este aspecto. ¿No hay otra entrada que podamos usar?

-Hay muchas -dijo él-. Pero la marquesa de Chiba no entra a hurtadillas a la casa por la puerta de atrás. Dame a Endimion y yo me enfrentaré a ellos.

Cuando entraron, se quedó sorprendida al ver el vestíbulo lleno de tapices y una enorme escalera de piedra que conducía a una galería. El clamor de las voces se detuvo en seco.

La gente la observaba. Ojos que la observaban con ávida curiosidad o con una abierta desaprobación, algunos sonreían. Y por un momento se sintió helada.

Entonces Endi levantó la cabeza del hombro de su padre y miró a todos los extraños que tenía alrededor. En unos segundos su expresión cambió de sorpresa a alarma y comenzó a llorar.

Sere sintió que la atmósfera en el vestíbulo cambiaba al instante. La censura fue sustituida por la compasión y el silencio se convirtió en murmullos de «pobrecito, está cansado» o «es un Chiba de verdad».

La multitud se dividió y una mujer con el pelo gris apareció. Tomó a Endi de brazos de su padre y desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Es Luna -dijo Dar-. No te preocupes, Serenity. Bañarán a Endimion, lo cambiarán de ropa y le darán de comer. Y a Lita también.

_-Caro _Darien -dijo la condesa, que había aparecido entre la multitud-. Bienvenido a casa. Como ves, tu familia no podía esperar a conocer a tu bella esposa.

-Estoy impresionado -dijo Dar educadamente-. Pero podrías haberle dicho a Artemis que me avisara de tus planes.

—Pero entonces no habría sido una sorpresa -dijo la condesa riéndose.

-No -dijo él-. A eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero. Estoy encantado de recibiros a todos —añadió mirando a la multitud-. Pero como podéis ver, hemos tenido un mal viaje con el niño mareado y mi mujer está agotada. Os verá cuando haya descansado - finalizó, y se volvió a Sere—. Ve con Circonia y yo me uniré a ti enseguida.

«No me dejes con ella», quería decir Sere, sin embargo sonrió y asintió para seguir a la condesa hacia las escaleras.

Desde la galería fue como si atravesaran un laberinto de pasillos hasta que llegaron a unas puertas dobles muy recargadas.

La condesa las abrió y le indicó a Sere que la precediese.

-Aquí es donde dormirás -dijo.

Sere se detuvo y tomó aliento. Jamás había imaginado ocupar semejante habitación. Era enorme y muy antigua, con techos altos y paredes decoradas con exquisitos frescos. Estaba dominada por una cama con dosel, con cortinas de brocados color carmesí y un magnífico cabecero del mismo color.

-Esa puerta da al cuarto de baño -dijo la condesa-. Creo que encontrarás todo lo que necesites. La otra da al vestidor, donde han desempaquetado tu ropa. ¿Quieres que te traigan té?

-Estaría bien -dijo Sere-. Si no es mucha molestia. Quiero decir que como tiene tantos invitados.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso una dificultad? Después de todo, caraSerenity, eres la mujer de la casa ahora, y tus deseos son órdenes -dijo y señaló una cuerda dorada-. Haz sonar la campana si quieres que una sirvienta te ayude a vestirte. O quizá tu marido preferirá ayudarte él mismo, ya que es vuestra luna di miele.

-Podré arreglármelas -dijo Sere-. Pero me gustaría asegurarme de que mi hijo está bien, y no sé dónde está.

-Le diré a Luna que te conduzca hasta él más tarde. Ahora te recomiendo que hagas lo que te ha dicho Darien y descanses un poco. Al fin y al cabo ésta va a ser vuestra noche de bodas. Oficialmente al menos -añadió con otra de sus carcajadas antes de abandonar la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cuando se quedó sola, Sere fue a la ventana y abrió las cortinas. Se arrodilló y levantó la cara para sentir el sol de la tarde.

Si la condesa había ideado todo aquello para presentarla en sociedad de la peor manera posible, no podía haber hecho un trabajo mejor. Pero no había manera posible de que la mujer hubiera sabido lo mal que reaccionaría Endi al viaje en coche. «Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí», pensaba. «Porque creo que el jurado de abajo ya me ha dado la puntuación más baja».

Sin embargo tuvo que ponerse uno de los vestidos de noche que Rei le había hecho comprarse y jugar su papel de marquesa con toda la gracia y el estilo que pudiera. Y deshacer, en la medida de lo posible, la primera impresión.

Y hablando de Rei, Sere buscó en su bolso y sacó el paquete que le había dado en la boda. Lo abrió y se quedó sorprendida al ver que se trataba de un camisón de encaje negro, abierto a la altura del muslo y casi transparente. Provocación exquisita y muy cara.

Aquella mujer que lo llevase, se sentiría irremediablemente sexy, y cualquier hombre que la mirara, estaría destinado a excitarse.

Era evidente que Rei había notado la tensión en su relación con Dar, y había decidido darle un empujoncito a su luna de miel.

Dejó el camisón en la cama dentro de su caja y se fue a investigar el cuarto de baño. La habitación en sí misma probablemente databa del Renacimiento, pero las cañerías eran del siglo veintiuno, y lujosa en extremo.

Las paredes estaban alicatadas con azulejos y había también una ducha en forma de hexágono.

Sere se quitó la ropa y se metió tras los paneles de cristal. Eligió un gel de esencias y se dio una ducha revitalizante. Se secó lentamente y luego tomó otra toalla para ponérsela alrededor del cuerpo a modo de pareo.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y se detuvo en seco con la boca abierta, porque Dar estaba allí, tumbado sobre la cama sin el abrigo ni la corbata y con la camisa desabrochada hasta la cintura.

_-_Ciao, bella-dijo lentamente-. Tienes un aspecto maravillosos y hueles estupendamente. Y encima esto -añadió mientras señalaba el camisón-. Quizá el matrimonio tenga sus compensaciones después de todo.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y comenzó a andar hacia ella con el camisón sobre su brazo.

**MENDIGA VIEJA BRUJA DE CIRCONIA MIRA QUE ORGANIZARLES UNA FIESTA SORPRESA PARA HUMILLAR A SERENA ES UNA BRUJA Y LUEGO DARIEN QUE YA TENIA PLANEADO LLEVARSE A LITA CON EL Y POBRE SERE CASI CASI HAHAHA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

SERE dio un paso atrás y dijo: -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero darme una ducha -dijo él-. Supuse que no querías que me uniera a ti, así que he esperado.

-Qué considerado. Quizá puedas ser incluso más amable e irte a tu propia habitación a usar tu propia ducha. Me gustaría tener mi privacidad.

-A mí también, cara,pero me temo que no puede ser. Gracias a Circonia, todas las habitaciones del palazzoestán ocupadas por otra gente que se quedará hasta mañana, o pasado mañana o quién sabe. Además, estás en un error. Esta es mi habitación y mi ducha. La habitación que estaba preparada para ti está ocupada en este momento por mi tía Petzai, una viuda con problemas de audición. A ella tampoco le gusta compartir. Además ronca. Y como sabrás, yo no, pero se va mañana con total seguridad, así que sólo tendrás que soportar una noche en mi compañía.

Ella lo miró fijamente ajustándose la toalla al cuerpo.

-¿Realmente crees que voy a dormir aquí contigo? Debes de estar loco. No puedo... no lo haré.

-Claro que pasarás la noche conmigo -interrumpió él-. No puedo predecir si dormirás o no. Eso no me preocupa.

-¿Y qué te preocupa? Desde luego no el no cumplir tu palabra.

-Madre mía, ¿crees que he planeado esto? ¿Crees que he llenado mi casa de parientes cotillas incluyendo a mi primo Seiya sólo para acabar en la cama contigo?

Sobreestimas tus encantos, bella quedarás aquí esta noche sin más discusión, por guardar las apariencias, porque es nuestra noche de bodas y porque no tenemos elección. Pero déjame intentar acabar con tus miedos -dijo agarrándole la muñeca y tirando de ella hacia la cama. Retiró las sábanas y las almohadas y señaló un travesaño—. Eso, colocado en la mitad de la cama, me disuadirá de hacer nada contigo, te lo aseguro. ¿Debo recordarte, Serenity, que accediste a cooperar para que esto pareciese un matrimonio de verdad?

-Pero entonces no me daba cuenta de lo que supondría -dijo Sere.

-Bueno, no te preocupes demasiado, carissima. Hay suficientes mujeres en el mundo dispuestas. No veo la necesidad de obligar a una que se muestra tan vacilante. Aunque tu mojigatería no cuadra con lo que has elegido como camisón -dijo levantando el camisón negro-. ¿Por qué comprar algo tan seductor si no quieres que te seduzcan?

-No lo he comprado —dijo Sere-. Fue un regalo de Rei

—No sabía que fuese tan romántica —murmuró él—. Ni tan optimista. No lo rompas - añadió cuando Sere hizo el intento de quitárselo de las manos-. Es un privilegio que quiero guardar para mí.

-No en esta vida -dijo ella con tono desafiante.

-Y desde luego no si yo no quiero. Sin embargo por ahora, tendré que consolarme imaginando cómo te quedaría puesto, bella mia_. _Tengo que escribir a Rei para darle las gracias -añadió por último, y le lanzó el camisón antes de volver a hacer la cama.

-A mí me gustaría vestirme, por favor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, sólo algo de privacidad. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo difícil que es todo esto?

-De lo único que me doy cuenta es de que quizá debería dejar de bromear contigo.

Vístete si quieres pero no tienes ninguna necesidad de enfrentarte a la inquisición de abajo si no quieres. Y aún queda mucho hasta la cena, donde se espera que hagas tu .aparición, así que ¿por qué no descansas aquí tranquilamente hasta entonces? Te prometo que no serás molestada... por nadie.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y una chica con cara redondeada entró llevando una bandeja con el té de Sere.

_-_Mi escusi, excellenza-dijo la chica-. Pensé que la marquesa estaba sola.

-Ven y conoce a tu nueva señora -le dijo Dar con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia

Sere-. Esta chica será tu sirvienta personal, cara la nieta de un viejo amigo, así que sé amable con ella.

Sere, a punto de negar que necesitara ayuda personal, vio la cara ansiosa de la chica y lo pensó mejor.

-Cuando te tomes el té -prosiguió Dar-, espero que pueda convencerte para que duermas un poco, aunque yo no pueda convencerte. Y le pediré que regrese a las ocho para que te ayude a vestirte para la cena.

-Gracias, cariño -dijo Sere, y vio cómo él sonreía ligeramente de camino al baño.

Diana dejó la bandeja en una de las mesas que flanqueaban la cama y luego se fue al vestidor, regresando poco después con una bata de satén azul, que Sere cambió por la toalla.

_-¿_Parli inglese?-preguntó Sere mientras la chica ahuecaba las almohadas de la cama.

—Si, vossignoria_. _Trabajé para una familia inglesa, de au pair_, _durante dos años.

Aprendí mucho.

-¿Y sin embargo has vuelto a trabajar al palazzol

Diana asintió vigorosamente.

—Es un honor para mí, y para mi abuelo, que pidió este puesto para mí cuando su

signoriadeseó recompensarlo.

-¿Recompensarlo? -preguntó Sere.

-Fue mi abuelo el que encontró al marqués cuando su coche se despeñó por el barranco - explicó Diana-. Vio cómo ocurría y corrió a ayudar. Al principio pensó que su signoriaestaba muerto, porque no se movía y había mucha sangre pero luego notó su pulso y supo que estaba vivo, así que mi abuelo fue al coche a rescatar a la chica. Pero era demasiado tarde.

-Debió de ser una experiencia horrible para él -dijo Sere.

_-_Si, vossignoria_. _Habló de ello cuando tuvo que declarar y luego cuando se lo contó al marqués en el hospital, pero no lo ha vuelto a hacer desde entonces. Hay demasiado dolor en sus recuerdos. Así que es genial que el marqués vuelva a estar feliz.

-Sí -dijo Sere, y se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba el camisón negro entre la toalla que acababa de recoger-. Supongo.

Trató de concentrarse en el té e ignorar la risita de Diana mientras se llevaba la ropa al vestidor.

No cabía duda de que la historia del camisón sería pronto la comidilla de palacio. Pero al menos así parecería un matrimonio de verdad.

Gracias a la condesa, todo estaba resultando más difícil de lo esperado. Sobre todo porque, a pesar de que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, podía oír sonido de la ducha, reviviendo todo tipo de asociaciones pasadas y tuvo que ponerse las manos en los oídos.

No quería recordar aquellas otras veces en las que Dar se había duchado y ella se había unido a él y sus cuerpos se habían fundido en uno bajo el chorro de la ducha

Pero los recuerdos eran demasiado fuertes para olvidarlos, y por un momento su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar y estuvo tentada de abandonar su orgullo e ir hacia él.

Nunca antes se había vestido realmente para cenar, pensó Sere sentada frente al espejo, viendo cómo Diana le daba los últimos retoques a su pelo.

Su vestido era como una columna esbelta de seda negra, con mangas largas y un escote que revelaba discretamente el inicio de sus pechos, y le proporcionaba a su piel el brillo de una perla.

Deseaba que Dar pudiera estar a su lado de nuevo, guiándola a través de su segunda aparición, pero Diana le había dicho que se había cambiado para la cena y se había unido a los demás invitados mientras ella dormía.

Así que tendría que enfrentarse a ellos sola.

-Diana -dijo mientras se levantaba-, me gustaría darle las buenas noches a mi hijo antes de cenar. ¿Puedes llevarme donde esté, per favore?

—SI, supuesto.

-Y eso de _vossignoria_suena fatal -continuó Sere-. Quizá podríamos cambiarlo. ¿Cómo llamabas a tu antigua jefa?

—Signora,a veces, pero normalmente madame.

Sere sonrió.

-Entonces eso me vendrá bien a mí también.

-Pero recibí instrucciones de la condesa de que la llamara vossignoria.

-Y ahora recibes nuevas instrucciones mías -dijo Sere-. Desde ahora será madame,y ya está.

-Como usted diga, madame.

Sere esperaba otro laberinto de pasillos, pero la guardería resultó estar a la vuelta de la esquina, subiendo unas escaleras.

Era una habitación espaciosa y llena de armarios. Había una mesa en el medio y una chica joven estaba limpiando, colocando los juguetes en una cesta.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta al ver entrar a Sere, entonces salió corriendo hacia una puerta que había medio abierta en el otro extremo de la habitación y dijo unas palabras en voz baja. Casi al instante, Luna apareció. Inclinó la cabeza para saludar a Sere, se giró hacia Diana y comenzó a susurrar en italiano.

-Lo lamenta, madame-le dijo Diana a Sere cuando Luna terminó-, pero su hijo está dormido. No esperaba su visita. Entendió que sus deberes con los invitados serían lo primero.

-Nada está antes que mi hijo -dijo Sere-. Además pensé que habíamos quedado en que vendría a decírmelo cuando estuviera listo. He estado esperando. Evidentemente ha habido algún malentendido esta noche, pero explícale, por favor, que hablaremos por la mañana de la rutina futura de Endimion. Y ahora me gustaría darle un beso de buenas noches a mi hijo.

Sere se quedó en pie mirándolo, luego se inclinó y le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Luna, que la había estado observando desde la puerta de brazos cruzados, hacía una reverencia y murmuraba un «excellenza» mientras salía de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que Dar había entrado.

Nunca lo había visto con chaqueta para la cena y casi se quedó sin aliento, porque aquella nueva formalidad le confería una enorme magnificencia.

-Buonasera-dijo Sere-. He venido a dar las buenas noches. O quizá un adiós, por si acaso me hacen pedazos ahí abajo.

-No harán eso. Están ansiosos por conocerte.

- Qué guapo- dijo Sere mirando hacia la cuna-.¿No crees?

-Sí -convino él-. Una verdadera hermosura.

Entonces Sere se dio cuenta de que la miraba a ella y apartó la cara al sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía instintivamente, pasando frente a él para regresar a la otra sala.

-Pero no he venido sólo a ver a Endimion —dijo él tras seguirla-. Tengo algo para ti, cara mia -añadió colocándole las manos sobre los hombros, y Sere sintió algo metálicosobre su cuello.

Era un collar de casi una pulgada de grosor, de oro y con diamantes azules.

-Dar, es precioso. Pero no hay necesidad de esto.

-Se me permite darte un regalo de boda -dijo él.

-Supongo. Pero me siento fatal porque yo no tengo nada para ti.

-¿Tú crees?

La giró lentamente y le dio un beso en la frente. No estaba preparada para ello, y la ternura del gesto la hizo temblar.

-Mi adorada chica -susurró Dar-. Por fin estás aquí conmigo.

El súbito fogonazo de luz proveniente de la puerta la pilló por sorpresa, se apartó de él y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué era eso?

-Mi primo Seiya -dijo Dar encogiéndose de hombros-. Armado con su cámara en busca de un momento de intimidad que ofrecer a sus lectores.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

-Sabía que me había seguido escaleras arriba -dijo él. Y adiviné el motivo. Creo que le hemos dado lo que quería. Y has hecho bien, Serenity me has convencido.

El dolor la invadió de golpe. Por un momento se había creído la ternura de aquel beso.

-Estoy empezando a aprender, por fin. Y ya que estoy en racha, ¿por qué no me llevas abajo y me presentas a tu familia? Porque estoy preparada.

-Y nada de más hijos únicos -dijo la tía Petzai-. En el caso de Darien era comprensible. Su madre era una criatura delicada y nadie esperaba demasiado, pero tú pareces ser una mujer saludable, y el primer hijo de Darien parece un buen chico, a pesar de las irregulares circunstancias de su nacimiento. Te elogio.

La cena en el salón de banquetes había sido una ocasión estupenda. Se había sentado frente a su marido al final de una enorme mesa iluminada por velas y había sido oficialmente bienvenida a la familia de Dar por su tío Mazanori. La comida había sido estupenda y sus vecinos en la mesa se habían turnado para hablar con ella, mostrándose encantados al ver que ella intentaba contestar en italiano.

Sólo la condesa se había mantenido distante durante todo el rato, como una estatua con una sonrisa en la cara. En la recepción que vino después, Sere fue presentada a varias autoridades locales e invitada a varios comités de beneficencia.

Dar, a su lado con los brazos sobre su cintura, explicaba con gran encanto que, con un niño pequeño, su mujer tenía el tiempo muy limitado, pero que consideraría las propuestas.

Sólo cuando los visitantes se marcharon, tras darles sus mejores deseos a la pareja, pudo Sere relajarse un poco. Hasta el momento en que se vio acosada por la tía Petzai, y sometida a un interrogatorio sobre su pasado.

Cuando la mujer se distrajo ante la oferta de beber más champán, Sere aprovechó para escapar. Era una noche cálida y las enormes ventanas del salottoestaban abiertas. Sere salió a la terraza y suspiró profundamente aliviada de poder estar sola por fin.

Se acercó al borde de la terraza y se apoyó en la balaustrada de piedra, inhalando la esencia que ascendía del jardín.

Mientras contemplaba la oscuridad, fue consciente de otra esencia menos romántica que la de las flores, el olor de un puro.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe y vio a un hombre de pie a unos metros de distancia. Era de mediana estatura y tirando a rellenito. También era guapo, excepto por la petulante boca que tenía bajo su delgado bigote negro.

-Perdone la intrusión, marquesa -dijo en un buen inglés-. Pero no podía esperar más a conocer a la prometida de mi primo. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou.

-Creo que ya nos hemos visto, signore-dijo Sere-. Antes de la cena, en la guardería de mi hijo.

-Espero no haberte ofendido, pero el momento era irresistible, y sorprendente. He estado observándote y tienes más encanto y estilo del que me hicieron creer.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Sere alzando las cejas-. No necesito preguntar quién se lo hizo creer.

-Tienes razón, por supuesto -dijo Seiya-. La pobre Circonia Black. No se ha repuesto de la muerte de aquella chica, Amy. Debe de ser duro para ella ver a alguien ocupando su lugar, sobre todo cuando Darien juró tras el accidente que nunca se casaría. Aunque ella tiene una razón menor que yo para estar amargada.

-Ah -dijo Sere-. Te refieres a la pérdida de tu herencia.

-Por desgracia es cierto. Su difunto padre tenía dos hermanos y una hermana, mi madre, los cuales dieron vida a diez niños, todo niñas menos yo, y yo era el más joven de tres. Darien, por supuesto, era hijo único y me atrevería a decir que se esperaba demasiado de él, y a una edad muy temprana.

Sere sabía que debía marcharse, pero en vez de hacer caso a sus instintos, se quedó.

-La relación entre él y su padre siempre fue mala. Y empeoró cuando su madre ya no estuvo para actuar de mediadora. Como sabes, murió cuando él tenía doce años. ¿O no lo sabías?

-Claro que sí -dijo Sere levantando la barbilla.

-No estaba seguro -dijo él-. Hay muchas partes de su vida sobre las que guarda silencio. Aunque estoy seguro de que tiene sus razones.

-Probablemente porque no quiere que los detalles salgan publicados en tus revistas.

-Pero se equivoca -dijo Seiya-. No he sacado dinero con la historia de vuestra relación prohibida y vuestro hijo. Lo llevo como una historia romántica con final feliz. La lealtad a mi familia es de verdad. Ni siquiera he expresado en público mis dudas sobre el misterio de la muerte de Amy Mizuno. Al menos no todavía.

-¿Misterio? -repitió Sere-. ¿De qué hablas? Fue un trágico accidente.

—Eso fue lo que se concluyó en la investigación, claro. Pero me fascina la reticencia del único testigo que fue llamado a declarar, Rubeus Raboni. Pero después de todo, su familia ha servido a los Chiba con fidelidad durante generaciones. ¿Quién sabe lo que habría dicho alguien que tuviera menos partido?

-Ésa es una acusación muy grave. Había un neumático reventado. Esas cosas ocurren.

-Pero la investigación se llevó a cabo muy deprisa -respondió Seiya—. Mientras que

Darien estaba malherido en el hospital incapaz de dar ninguna evidencia. Pero quizá pensaban que nunca lo haría. Era posible que hubiera acabado sus días en una silla de ruedas y que hubiera quedado con daños cerebrales permanentes. Pero finalmente sólo sufrió una amnesia temporal y se recuperó por completo, para alivio de todos.

-Sí -dijo Sere-. Apuesto a que todos os alegrasteis.

-Pero incluso cuando se recuperó, nunca se le preguntó por aquella tarde en las montañas. Supongo que ésa es la ventaja de ser el hijo de un hombre rico e influyente. Y también hubo mucha compasión por mi tío Alexander, que había perdido a una chica que apreciaba como a una hija. Así que muchas preguntas quedaron sin respuesta.

-¿Como cuáles?

-¿Qué sabía Rubeus Raboni pero no dijo? Sé que por aquella época fue bien recompensado por mi tío. Y ahora veo que su nieta tiene un puesto privilegiado como sirvienta personal tuya.

-Pero la gratitud es algo natural. Dar me dijo que Rubeus le había salvado la vida.

Eso es un servicio muy importante.

-Creo que su silencio fue otro más importante aun. Y también se dice que la generosidad a veces está precedida por un sentimiento de culpa. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si la cicatriz en la mejilla de tu marido puede ser la marca de Caín?

-Creo que ya has dicho suficiente -dijo ella con frialdad-. Se supone que eres el invitado de Dar. Será mejor que te marches.

-Eres dura, mi querida Serenity. Y tu lealtad hacia Darien está fuera de lugar, créeme. Sólo intento ser tu amigo, y algún día puede que me necesites.

-No me lo imagino -contestó ella secamente.

-¿Acaso imaginaste llegar a ser la marquesa de Chiba y lucir los diamantes de

Darien en la mano y en el cuello? Por cierto, veo que no te ha dado las joyas que han pertenecido a la familia desde siempre, pero esas baratijas son suficiente.

-Gracias -dijo Sere-. Le diré que has dado tu aprobación.

-Oh, no -dijo él-. No creo que le cuentes a Darien nuestra conversión —hizo una pausa-. Dime, ¿qué harás cuando el pequeño Endimion se convierta en el heredero legal y Darien se canse de jugar al marido perfecto y te quiera fuera de su vida por segunda vez?

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir? -preguntó Sere sintiendo la garganta seca de golpe.

-Esperaba que pudieras ser honesta. Tus días y tus noches con mi primo están contados y lo sabes. Nunca ha querido casarse. Ni con la infortunada Amy ni contigo. Ninguna mujer saciará jamás su necesidad de variedad. ¿Quieres saber el nombre de su amante en Roma?

-Ya está bien -dijo ella-. Vete, por favor. Haz las maletas y lárgate.

-¿Le has hecho firmar un acerado prenupcial? ¿O te hará callar con otra suma miserable como la última vez antes de mandarte a casa? Si es así, entonces puede que te apetezca hablar conmigo. Te pagaría bien por una visión personal de tu asociación con él.

-Eres asqueroso.

-Y él, Serenity querida, es totalmente despiadado, como ya sabrás. ¿Si no por qué estás aquí? Te dejaré con tu contemplación solitaria. Puede que nos volvamos a encontrar, cuando recuperes el sentido común.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por la terraza hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Sere casi no podía respirar, pero sabía que no podía quedarse en la terraza para siempre, pero tenía que aparentar serenidad para engañar a los ojos que la estarían observando cuando entrara.

Las cosas que Seiya había dicho rondaban en su cabeza. Quería creer que todo lo que había dicho no eran más que mentiras envilecidas de un hombre desilusionado, pero de algún modo, aquello parecía ser la confirmación de sus peores pesadillas.

Lo que más le preocupaba eran las palabras de Seiya referentes a la amante en Roma. Aquello la enfurecía. El hecho de que hubiera otra mujer en su vida no había hecho que se abstuviera de intentar seducirla.

Quería esconderse de Dar y sin embargo tenía que ir arriba y meterse en la cama con él. Y encima pretendería dormir.

«Oh, Dios», pensaba. «Esto es una locura. Si tuviera agallas me llevaría a Endi de vuelta a Inglaterra. ¿A ver cómo se enfrentaba Dar al escándalo?»

Pero siendo realistas, ¿cómo de lejos iba a ir? Estaba allí, en aquella fortaleza, en un país extranjero, donde él tenía poder y ella no tenía nada. Incluso el dinero de la cuenta que había abierto para ella había sido transferido a Italia.

-Aquí estás -dijo Dar mientras caminaba por la terraza hacia ella-. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Necesitaba tomar el aire -dijo Sere tratando de sonar despreocupada-. Fingir estar a gusto es un trabajo duro, y toda actriz necesita un descanso.

-¿Tan duro es enfrentarse a la buena voluntad?

-Creo que se debe a Endi, no a mí —contestó ella de manera cortante-. Soy tu esposa por accidente, y deben de saberlo.

-A los ojos de mi familia, aún no eres mi esposa en absoluto. No hago más que escuchar indirectas de que debería llevarte arriba sin más dilación y arreglar eso.

-Oh, Dios.

-Lo siento de verdad, cara quise que pasaras por esto. Será mejor que nos enfrentemos a ello.

-Muy bien -dijo ella ignorando su mano extendida, y caminó junto a él hacia la puerta del salotto.

-Puedo darte una privacidad de diez minutos, pero no más, o la tía Petzai comenzará a preguntar por qué no estoy contigo, cumpliendo con mi deber por la próxima generación.

-Gracias.

A pesar de su resistencia, Dar le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la agarró con fuerza cuando entraron, y se detuvieron para agradecer los aplausos y las risas que los aguardaban.

Entonces Sere sintió sus labios en su mejilla y escuchó cómo le decía:

-Vete ahora, bella mía.

La puerta le pareció que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, sobre todo porque tuvo que llegar hasta allí traspasando un mar de sonrisas y ánimos expresados abiertamente. Era consciente de que la gente la seguía para ver cómo subía por las escaleras.

Miró hacia atrás una vez y vio a Dar apartado de la multitud. No sonreía, simplemente levantaba su copa fingiendo un brindis. Luego evitó con gracia a la gente y regresó al salotto.

Dejando a Sere seguir, sintiéndose más sola de lo que se había sentido jamás.

**CREO QUE FUE SEIYA QUIEN LA CHANTAJEO HACE TIEMPO Y AL PARECER TODO FUE POR AMBICION…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

LA HABITACIÓN estaba vacía esperándola. Las lámparas estaban encendidas a cada lado de la cama. La colcha había sido retirada y debajo estaban las sábanas blancas cubiertas de pétalos de rosa.

Y por supuesto, el camisón negro, preparado para ser usado.

Bueno, con eso podía enfrentarse, pensó mientras volvía a colocar el camisón en su paquete. Fue al vestidor y lo guardó en su armario en el bolsillo de una chaqueta de lino hasta encontrar el momento en el que deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. Si no la perseguiría siempre.

También necesitaba una alternativa para llevar. Se decidió por un camisón de satén color marfil bastante discreto.

Fue al baño a ducharse antes de acostarse y luego regresó a la habitación. Sabía que los minutos pasaban, pero esperaba poder tener un poco más de soledad de la que Dar había dicho. Deseaba poder estar metida en la cama, fingiendo estar dormida antes de que él subiera.

Pero sus esperanzas se hicieron pedazos porque Dar estaba ya allí, caminando hacia la cama. Se giró y la observó.

-¿No crees que estás excesivamente vestida, bella mia?

-¿De qué hablas?

-M refería a los diamantes, claro.

-No me los podía quitar, y Diana no estaba.

-No arriesgaría su vida entrando. Ven aquí.

Sere caminó lentamente hacia él, agachó la cabeza y esperó mientras él le quitaba el collar.

-Tómalo -dijo Dar mientras se lo colocaba en la mano.

-¿No deberías tenerlo tú?

-Es un regalo, Serenity. No un préstamo.

-Quería decir que... ¿no estaría más seguro en otra parte?

-Hay un lugar en el vestidor para tus joyas. Diana te lo mostrará por la mañana — dijo, y se dio la vuelta para quitar los pétalos de rosa de la cama. Uno de ellos cayó a los pies de Sere y ella se agachó para recogerlo y acariciar su superficie aterciopelada.

-Alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias. Quizá tenías razón en lo de la buena voluntad.

-La noche de bodas de un marqués y su esposa siempre es una gran ocasión –dijo Dar sacando el travesaño de debajo de las almohadas y colocándolo en medio de la cama-. Qué suerte que nunca sabrán la verdad. Ya está. ¿Esto te hará sentir más segura?

-Sí -dijo Sere-. Sí, gracias.

Dar se fue al vestidor y Sere apagó la lámpara de la mesilla para meterse en la cama rápidamente. Metió el collar bajo la almohadada y se quedó tumbada de espaldas al travesaño.

Cuando escuchó a Dar, hundió la cara en la almohada con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Sintió que la otra lámpara se había apagado también y luego oyó el sonido de una bata al quitársela, y el ligero hundimiento de la cama que tuvo lugar a su lado.

-Serenity, se te permite dejar de actuar cuando estemos solos. Y sé que no estás dormida.

Ella se giró lentamente y lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Pero me gustaría estarlo. Ha sido un día duro.

-Coronado, me imagino, por tu encuentro con mi primo Seiya. ¿Dónde te lo encontraste?

-Resulta que estaba en la terraza cuando yo estuve allí.

-Seiya nunca «resulta» que está. Sus apariciones siempre son intencionadas. ¿Tuvisteis una conversación agradable?

-No -dijo ella-. No especialmente. Espero que no sea un visitante muy frecuente.

-Creo que viene principalmente a ver a Circonia -dijo él-. Normalmente cuando yo no estoy aqui. Como se va mañana por la mañana pronto, me ha pedido que te pase el mensaje.

-¿Eh?

—Dice que espera que esta noche te proporcione recuerdos que duren toda la vida.

-Bueno, seguro que ninguno de los dos la olvidamos.

-Eso es verdad. Pero me sorprende ver que tienes tanta intimidad con Seiya.

-No la tengo. Es un gusano y me extraña que nadie se haya enfrentado a él aún.

-Lo han intentado. Ha sido arrojado por un balcón en Lucca, empujado al gran canal de Venecia y casi fue víctima de un tiroteo en Roma, pero parece que lo habían confundido.

-Qué pena.

-Lo mismo digo. Pero de algún modo me da pena. Durante años ha estado esperando a que me rompiera el cuello en el campo de polo, a que muriera en una avalancha o que me ahogara mientras navegaba. Seguro que el accidente le hizo sentir que su sueño se había hecho realidad. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, con mi mujer y mi hijo, y sus esperanzas de heredar se han ido al traste.

-¿Por eso estabas tan decidido a llevarte a Endi? -preguntó Sere-. ¿Para quitarte de en medio a Seiya?

-En parte. Pero también es por su propio bien. Serenity, eso ni lo dudes.

-No -dijo ella. Sé que es cierto -y se estremeció al pensar en las palabras de Seiya.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres una manta?

-No es eso -dijo ella, y se incorporó-. Es sólo que no sé qué hago aquí, por qué hago esto. No entiendo lo que está ocurriendo.

Él se quedó callado por un momento.

-Por el momento, cara mia,parece que tú y yo vamos a pasar una noche larga y tediosa juntos. Cuando se acabe, veremos lo que nos depara el día de mañana y esperemos que sea mejor. Ahora, duérmete.

Luego se tumbó de espaldas a ella y se quedó callado. Ella hizo lo mismo finalmente. El tiempo pasó y se convirtió en una hora, luego en otra. Sere se sentía física y emocionalmente exhausta, pero su cerebro no la dejaba descansar.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue que el travesaño estaba colocado en su lugar y el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Estaba sola, sola con el sonido del ventilador del techo.

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho calor y de que las ventanas y las cortinas estaban cerradas. Miró el reloj y vio que casi había pasado la mañana entera. Se sentía como si hubiera dormido un millón de años.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró Diana con una bandeja.

—Buongiorno, madame.

-¡Casi es por la tarde! ¿Por qué no me ha despertado nadie?

-El marqués dijo que necesitaba dormir y que no había que molestarla.

Sere vio que, en la bandeja que Diana había dejado en la cama, además de zumo de naranja, tostadas, miel, un cuenco con uvas y una taza de café, había una rosa roja y una nota.

«Grazie, mi amore»,decía, y estaba firmada con el nombre de Dar.

—¿Dónde está el marqués?

-Ha estado despidiéndose de sus invitados, se ha ido al puerto con su hijo y la que el pequeño Cario quería un helado.

-Su padre tiene muy poca memoria -dijo Sere-. Endi, helado y un coche podrían ser una combinación fatal.

-Ah, no, marqués también se ponía malo cuando era pequeño, y Luna tiene un remedio especial. ¿Le sirvo el café?

¿Luna?, pensó Sere. ¿Entonces dónde estaba Lita?

-El mayordomo, Artemis, le manda sus respetos -dijo Diana tras regresar del baño de Sere-. El marqués le ha dado instrucciones de que le enseñe el palacio y está esperándola.

-Ah -dijo Sere-. Dale las gracias de mi parte. Será un placer. También estaba pensando en que me gustaría conocer a tu abuelo. Para agradecerle lo que hizo por el marqués. ¿Podrías arreglarlo?

-Será un placer, _signora. _Pero ahora no está. Está visitando a mi hermana en Salerno, que está esperando un bebé. Quizá cuando regrese.

-Muy bien.

Una hora después, vestida y preparada, fue a las dependencias de su hijo esperando que ya hubiese vuelto. Sin embargo encontró a Lita, sola, sentada a una mesa, leyendo una revista.

-Oh -dijo Sere al verla-. Así que no has ido al puerto.

-Puede que Luna no hable inglés, pero dejó bien claro que yo no era bien recibida.

Así que he estado limpiando los armarios.

-¿Es que no se da cuenta de que estás aquí para estar con Endi?

-Ése es el problema. Al parecer sólo hay una manera de cuidar del hijo de su excelencia, y no es la manera en que lo hago yo. Y la condesa Black estuvo aquí preguntando cuándo pensaba volverme a casa. Creo que ha sido un gran error venir.

—No estoy de acuerdo con ellas. A mí sólo me dejaron darle un beso de buenas noches ayer. Pero por favor, quédate, Lita. Estoy segura de que las cosas sólo pueden ir a mejor.

Artemis estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo con cara de ansiedad, pero su expresión se relajó un poco cuando Sere empezó a hablarle en su propio idioma. El tour por palacio fue bien, salvo que había demasiadas habitaciones, demasiados tapices de valor incalculable, demasiadas obras de arte, estatuas, cerámicas. Y la mayoría del mobiliario habría podido estar en un museo. Le llevaría toda una vida familiarizarse con aquello, y sus días allí eran limitados. Todo era demasiado formal, salvo el estudio de Dar y la sala contigua, ocupada por una mujer con gafas llamada signora Ciprine.

Sólo había una habitación cerrada para ella. La habitación que, según Artemis, pertenecía a la condesa. Sere se encogió de hombros para indicar que no había ningún problema, que la condesa era una mujer mayor que necesitaba su intimidad.

Artemis parecía haber estado reservando lo mejor para el final. Abrió la puerta e hizo una fioritura mientras decía:

-Y esto es todo para usted.

-Oh, es preciosa -dijo Sere al contemplar la habitación, que era tan grande o más como su piso en Inglaterra.

Había rosas en un jarrón en la mesilla de noche, que inundaban el aire con su fragancia, y los adornos obviamente habían sido elegidos por su encanto.

-Ésta era la habitación favorita de la difunta madre del marqués. El señor Darien ordenó que fuera dispuesta para usted. Desea que tenga un lugar donde estar tranquila, para sentarse y leer o escuchar música.

-Es muy amable de su parte -dijo ella.

Él asintió complacido y señaló al teléfono que descansaba sobre un escritorio.

-Si desea hacer una llamada, nuestra operadora la conectará. Y si hay algo más que desee vossignoria,toque la campana que hay junto a la chimenea.

El palacio era un pequeño mundo en sí mismo, pensaba Sere mientras aceptaba la invitación de Artemis de tomar limonada en la terraza.

Acababa de sentarse bajo la sombrilla cuando apareció Dar.

Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camisa de algodón desabrochada, y llevaba a Endi en brazos.

—Ciao-dijo él-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Y tú?

-He sobrevivido -contestó Dar mientras dejaba a Endi en el suelo.

_-_Mammina-dijo el niño mientras corría hacia su madre-. He ido en barco, con velas grandes. Y un hombre me ha dado un pez para mí. Luna dice que me lo puedo comer para cenar.

-¿Qué es eso? -le preguntó Sere a Dar.

-Lo he llevado a conocer a un viejo amigo llamado Jedaite. Cuando yo era pequeño solía escaparme al puerto y Jedaite me llevaba a pescar con él. Un placer que me gustaría que compartiera Endimion.

-Pero no sabe nadar -dijo Sere-. Supon que la barca vuelca.

-Supon que nos abducen los extraterrestres -contestó Dar-, Además pretendo darle la primera lección de natación hoy mismo, después de la siesta. Quizá quieras venir para asegurarte de que su vida no corre peligro.

-Supongo que piensas que me estoy escandalizando por nada -dijo Sere.

-Sí, si piensas que yo dejaría que algo le pasara.

-Bueno, habíame de tu pez -le dijo a Endi tras darle un abrazo-. ¿De qué color es?

-Color de pez -dijo el niño.

_-_Avanti-dijo Dar-. Vamos a ir a buscar a Luna, figlio mió.Es hora de que descanses.

-Deja que se lo lleve a Lita -dijo Sere.

-Pero yo voy arriba -dijo él-. No hay necesidad de que vayas tú. A no ser, claro, que quieras compartir la siesta conmigo.

-Gracias, pero no.

-Hubo un tiempo en que te gustaba.

-Quizá. Pero no necesito recordar todo el tiempo mis errores, sobre todo aquellos que quedan en el pasado lejano.

-La noche pasada no está tan lejana -dijo él-. Y dormiste en mis brazos casi todo el tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Piensa en ello -dijo él mientras tomaba en brazos a Endi para llevarlo dentro.

Sere pensó que la estaba tomando el pelo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por su salón. Por alguna razón, disfrutaba provocándola hasta que explotaba.

Y sin embargo no podía olvidar la curiosa sensación de bienestar que la había asaltado aquella mañana al despertar.

Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y dio paso a la condesa.

-Buenos días, condesa. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Al contrario, querida Serenity. He venido sólo a asegurarme de que tengas todo lo que quieras en tus nuevos aposentos. He de confesar que no había vuelto a entrar aquí desde que Darien dio órdenes de que se remodelara por completo. Es horrible contemplar los cambios. De hecho casi no la reconozco, pero sé que no debo ser una vieja tonta.

-No creo que nadie la vea así, condesa. ¿Estaba muy unida con la madre de Dar?

-¿Unida a Athena? La conocía, por supuesto, pero no éramos íntimas amigas. No, hablaba de mi querida Amy, a la que el padre de Darien le entregó también esta habitación. Ahora cualquier rastro de ella ha desaparecido, incluso el retrato que mi primo Alexander había hecho de ella. Me sorprende que tu marido tenga tan poco respeto por los deseos de su padre.

-Siento que piense así -dijo Sere-. Quizá debería discutirlo con él.

-Mi pobre Amy. Cuánto lo adoraba, y lo que tuvo que soportar por él. Y qué pronto ha sido olvidada.

-Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto -dijo Sere-. Sé que él le tiene mucho respeto a su memoria, condesa.

-Querida, eres muy amable al decir eso. Pero las evidencias son las evidencias. Ella era muy inocente, y su único pecado fue amar demasiado a Darien. Y por eso murió. Él siempre conducía muy deprisa. Aquel fatídico día estaba enfadado. Había discutido con su padre así que Amy lo siguió, como el ángel que era e insistió en ir con él en el coche para intentar razonar. Para convencerlo de que volviera e hiciera las paces con su padre. Sólo que para ella no hubo vuelta posible. Él estaba demasiado furioso como para afrontar la curva correctamente, y el coche se despeñó por el barranco. Nunca se le preguntó por aquello, claro. Sus propias lesiones lo salvaron de los cargos. Pero aún siente culpa, Serenity, no respeto, y por eso ha hecho desaparecer todos los recuerdos de mi pobre Amy. Lo siento si te he entristecido, pero pensé que seria mejor que supieras la verdad.

-Estoy segura de que mi marido se culpa a sí mismo todo lo que usted desearía, condesa -dijo Sere.

-Llámame Circonia, te lo ruego. No podemos ser extrañas. Tu posición en esta casa es inevitable. Darien es muy impredecible y me da miedo que te encuentres desatendida. Espero que, cuando lleguen los problemas, sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

-Gracias -dijo Sere-. Te estoy muy agradecida.

Cuando la condesa se hubo marchado, Sere se sintió desconcertada. Había sido como darle las gracias a una cobra que ya le había mordido una vez.

Pero las palabras de la mujer la habían dejado temblando por dentro. Había insinuado que prácticamente él había matado a Amy, aunque sin premeditación.

Si aquel día conducía deprisa y había cometido un error fatal que había causado el accidente, seguro que habría recibido su castigo. Entonces pensó en la marca de Caín y se estremeció.

Todo podía arreglarse con dinero. Una chica que podía suscitar un escándalo era mandada de vuelta a su país. Un testigo de un accidente era convencido para dar una versión falsa de la tragedia para proteger al heredero de una dinastía. Se acercaba un caro proceso legal, y ese mismo heredero conseguía una esposa y un hijo.

«Seguro que Dar no habría soportado el escándalo en la prensa», pensaba Sere.

«Si hubiera escuchado a mi madre y me hubiera enfrentado a él».

Miró al diamante que tenía en el dedo y se preguntó si aquello sería el símbolo de la fiebre en la sangre o la llama fría que acabaría reduciéndola a cenizas, destruyéndola como había destruido a Amy tres años atrás.

Hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta y apareció Artemis.

-Por favor, disculpe, pero el marqués pide que se una a él en la piscina. Me encantará mostrarle el camino, marquesa, si me acompaña.

-Sí -dijo ella-. Por supuesto.

Se levantó y estiró los hombros. La vida continuaba. Tenía que aceptar la situación.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

**QUE CIRCONIA INSINUO QUE DARIEN TUVO QUE VER EN LA MUERTE DE AMY Y NO FUE SOLO UN ACCIDENTE…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** ** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

Sere descendió las escaleras hacia la piscina, que estaba rodeada por un suelo de mármol con parasoles y sillas. En el otro extremo había una estatua aparentemente de algún dios del mar rodeado de delfines.

Dar estaba tumbado bajo una de las sombrillas, leyendo. Llevaba un bañador negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. También llevaba unas gafas de sol que se quitó al verla acercarse.

_-Ciao. _¿Estás bien?

—Nunca he estado mejor. Qué paisaje tan maravilloso. Es muy tranquilo.

-Creo que la tranquilidad se acabará cuando Luna traiga a Endimion.

-¿Luna? -preguntó Sere mientras se sentaba en una tumbona contigua-. ¿Por qué no Lita?

-Quizá aún está aprendiendo a desenvolverse, o está muy cansada de los acontecimientos de ayer.

-Sí -dijo ella-. Quizá. Debo disculparme por no haber bajado a despedirme de los invitados esta mañana. Espero que nadie se haya ofendido.

-Les expliqué que tenías que descansar. Lo comprendieron perfectamente.

-Oh, espero que te aseguraras de eso.

-No se puede decir que sea una mentira. No dormiste bien porque tenías malos sueños. De otro modo, ¿por qué ibas a decir mi nombre y a estirar los brazos hacia mí como lo hiciste?

—No lo hice conscientemente, créeme. Y ya había tenido pesadillas antes.

—No -dijo él-, estando en la cama conmigo, _carissima._

-Quizá no. Pero no había necesidad de ninguna intervención por tu parte.

-Bueno -dijo él recogiendo su libro—. No ocurrirá más. Desde esta noche dormirás sola. Ya he dado las órdenes pertinentes.

-Gracias -dijo ella-. Mi propio dormitorio y además mi propio salón. Qué lujo. Pero podría no habérseme asignado el santuario de Amy.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Circonia me visitó antes y me dijo que estaba disgustada por los cambios que habías realizado en la habitación de tu madre, sobre todo el haber quitado el retrato de Amy.

-Le diré a Artemis que lo saque del almacén y que lo cuelgue en su propia suite, si tanto significa para ella. Pero ella ya tiene un santuario para Amy. Está en la carretera de la montaña, donde tuvo lugar el accidente. Hay una fotografía con una vela frente a ella y flores que ella coloca allí con regularidad. Estoy seguro de que te lo mostraría si se lo pidieras.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. No es que importe pero, ¿no les parece extraño a tus sirvientes que durmamos en habitaciones separadas?

-No los pago para cuestionar mis decisiones -dijo él-. Y no lo encontrarán tan extraordinario. Mis padres y mis abuelos hacían lo mismo, y probablemente todas las generaciones pasadas. Además te equivocas. Tú no te vas a mover. Seguirás durmiendo en la habitación principal, que es la que menos conexión tiene con Amy. Por lo que yo sé, ella nunca entró allí.

-Pero ésa es tu habitación y deberías seguir en ella.

-Yo puedo dormir en cualquier parte. Además voy a tener que estar fuera de palacio algún tiempo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro. Mi trabajo implica viajar mucho, y este viaje lleva mucho tiempo planeado. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, te llevaría conmigo, pero no puedo asegurarte que vaya a haber travesaños en todas las camas.

-Aunque a ti parecen darte igual.

-Sólo te sostuve mientras dormías, Serenity¿ y porque parecías necesitar confort. Si quieres que me disculpe por eso, tendrás que esperar sentada. No tienes el bikini puesto. ¿No vas a unirte a tu hijo en la piscina?

-No he traído bikinis conmigo. Supongo que Rei pensó que no habría necesidad, que me compraría algo cuando llegara aquí.

-No es un problema -dijo él señalando a un par de cabinas para cambiarse que había al otro lado—. Encontrarás una amplia selección allí. Espero que haya alguno de tu gusto.

-O del tuyo -contestó ella.

-Entonces quédate con la ropa puesta si no quieres bañarte. Y si no te importa la decepción de Endimion.

-Me importa mucho y lo sabes. Iré a cambiarme.

-Me alegra ver que por fin has encontrado uno que merezca tu aprobación -dijo Dar al verla salir poco después con un bikini violeta.

-Todos eran preciosos. Y no era lo que yo esperaba que eligieras para tus señoritas.

-Los elegí para ti, Serenity, esta mañana en el puerto deportivo. Para ti y para nadie más. Ésta es mi casa y nunca he invitado a mis señoritas como las llamas a ninguna orgía en la piscina. Por fin eres mi esposa y se me permite verte en privado estés como estés, en teoría. En público, sin embargo, prefiero cierto decoro. ¿Me he explicado?

-Perfectamente. Otra vez se trata de las apariencias.

-Por supuesto, _cara mia. _Porque somos sólo una apariencia. Así que acostúmbrate como lo estoy haciendo yo. Y ahora trata de sonreír porque aquí viene nuestro hijo.

Contra todo pronóstico, la sesión de piscina fue uno de los momentos más felices que podía recordar de toda su vida, pensó Sere mientras salía del agua.

El único inconveniente era la presencia de Luna, sentada junto a la piscina haciendo punto y gritando alarmada de vez en cuando al pensar que Endi iba a ahogarse ante el cuidado de sus negligentes padres.

-Va a echarte mucho de menos cuando estés fuera -le dijo Sere a Dar al ver cómo Endi se alejaba de la mano de Luna para ir a cenar.

-Esta vez es inevitable, pero no será por mucho tiempo -dio Dar-. Y la próxima vez no me echará de menos en absoluto porque lo llevaré conmigo.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué has dicho? Porque creo que no lo comprendo bien.

-Pues es muy simple, _cara _-dijo él-. Mi próximo viaje es mucho más corto, y pretendo hacer que Endimion me acompañe.

-Pero si sólo es un bebé.

-No se le pedirá que tome decisiones en la junta directiva -contestó Dar echando a un lado la toalla con la que se había estado secando, y luego se sentó en la tumbona.

-Es ridículo -protestó Sere-. No puedes llevártelo.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú, _bella mia?. _No lo creo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque adoro su compañía. Y me gustaría fortalecer el vínculo que ahora existe entre nosotros.

-Pero yo nunca he pasado más de una noche sin él.

-Entonces eres muy afortunada. Yo ya me he perdido gran parte de su vida, y no pienso permitir que crezca siendo un extraño para mí, como yo lo fui para mi padre durante mucho tiempo.

-Dar -dijo ella arrodillándose a su lado y agarrándolo de los brazos—. No me hagas esto, por favor. Ni a él. Es muy pequeño.

-Ya lo he decidido -dijo él apartándose de sus manos-. Viajaría conmigo mañana si no fuera porque ya está todo preparado.

-Incluyendo un viaje a Roma, claro.

-Roma, sí. Eso es obligatorio. Después Milán, Florencia, Turín y Venecia. La próxima vez será una ruta más sencilla.

-Déjame ir contigo.

Dar permaneció callado durante un tiempo. Luego pasó el dedo por encima de su bikini empapado y subió lentamente hacia el tirante, bajándoselo sin prisa.

-¿Pero cuándo ofreces tu compañía, _carissima! _¿Dentro de una semanas con Endimion o mañana, conmigo, a solas, en nuestra luna de miel?

Quería decirle que sí. Porque lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era su tacto. Y quería que siempre fuese así. Quería perderse en la totalidad de su masculinidad. Una mujer reunida con el único hombre que había conocido. El único al que había deseado.

Pero no podía permitírselo, porque lo más que él estaría dispuesto a ofrecer sería un poco de su tiempo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo.

-Serenity, necesito que me contestes.

-Estoy segura de que ya lo sabes —dijo ella-. Se trata de Endi y siempre será así - añadió volviendo a colocarse la tira del bikini en su sitio-. Además, un viaje de negocios no es una luna de miel, _excellenza. _Y, como has dicho, ya está todo preparado para mañana, incluyendo algunas cosas que estoy segura no te gustaría cambiar. Y en las cuales yo estaría de más.

-Qué comprensiva eres. La esposa perfecta para un hombre que no desea casarse.

-Ojalá pudiera darte yo el mismo cumplido. Decirte que eres el marido perfecto para una esposa vacilante. ¿Y ahora me disculpas?

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia los vestidores, pero antes de caminar tres metros, Dar estaba a su lado, agarrándola para girarla hacia él.

-Dime una cosa. ¿A quién buscarás en las próximas noches cuando lleguen las pesadillas?

-A nadie -dijo ella soltándose de sus manos-. Una lección que debí aprender hace tres años, porque todas mis pesadillas son sobre ti. Ahora déjame.

—Será un placer, mi dulce esposa. Disfruta de tu libertad, porque es todo lo que obtendrás de mí -dijo, y regresó a su tumbona.

El palacio sin Dar era una cosa diferente, pensó Sere a las cuarenta y ocho horas de su partida. La noche después de la piscina, no había cenado con ella y la había informado, a través de Artemis, de que tenía un compromiso en el pueblo. Y a la mañana siguiente se había marchado casi antes de amanecer, así que no habían tenido tiempo de despedirse. Sere le explicó a Diana que la razón por la que se había cambiado de habitación era porque Dar no había querido molestarla al levantarse temprano aquella mañana, excusa que no había convencido a nadie.

También se había dado cuenta de que ser la esposa no deseada del marqués no era una situación envidiable.

¿Cómo iba a explicar si no el cambio súbito de actitud en el resto del personal tras la partida de Dar? A veces le servían la comida fría, sus intentos por hablar italiano eran ignorados, su campana no era contestada.

Pensaba en Dar todo el tiempo, no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a regresar y no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntarle.

Las noches eran peores. A pesar del calor del verano, la cama que ocupaba le parecía tan fría como un océano en invierno, y dormir era como caer en un pozo de soledad que la dejaba agotada a la mañana siguiente. Y a veces, cuando se levantaba, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

Dar llevaba fuera casi quince días cuando Sere recibió una agradable sorpresa, una visita de Rei, Nicolas y los gemelos, que habían ido a visitar a sus padres a Napóles.

Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la ausencia de Dar, pero pronto disimularon su sorpresa con charlas y risas.

Sere sabía que Rei habría notado enseguida su cara pálida y sus ojeras, pero las buenas maneras la mantendrían alejada de hacer preguntas.

Pero cuando Nicolas se fue a la piscina con los niños y Sere se quedó a solas con

Rei en su salón, le confió a su amiga los problemas con el servicio.

-Tu italiano es bueno -dijo Rei-. Y será mejor con la práctica. Así que no creo que haya malentendidos, sobre todo con Luna. Ha trabajado en el palacio más que nadie y es devota de la familia Chiba. Eres la madre del heredero de Darien, así que tendrá que ser tu mayor ayuda. Iré a pedir que nos traigan café y pastel de almendras y veré lo que puedo averiguar.

Cuando regresó, tenía cara de solemnidad.

-Creen que van a perder sus trabajos -dijo Rei-. Creen que pretendes sustituirlos trayendo tu propio personal de Inglaterra, y que Lita sólo es la primera.

-Pero eso es una tontería. Yo no tengo sirvientes en Inglaterra. Y Lita está aquí sólo temporalmente. De hecho me sorprende que no se haya marchado ya. E incluso aunque quisiera hacer cambios, que no es verdad, Dar nunca me lo permitiría. Estoy segura de que lo saben.

-Sólo saben que es un hombre con una nueva esposa. Y que tú tienes poderes de persuasión sobre él que ellos no tienen. Luna es la que más ofendida está. Cree que piensas que es demasiado vieja para ocuparse de Endimion, y demasiado anticuada en sus formas, y que por eso será la primera en ser reemplazada.

-Ahora entiendo por qué es como darse contra un muro de ladrillo cada vez que me acerco a ver a mi hijo -dijo Sere-. ¿Cómo puede haber ocurrido esto?

-Yo tengo claro, Serenity, que los rumores los ha empezado alguien con autoridad, en cuya palabra creen que pueden confiar. Creo que tienes un enemigo, _cara._

-No me lo digas. La condesa.

—Eso parece. Se ha ofrecido a ser su heroína y pelear por su causa contra ti. Sin duda les estará diciendo que eres intransigente y que no haces concesiones. Tienes que hacer algo, Serenity, antes de que se vayan y que Dar regrese y encuentre su casa vacía.

-Quizá sea yo la que tenga que marcharme —dijo Sere en voz baja-. Estoy fuera de lugar. Pensé que me despreciaban porque no sabía cómo ser una marquesa.

-Pero tú tienes una ventaja sobre todas las mentiras que diga Circonia Black. Eres la esposa elegida por Dar, y ellos lo adoran. Deja claro que sus trabajos no están amenazados, y llena la guardería con más niños para que Luna los cuide, y entonces también te adorarán a ti.

Sere sonrió sabiendo que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Y volvió a sonreír horas más tarde cuando despedía a sus amigos desde la puerta. Su descanso temporal alejada de sus preocupaciones había acabado. Pero al menos ya sabía contra lo que se enfrentaba.

-Endi necesita otros niños con los que jugar -dijo Lita tras contarle a Sere que su hijo se había puesto a llorar al ver que los gemelos se habían ido.

Sere sabía que Lita hablaba en términos de hermanos y hermanas, pero no podía hacer anda al respecto. Esperó que con el tiempo pudiera hacerse amiga de otras madres con niños pequeños para que jugaran con Endi. Mientras tanto tendría que seguir aguantando todas esas indirectas.

La mañana siguiente amaneció gris y nublada, y se intuía tormenta en el ambiente. Cuando Diana salió de su vestidor con los pantalones de lino azul claro y un jersey a juego, Sere le dirigió una sonrisa y preguntó:

-¿Ha regresado ya tu abuelo? Porque aún me gustaría hablar con él.

-No lo he olvidado, _madame. _Se lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Ahora quiere que le prepare el baño?

-Sí, por favor.

Sere siguió bebiéndose el té y pensando que, a juzgar por la respuesta de Diana, Rubeus debía de haber dicho que no, lo cual sugería que podría tener algo que ocultar con respecto al accidente.

En el correo de la mañana hubo una postal para ella. Era de Cornualles y decía «como en los viejos tiempos. Cuídate. Sé feliz». La letra era de su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre también había firmado.

Luego alcanzó las notas que había tomado el día anterior con la ayuda de Rei y las releyó hasta aprendérselas de memoria. Finalmente llamó a Artemis y le dijo:

-¿Puede decirle a todo el personal que deseo verlos en el _salotto _a las tres? Y me refiero a todo el mundo.

-¿Incluso Luna? El pequeño Endimion está triste porque no puede ir a nadar esta tarde y ella había planeado sacarle a dar una vuelta en coche.

-Sobre todo Luna. Lita podrá cuidar de mi hijo.

_-Si, vossignoria. _¿Hay algún problema?

-Nada que no pueda arreglarse, espero. A las tres entonces.

Artemis parecía haber hecho bien su trabajo, porque el _salotto _estaba lleno de gente cuando Sere entró.

Había decidido no ponerse ropa más formal, porque eso daría la sensación de que iba a ser dura con ellos.

Se puso frente a ellos, de espaldas a la puerta y comenzó a hablar lentamente con las frases en italiano que Rei le había enseñado.

-Os he llamado aquí hoy para aclarar un serio malentendido. Algunos de vosotros puede que hayáis oído el rumor de que planeo quitaros vuestro trabajo y echaros del palacio. Pues deseo tranquilizaros y aseguraros que no hay nada de cierto en esa historia, y no sé de dónde habrá salido ni por qué se habrá extendido de forma tan maliciosa. Siento que ninguno de vosotros pudiera venir a mí a preguntarme si era cierto, pero seguimos siendo extraños en muchos aspectos. Deseo cambiar eso y ocuparme de todas las tareas de casa que pueda yo misma. Quiero dejar clara una cosa. En las últimas semanas, la vida de mi hijo ha cambiado completamente. Tiene que acostumbrarse a un nuevo ambiente y a un nuevo idioma. Lita, que vino con nosotros desde Inglaterra, no es sólo una _bambinaia, _sino una amiga que lo está ayudando a adaptarse a todos estos cambios. Pero el marqués siempre tuvo claro que sería Luna la que se ocuparía del niño. Y ése es mi deseo también. Mi marido, el marqués, tiene un trabajo que le exige mucho. Y desearía que cuando volviera lo encontrara todo en paz. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos para conseguir eso, pero todo aquél que no sea capaz de aceptar lo que digo, por supuesto, es libre de marcharse. Aunque, naturalmente, espero que todos os quedéis. Y que me expongáis las futuras dificultades a la cara. Porque soy la señora de la casa.

Pero parecía que los había perdido para siempre, porque todos los ojos miraban más allá de ella, hacia la puerta. Entonces oyó la voz de Dar, fría y ligeramente burlesca:

-Bravo, marquesa. Estoy impresionado.

Sere se dio la vuelta y lo vio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con una sonrisa.

**NO CREO QUE ESTE PAR AGUANTE MUCHO YO CREO QUE AUN SE AMAN Y LUEGO LA MENDIGA BRUJA DE LA CONDESA PONIENDO A LO CRIADOS EN SU CONTRA DEBERIAN CORRERLA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QIUE BUENO QUE SERE LES DEJO TODO CLARO A LOS SIRVIENTES…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** **–**

**CAPITULO 11**

Sere tuvo que contener su impulso de acercarse a él y esperó a que él se acercara.

-Sugiero que todo el que quiera permanecer en su trabajo, vuelva ahora mismo a él -dijo Dar.

Sere nunca había visto una sala vaciarse tan rápido y tan silenciosamente.

-Artemis -añadió Dar mientras el mayordomo se acercaba-, llévanos café al salón de la marquesa. Si tú quieres, _cara mia._

«Como si pudiera elegir», pensó Sere mientras era conducida a la habitación en cuestión.

Dar llevó a Sere a uno de los sofás y él se sentó enfrente con las piernas estiradas mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Parecía cansado y necesitaba afeitarse.

-No te esperaba -dijo ella.

-No tenía previsto llegar tan pronto.

-¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

-Hasta ahora. Por desgracia tuvo que ser cancelado antes de llegar a Roma.

-Ah, ¿Por qué?

-Porque anoche recibí una llamada de Nicolas y Rei diciendo que tenías problemas aquí y que era probable que me necesitaras. Así que he venido. Pero he visto que te las apañas muy bien.

-Es muy amable de su parte que se preocupen, pero ya han sido de gran ayuda. No deberían haberte preocupado. Era algo sin importancia. Una gota en un vaso de agua.

-Pues si las gotas son como las que caen fuera, me temo que va a ir a peor antes de ponerse bien. ¿Entonces tu llamada ha acabado con la revolución o aún hay problemas?

-Creo que está arreglado.

-Ah -dijo él-. Circonia va a hacer las maletas.

-No, no puede hacer eso.

-Pero eres la señora de la casa. Te escuché decirlo.

-Sí, pero quizá estaba presumiendo demasiado.

-O no lo suficiente. Mientras he estado fuera he tenido tiempo para pensar y me he dado cuenta de que la situación no puede seguir así.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió y dejó paso a la condesa, todo sonrisas.

_-Caro Darien. _Qué sorpresa tan maravillosa para todos. Debería haber estado aquí para recibirte, pero estaba descansando en mi habitación. Este tiempo tan horrible.

Tendré suerte si evito la migraña -dijo, y se giró hacia Sere-. Pero, querida, no has encargado ninguna bebida para el regreso de tu marido. Es un fallo por tu parte, y perdóname que te lo diga.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hará -dijo Dar-. Y hemos pedido café, así que no te preocupes.

-Pero debo expresar mis ansiedades. Al fin y al cabo el cuidado de la casa está a mi cargo, y sin embargo mi sirvienta ha tenido que informarme de tu llegada. También me ha dicho que nuestra querida Serenity ha convocado una reunión con el personal hace un rato para arengarlos en lo referente a la lealtad. Si tiene problemas de ese tipo o de cualquier otro, entonces tendría que venir a mí primero. Se nota tu inexperiencia. No estás acostumbrada a tratar con sirvientes, querida. Pero para el futuro, no hay necesidad de llamar a tu marido en mitad de un viaje de negocios y hacerlo venir para algo tan nimio. Espero que Darien no esté muy enfadado contigo.

-No estoy enfadado en absoluto -contestó Dar—. Además Serenity no me llamó. Tenía otras razones para regresar -añadió colocándole un brazo a Sere sobre los hombros-. Sentía que había dejado a mi esposa sola durante mucho tiempo y no podía soportar pasar otra noche más sin ella. Es un asunto totalmente diferente.

-Vaya, Darien -dijo la condesa con una carcajada-. Cómo te ha suavizado el matrimonio. Te has convertido en un romántico. Dime que no he entrado en un momento íntimo.

-No -dijo él-, mientras la llave de esa puerta siga desapareciendo constantemente. Quizá tengas la gentileza de buscarla otra vez. De hecho, podrías traerle a mi esposa todas las llaves. No puede embarcarse en sus nuevas tareas sin ellas.

-¿Pretendes que ella se ocupe del palacio? -preguntó la condesa-. ¿Una chica de ninguna parte sin familia y sin posición? ¿Una chica por la que sacrificaste a mi Amy y le rompiste el corazón a tu padre? ¿Y cuya única función ha sido engendrar a un hijo bastardo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Tú mismo has visto que no puede ocuparse del personal. ¿Y quién la va a aceptar?

-Yo la he aceptado -dijo Dar-. No hace falta nada más. Desde que Serenity llegó aquí, has intentado minarla, pero cada vez ella ha demostrado ser más que válida. Hoy ha sido uno de esos momentos. Y no pienso tolerar que siga aguantando tus insultos por más tiempo. Mi padre te ofreció una casa y yo accedí a sus deseos y permití que te quedaras. Pero mi paciencia se ha acabado.

-No -dijo la condesa-. No, Darien. No puedes hacer esto.

-Debido al respeto a mi padre, te proporcionaré una casa. Pero debes abandonar Comadora.

-Pero yo te ayudé a encontrarla. Yo busqué a esta _sciattona _en Inglaterra porque tú aún la deseabas.

-No, condesa -dijo Dar-. Tú te enteraste de alguna manera de que yo quería encontrarla, y se lo dijiste a Seiya. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Escuchar tras una puerta? ¿Leer mi correspondencia? No sería la primera vez. Y Seiya te mandó a Inglaterra esperando poder encontrar detalles escandalosos de mi aventura con Sere para poder desacreditarme al fin. Pero por desgracia para vosotros, me enteré de lo que hacíais y la encontré primero. Así que tuviste que fingir que habías estado trabajando para mí todo el tiempo. ¿Cuánto te ofreció Seiya por tus servicios?

-Lo habría hecho por nada -contraatacó la condesa-. ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que renunciarías a todo el deber que lleva implícito tu nombre para casarte con esta...?

Hubo un silencio eterno. Dar se levantó y fue a tocar la campana, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Artemis con el café.

-Artemis -dijo Dar—. Acompaña a la condesa a su habitación. No se encuentra bien.

Llama al médico y dile a su sirvienta que se quede con ella.

Artemis dejó la bandeja en una mesa y le ofreció a la condesa su brazo. Ella lo ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo y se giró para decir:

-Te arrepentirás de esto. En el pasado convencí a Seiya para que no intentara reabrir la investigación sobre la muerte de Amy. Pero se acabó. Esta vez, señor marqués, tendrás que pagar por lo que hiciste. Y tu leal cómplice, Rubeus Raboni, dirá todo lo que sabe, en público. Seiya se encargará de eso.

-Si espera comprar a Rubeus -dijo Dar—. Está perdiendo el tiempo.

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio, querido. Incluyendo la pequeña caza fortunas a la que llamas tu esposa. ¿Me preguntó dónde estará cuando tú salgas de la cárcel?

Artemis agarró a la condesa por el brazo sin la más mínima delicadeza y la sacó de la habitación.

-Eso ha sido horrible -dijo Sere tras sentarse en uno de los sofás.

-Lo siento, Serenity -dijo Dar sentándose a su lado-. No deberías haber soportado eso. No me di cuenta de que estaba tan al límite.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Endi -dijo ella-. Puede que se asuste con la tormenta.

-Enseguida -dijo él-. Pero ahora quédate conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

-Sí. Supongo que sí. Siempre he sabido qué a la condesa yo no le gustaba. Pero es más que eso. Es odio. No sólo hacia mí, sino hacia ti.

—Hasta ahora yo sólo veía su amargura, y creía que lo comprendía. Cuando vino aquí hace veinte años creía que mi padre finalmente le pediría que se casase con él. Pero él no tenía intención de hacerlo. Su relación con mi madre nunca les trajo felicidad a ninguno de los dos, así que, tras su muerte, mi padre se contentó con alguna relación esporádica. Cuando Circonia vio que no tenía nada que esperar de él, centró toda su energía en conseguir que yo me casara con Amy. Quizá pensabas que sus sueños se verían satisfechos en la siguiente generación. Pero no fue el típico emparejamiento que hacen las señoras mayores. Incluso yo, con lo joven que era, me di cuenta de que había algo raro, algo obsesivo y oscuro. Y también sentí que... bueno, da igual. Digamos que comencé a pasar cada vez menos tiempo en Comadora.

-¿Pero por qué siguió tu padre con su plan al ver cómo te sentías?

-Veía el matrimonio como un negocio. También creo que se sentía culpable, así que pensaba que así recompensaría a Circonia por no haberla podido corresponder.

-Cuando ocurrió el accidente, la condesa debió de sentir como si hubiera sido ella la que muriera. Quizá no deberíamos culparla demasiado duramente. Sobre todo cuando... - comenzó a decir Sere. Pero se detuvo al ver que estuvo a punto de decir «cuando aún quedan tantas preguntas sin contestar sobre lo que ocurrió».

-¿Sobre todo cuando...?

—Sobre todo cuando has perdido a alguien tan importante -dijo recordando su propia experiencia con él—. Debe de sentirse como en un abismo. Sin salida y sin nadie a quien acudir. Enfrentándose a una eternidad de soledad.

-Casi me convences. Pero no, no puede quedarse.

-Pero no puedes hacer que se vaya. ¿No ves que lo que dice lo siente de verdad? Ella y Seiya utilizarán todo lo que ocurrió hace tres años contra ti. Sabes que lo harán.

-Hablas como si tuviera algo que temer. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

-¿Cómo voy a saber lo que pensar? Todo lo que oigo es que en la investigación no se dijo todo. Que el abuelo de Diana, Rubeus, guarda silencio. Dios, incluso tú lo has admitido. Así que tengo que creer que ocultas algo, y que la condesa y tu primo moverán cielo y tierra para desenterrarlo. Y una vez que estas cosas empiezan, quién sabe hasta dónde podrán llegar.

-Evidentemente piensas que pueden llegar hasta la cárcel -dijo Dar-. A no ser que ceda ante el chantaje. Ninguna de las dos opciones tiene mucho atractivo. Y no pienso elegir ninguna de las dos sin luchar primero. Pero aun así no tienes una muy buena imagen de mí. ¿Es por eso por lo que has intentado ver a Rubeus? Cada vez que lo intentas él se lo dice a mis abogados y ellos a mí. Ésa, querida esposa, es la otra razón por la que he venido antes. Para sugerirte que no pierdas más tiempo con tus investigaciones. ¿Pero qué más da? -preguntó poniéndose en pie-. Vuelvo a ser el villano. Pero eso es algo con lo que tendré que aprender a vivir. Ahora voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. En estas circunstancias, debería cenar en el pueblo esta noche, no quiero quitarte el apetito obligándote a cenar con un asesino.

-Nunca he dicho eso, y nunca lo haré -protestó Sere.

-Pero seguro que se te ha pasado por la mente. Y pensar en eso me revuelve el estómago.

-Dar, por favor. Necesito saber la verdad.

-La verdad -repitió él-. Sólo es una palabra, Serenity, como tantas otras. Como «amor» y «lealtad». Como «honor» y «confianza». Palabras que se utilizan y se olvida, como nosotros olvidaremos finalmente que este día existió -añadió, inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

Sere se quedó allí sentada durante un rato y luego se acercó a la bandeja del café, que todavía estaba caliente y le proporcionó parte de la tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento. Las dos lo habían amado Amy y ella. Y él no amaba a ninguna de las dos. La única diferencia era que ella había sobrevivido.

Comenzaba a pensar que, como la condesa, aquélla era una tragedia con la que tendría que aprender a vivir.

Tras tomarse el café suspiró profundamente. Puede que Dar y ella estuvieran a millas de distancia, pero arriba, en la guardería, había un niño que puede que la necesitara. Al acercarse a la guardería se detuvo. Si se encontraba otra vez con aquel muro de resentimiento, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Luna estaba allí sentada haciendo punto, y frente a ella, Lita sentada en otra silla con Endi, que se había quedado dormido, en su regazo.

La mujer sonrió al ver a Sere y se levantó, haciéndole señas de que ocupara su silla e indicándole a Lita que le diera el niño a su madre.

Sere obedeció y las otras dos mujeres abandonaron la sala dejándola a solas con su hijo mientras escuchaba la tormenta. Sólo el hecho de poder tener a Endi entre sus brazos, le proporcionaba una especie de paz para sus alteradas emociones.

No importaba lo que pensara su marido de ella, porque sabía que su amor por Endi era verdadero. Y aunque Dar no volviera a hablarla jamás, sabía que su hijo sería siempre un vínculo entre los dos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Dar estaba en el marco e la puerta observándola. Ella no supo qué decir. Quería decirle que mientras estuvieran juntos no importaba nada. Pero no estaban juntos. Había demasiadas cosas que los separaban.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de decir su nombre, se giró y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Y Sere se quedó donde estaba, aguantándose las lágrimas porque no podía permitir que Endi se despertara y la viese llorando.

Pasó una noche horrible sin descansar y se despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente para descubrir un cielo soleado y sin nubes.

-Buenos días, _madame _-dijo Diana al llevarle el café-. Hace un día magnífico después de la tormenta. El marqués pregunta si tendrá el honor de desayunar con usted. Y desea que sepa que el señor Dark también estará.

-¿Dark? -preguntó Sere.

-El abogado del señor.

-Ah -dijo al fin al recordar la terrible tarde en casa de su madre-. Es cierto. Su abogado. Ya me acuerdo.

-Sí. Hoy usted verá a mi abuelo. El marqués así lo ha dicho.

-¿Tu abuelo? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Ciertamente, _madame. _También irá la condesa con usted.

-Ya veo -dijo Sere digiriendo la noticia y sin comprender nada-. ¿Está lo suficientemente bien?

Ya le había preguntado a Artemis la noche anterior por su salud y él había dicho que el médico le había administrado un sedante, y que una enfermera iría a pasar la noche, y que sería conveniente llevarla a una clínica privada al día siguiente.

Antes de bajar, Sere se pasó por la guardería para darle los buenos días a su hijo y deseó poder quedarse allí para siempre.

-Buenos días, _cara _-dijo Dar cuando finalmente bajó-. ¿Te acuerdas de Malachate?

-Un placer volverla a ver, marquesa -dijo el señor Dark.

Sere se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo allí mientras se servía un pedazo de jamón cocido, que sabía que no se comería, y un café.

Se sentó a desayunar y escuchó cómo los dos hombres hablaban y parecían preocupados. Cuando se bebió el café, pareció reaccionar al fin. Entonces Dar se giró hacia ella y dijo:

-Si has terminado de desayunar, Serenity, entonces podemos irnos.

Había dos coches fuera, y Sere vio que la condesa estaba subiéndose al segundo con la ayuda de una mujer con uniforme blanco.

-Dar -susurró mientras su marido la conducía al primer coche-. Por favor, no tenemos por qué hacer esto.

-Sí, sí tenemos.

-Pero no es asunto mío, ahora ya lo entiendo. Y lo siento. Siento haber interferido.

-Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás -dijo él-. Parece que sólo la verdad os vale a vosotras dos. Es lo que queríais y es lo que tendréis. Así que _andiamo. _Vamos.

Ella se sentó junto a él en la parte de atrás del coche con las manos juntas, mientras que el señor Dark se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

**NO INVENTES SERE SE PASO AL DUDAR DE EL Y DEJARSE LLEVAR POR LO QUE DIJO LA BRUJA ESA SOBRE TODO DESPUES QUE LA DENFENDIO DE CIRCONIA AY SERENA CABEZA DURA AHORA DARIEN LES VA A CONTAR AL FIN QUE FUE LO QUE PASO…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** **–**

**CAPITULO 12**

LA CARRETERA por la que ascendían parecía no tener fin. Habían pasado varios pueblecitos pero todos los signos de civilización ya habían quedado atrás.

-¿Ésta es la carretera a Sorrento? —preguntó Sere.

-Una de ellas -dijo Dar sin mirarla.

Diez minutos después el coche comenzó a frenar, tomó una curva y Sere se quedó sin aliento al ver que frente a ellos, el suelo desaparecía, y se encontró mirando hacia un desfiladero con el agua al fondo.

-Ven -le dijo Dar a Sere cuando el coche se detuvo del todo-, si realmente quieres ver.

Dar tenía la cara inexpresiva. Malachate Dark se colocó a su lado, hablando suavemente y finalmente él accedió y los dos cruzaron la carretera y se quedaron mirando hacia abajo.

Ella no fue con ellos. Había detectado un brillo más adelante en la carretera. Como si la luz del sol se reflejara en el cristal. También vio algo de color, así que imaginó que aquél era el santuario que Dar había dicho.

Lentamente se acercó a enfrentarse a uno de sus demonios. Amy había sido una chica guapa. Junto a la foto también había un pequeño santo y un jarrón con flores. Oyó unpaso tras ella y se dio la vuelta para descubrir que se trataba de la condesa.

-Apártate de ahí -dijo la mujer-. No puedes respirar el mismo aire que ella respiró.

Sere se quedó de piedra y cruzó la carretera para colocarse junto a Dar.

-Creo que no ha sido una buena idea venir. Parece que tu prima está un poco nerviosa.

-Ha estado aquí muchas veces antes -dijo él-. No como yo.

-¿Es la primera vez desde el accidente?

-La primera y espero que la última. Sólo hemos venido aquí para ver a Rubeus Raboni, para que puedas ver lo que ocurrió por sus propios ojos -dijo "Dar-. Habla poco inglés, pero Malachate te traducirá, si te fías de su precisión.

-Sí -dijo ella-. Claro que me fío -añadió, y miró hacia abajo, observando el desfiladero-. ¿Va a tardar mucho el señor Raboni? Porque me gustaría irme de aquí.

-Siempre ha sido un mal lugar -dijo Dar-. Pero es parte de la verdad, lo cual es importante para ti. Y no tendrás que quedarte mucho. Rubeus ya viene.

Rubeus Raboni era un hombre de altura media, un poco rellenito. Tras descender de la colina miró a la condesa, luego a Sere y finalmente le dio la mano a Dar y dijo:

-No debería estar aquí, _excellenza. _¿Por qué no dejar a la chica descansar en paz?

-Porque, mi viejo amigo, ella aún envenena mi vida como lo hacía cuando vivía –dijo Dar-. Tú guardaste silencio para ahorrarles más sufrimiento, pero a mi padre ya no puede afectarle lo que viste, y la condesa Black ha intentado usar tu silencio para hacerme daño, así que ya no es digna de mi consideración. Pero mi esposa es otro asunto, así que es hora de hablar y decir lo que ocurrió. Y despacio, para que el señor Dark pueda traducírselo.

-Yo había estado en la colina aquel día -comenzó Rubeus-, vigilando a mis cabras. Un vecino me había dicho que dos de ellas parecían enfermas. Mientras bajaba oí el sonido de un coche. Cuando dobló la curva vi que era el coche del señor Darien. Pero era conducido de manera extraña, de un lado a otro de la carretera, y pude ver por qué. Había alguien con él, una chica, pero no en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba inclinada sobre él, agarrada a él. Al principio pensé que sería un juego amoroso entre ellos. Entonces me di cuenta de que el marqués no la estaba abrazando, sino luchando contra ella, tratando de quitársela de encima y de controlar el coche al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, _vossignoria, _supe que su marido luchaba por su vida. Porque ella estaba intentando agarrar el volante. Creo que también fue a por sus ojos porque él levantó un brazo para defenderse, y en ese momento giró el coche hacia el acantilado.

-Oh Dios -exclamó Sere.

-Mientras se salía de la carretera, oí cómo la chica gritaba algo. Entonces se oyó el sonido del choque y salí corriendo. Vi que el coche se había golpeado contra una roca, pero luego siguió cayendo. Estuvo a punto de llegar al borde, pero chocó contra un árbol y se quedó parado. Pero el marqués de algún modo había salido disparado. Me acerqué a él y me di cuenta de que estaba malherido. Había mucha sangre y su pulso estaba débil. Me di cuenta también de que la chica seguía en el coche y de que el motor estaba en marcha. El árbol era viejo, y no iba a aguantar el coche mucho tiempo, así que la chica estaba al borde de la muerte, literalmente. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado de no caerme. La puerta del conductor estaba abierta y ella estaba tendida en el asiento. También estaba muy malherida, pero la agarré de las manos para intentar sacarla antes de que el árbol cediera. Hablé con ella pero parecía semiinconsciente, y era evidente que no sabía quién era yo. En su dolor, me miró con ojos que no decían nada y susurró algo. Pensó que estaba hablando con el marqués, que él estaba aún con ella, y repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho antes. Dijo: «Si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie lo hará». Y con un último movimiento pisó el acelerador y mandó el coche al precipicio.

-Estás mintiendo -dijo la condesa—. El marqués te ha pagado para que digas esas cosas.

-El marqués no me ha pagado con nada más que su consideración. Yo habría dicho todo esto durante la investigación, pero él sabía el disgusto que le causaría a su padre, que adoraba a la señorita Amy y además estaba enfermo. Por su bien y por el de nadie más hicimos que todo pareciese un accidente. Y por el honor de los Chiba he guardado silencio hasta ahora. Pero yo, Rubeus Raboni, te digo que la señorita Amy trató de matar al señor Darien. Y yo lo vi todo.

-No -gimió la condesa mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo-. No puede ser cierto. No, mi ángel. Ella nunca hizo daño a nadie ni a nada en su vida.

-No -dijo Dar-. Ésa es la verdadera mentira. Había historias sobre ella, rumores crueles desde el momento en que vino a Comadora. Un perro que pertenecía a uno de los chicos que fue atado a un árbol bajo el sol y abandonado hasta morir sin agua ni comida. O el pony que mi padre le regaló y que la tiró al suelo. Poco después se rompió una pata. Y a la escuela a la que fue. ¿Sabes que la madre superiora le pidió a mi padre que la sacara de allí? ¿O cuánto tuvo que dar para la restauración de la capilla para permitir que se quedara? Por supuesto él siempre dijo que las monjas se equivocaban. Lo que yo sé es que me causó rechazo desde el principio. Y nada de lo que mi padre pudiera haberme dicho, me habría convencido para casarme con ella.

-No puede ser cierto -gritó la condesa-. Ella nunca te habría hecho daño. A pesar de tu indiferencia y tu crueldad, ella te amaba. Lo sabes.

-Sabía que estaba obsesionada conmigo. Y que estaba decidida a convertirse en la marquesa de Chiba. Entre vosotras dos me apartasteis de mi casa y de mi padre.

-No -dijo ella-. No, Darien.

-Dar, está muy mal -dijo Sere-. Ya basta, por favor.

Dar la miró y luego se dirigió a levantar a la condesa del suelo y dijo:

—En cualquier caso, te habría ahorrado esta verdad como se la ahorré a mi padre si no hubieras empezado esa campaña contra mi esposa. Pero Serenity ha salido triunfante de todas las trampas que le tendiste. Pero ya se ha acabado. Ya no hay más secretos, a no ser que quieres ocultarle a Seiya lo que has oído hoy. ¿Te imaginas los titulares hablando de tu adorada Amy?

-No diré nada -dijo la condesa—. Lo único que pido es un poco de amabilidad.

-Está la casa de Capri -dijo él-. Siempre te ha gustado. Malachate examinará tus circunstancias económicas y lo arreglará todo. Ahora te acompañará de vuelta a Comadora.

Cuando la condesa y el abogado se hubieron marchado, Dar se quedó mirando el acantilado.

—No hay nada allí -dijo-. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Dar, ¿nos vamos a casa? -preguntó Sere sin atreverse a acercarse a él, aunque lo deseaba.

-¿A casa? -preguntó él-, ¿Te refieres al edificio vacío que visito a veces y que dejó de ser mi verdadera casa cuando murió mi madre?

-Pero podría ser tu casa de nuevo. Tiene que serlo para Endi.

-Sí -dijo él—. Al menos tengo a mi hijo.

Durante el viaje de vuelta, los dos permanecieron callados un buen rato.

-¿El cristal que hay entre el chófer y nosotros es grueso? -preguntó Sere finalmente.

-Sí -dijo él-. No puede oír nada.

-¿Entonces puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Si quieres.

-¿Qué hacía Amy en tu coche aquel día?

-¿Te crees que la invité a dar una vuelta? Yo había tenido una pelea con mi padre. Él había hecho algo que yo no podía perdonarle. Amy debió de haber estado escuchando porque cuando yo salí, ella estaba esperándome en el asiento del copiloto del coche. Le dije que se fuera pero se negó. No tenía tiempo de discutir, así que dejé que se quedara. Aunque le advertí que no iba a regresar y que tendría que volver sola a Comadora. Comenzó entonces a fanfarronear sobre el poder que tenía sobre mi padre. Dijo que, aunque yo me marchara, lo convencería para que me obligara a casarme con ella o me desheredaría. Entonces se puso amorosa y dijo que iba a hacerme descubrir placeres nuevos. Yo cometí el error de mostrar mi asco ante aquello y ella se puso furiosa. Empezó a hablar de ti. Finalmente acabó gritando y diciendo que yo le pertenecía. Que nos mataría a los dos antes que dejarme ir con otra mujer. En ese momento fue cuando empezó a forcejear con el volante. Incluso entonces no me daba cuenta de que iba en serio. Pensé que simplemente estaba siendo... Amy. Yo también le gritaba y le decía que la iba a tirar del coche si no paraba. Entonces me atacó con las uñas y el resto ya lo sabes.

-¿Crees que estaba loca?

-Eso me he preguntado miles de veces. Si era así, lo disimuló muy bien ante todos menos ante mí.

-Sí -dijo Sere-. Dar, lo siento, por todo.

-No hace falta. La condesa se ha creído sus mentiras durante mucho tiempo. Ya era hora de que supiera la verdad. Así que no te culpes.

-Gracias. Qué generoso.

-¿Ah sí? Es que tú, Serenity, pides muy poco.

Y de nuevo regresó el silencio.

Aquella noche había una atmósfera extraña en el palacio. La condensa se había ido en una ambulancia para descansar algunos días en una clínica. Malachate Dark se quedó a cenar y, aunque durante la cena la conversación fue informal, era evidente que había temas importantes que tratar. Así que Sere no se sorprendió cuando los dos hombres se excusaron durante el café y se retiraron al estudio de Dar.

Sere se fue a su habitación y se sentó junto a la ventana. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Dar iba de camino a Sorrento el día del accidente, y había mencionado algo sobre una cosa imperdonable que había hecho su padre. ¿Qué habría hecho el viejo marqués para provocar tal reacción? ¿Y por qué Dar iba a verla a ella si planeaba poner fin a su romance? No tenía sentido. Sobre todo cuando Amy pensaba que la relación seguía siendo una amenaza para ella, y Dar no lo había negado durante la pelea.

El hombre que la había visitado a ella y le había pagado y dicho que se marchara, ¿realmente iba de parte de Dar como ella siempre había pensado? De pronto, lo que le había parecido la prueba de su traición durante tres años, parecía no ser tan seguro.

Necesitaba conocer las piezas del rompecabezas que le faltaban. Pero no podía preguntárselo sin más. Tenía que acabar con la distancia que los separaba, y sólo había una manera.

Fue al vestidor y descolgó el camisón negro de encaje de la percha antes de darse un baño.

Tras el baño se puso encima del camisón una bata de satén por si se encontraba con alguien del personal, y se dirigió descalza hacia la habitación de Dar.

Llamó ligeramente a la puerta tras tomar aliento y entró. Dar estaba en la cama, solo. Estaba ojeando unos papeles. Levantó la cabeza y se quedó alucinado de verla allí.

-Serenity, ¿qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?

Sere había planeado todo lo que iba a decir, pero las palabras desaparecieron en su cerebro.

-Es Endi.

-¿Está enfermo?

-No -dijo ella-. Por lo que sé, está dormido. Pero se siente solo necesita más niños con los que jugar. Tú dijiste que nunca te pido nada. Así que estaba pensando en que quizá debería tener hermanos y hermanas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que adoptemos o que lo hagamos por inseminación artificial?

-No, claro que no, pensé que tú... que yo...

Se quedó sin palabras, así que se quitó la Bata y la dejó caer.

-¿Tan desesperada estás por tener otro hijo? Entonces quítate el anillo y ven aquí.

Ella obedeció y se metió en la cama con él temblando de arriba abajo.

«Cuando me bese», pensaba, «todo estará bien».

Pero Dar no la besó. Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo y la agarró con fuerza. Sere ya estaba excitada simplemente ante la perspectiva del sexo, así que no había ninguna barrera física para la invasión de su cuerpo, que fue inmediata.

Mientras ella yacía bajo su cuerpo, supo que la cosa iba a acabar bastante rápido.

Dar gimió una vez y ella sintió las convulsiones de su climax. Entonces él se quitó de encima y se quedó tumbado.

-Espero haber cumplido satisfactoriamente con mis tareas como semental, marquesa. Confío también que tu deseo de concebir sea satisfecho, porque no me gustaría tener que pasar por la experiencia una segunda vez -dijo Dar.

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decirme?

-No, _cara mia. _Se me ocurren más cosas, pero no querrías oírlas, créeme. Ahora quizá me podrías dejar dormir.

Sere se estaba muriendo por dentro, pero finalmente pudo recoger su bata y ponérselo antes de salir corriendo.

«Demasiado tarde», había dicho Dar aquella mañana. Por fin Sere lo comprendía todo, y con esa certeza llegó también la ruptura de su corazón en mil pedazos.

**NO MANCHES AMY ERA UNA ENFERMA MENTAL NO ME EXTRAÑA SIENDO CRIADA POR LA CONDESA Y LUEGO SERE CON SU PATETICO INTENTO DE PEDIR PERDON POR DIOS ES UNA TONTA…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Sara Craven yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias.**

**El hijo del Marques**

**(The Márchese Love Child)**

**-****Sara Craven** **–**

**CAPITULO 13**

Sere se montó en la parte de atrás de la limusina y colocó a su lado el ramo de flores que le habían dado. Luego se inclinó para decir adiós a las mujeres que habían salido del restaurante para despedirla.

Cuando el coche arrancó, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Aquel día había sido la invitada de honor en una comida benéfica en ayuda del orfanato local, y había tenido que hacer un pequeño discurso al final en italiano.

Daba clases todas las semanas con un profesor retirado que vivía con su mujer en una pequeña villa a las afueras del pueblo. Normalmente se sentaban bajo un toldo en el jardín, y cuando terminaba la clase, la mujer les servía café con galletas de almendra, a veces acompañado de un vaso de _limoncello _hecho en casa.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde su humillante salida de la habitación de Dar. Y le había costado un gran esfuerzo mirarlo a la cara al día siguiente. Pero nunca habían mencionado el asunto.

Por un acuerdo mutuo o tácito, nunca estaban juntos. Ella bajaba a la piscina con su hijo sólo por las mañanas, cuando sabía que Dar estaría trabajando en su estudio o fuera de casa.

Aunque Dar no siempre estaba en Comadora, ella siempre estaba informada de su agenda gracias a la señora Ciprine. Sere sabía que aquello sólo era para que pudiera hacer sus cosas, no porque Dar quisiera que ella le siguiera la pista.

Pero con cada día que pasaba, ella se daba cuenta de que iba aprendiendo más cosas de su nueva vida y se estaba acomodando a las rutinas del palacio.

Por ejemplo había descubierto que Dar no sólo poseía más de una cadena de hotelesy los intereses bancarios de la familia que lo mantuviesen ocupados. La finca de los Chiba tenía acres enteros de olivos y huertas. Junto con unos viñedos e incluso una pequeña presa.

Había habido también algún que otro momento tenso, como cuando tuvo que ir a buscar a Dar para decirle que al final no estaba embarazada. Él estaba en su escritorio y casi ni se había inmutado. Simplemente había dicho: «Lo lamento por tu decepción», y había seguido escribiendo.

Y ella se había dado la vuelta y había abandonado el estudio para hablar con la cocinera.

Porque la vida seguía y había que alimentar a la gente, a pesar de que ella sintiera que se estaba resquebrajando por dentro.

Así que se dijo a sí misma aquella tarde cuando el coche encaraba la carretera que ascendía a palacio: «Seré conocida por mis trabajos, y Endi, el pobre, será hijo único». Sabía que la mayoría de la gente que la viera en aquella limusina con ropa de diseño pensaría que no podía desear nada más, pero Sere sabía que la familia Chiba ya tenía otro secreto que ocultar, que era la completa separación de la marquesa del único hombre que siempre había amado.

Cuando llegó al palacio fue directamente a su habitación, donde Diana la estaba esperando. Tomó las flores de Sere y las puso en agua, y luego esperó a que se quitara el vestido. Sere se dio una ducha rápida y se puso después un vestido fresco y decoroso a la vez de color verde. Luego tomó la crema protectora y el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió escaleras abajo con dirección a la terraza.

Estaba a medio camino cuando oyó la voz de un hombre en el vestíbulo principal, y se quedó parada. Primero porque sabía que no era la hora típica de las visitas, y segundo porque la voz le resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

Se acercó a la balaustrada y miró hacia abajo.

Entonces lo vio hablando con Artemis. Un hombre alto y bien vestido. Y siempre con esa sonrisa inolvidable que aún tenía el poder de asustarla como hacía tres años.

Era el hombre que le había pedido que abandonase Sorrento y el que le había ofrecido el soborno de Dar.

De la impresión se le cayó la crema al suelo y el bote bajó rodando por las escaleras.

Los dos hombres se giraron y la miraron, así que su planeada huida ya era imposible. Así que terminó de bajar las escaleras con toda la elegancia que pudo y tomó la crema de manos de Artemis sabiendo que los ojos oscuros del otro hombre estaban clavados en ella.

-Vaya -dijo el hombre en inglés-. La encantadora señorita Tsukino. ¿O debería decir la marquesa de Chiba? Un honor que no esperaba. Creo que su comida debía haber durado más.

-¿Tiene esta persona algún negocio pendiente aquí? -le preguntó Sere a Artemis.

-Si, señora. Tenía una cita con el marqués, pero no ha regresado aún de su comida.

-No ha preguntado el motivo de mi visita -dijo el otro hombre-. Pero quizá, marquesa, usted ya sospeche qué tipo de negocios tengo con su marido. Al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez.

—Mi marido ve a mucha gente y yo no cuestiono con quién tiene negocios -dijo Sere levantando la barbilla. Luego se giró hacia Artemis-. Por favor, lleva al invitado del marqués al _salotto._

-Ya sé el camino -dijo el hombre-. Pero se lo agradezco. ¿Sería posible beber algo frío?

-¿Te ocuparás de eso, Artemis? -preguntó Sere. Luego se fue caminando hacia la terraza y descubrió que estaba demasiado cerca del _salotto, _así que bajó al jardín y se sentó en un banco de piedra que había junto a un seto.

Así que era cierto al fin y al cabo. Ese hombre sí que trabajaba para Dar. Ya no le quedaba duda de que no había malinterpretado la situación.

Y había regresado. Y eso sólo significaba que Dar había decidido poner punto y final de una vez por todas a esa farsa de matrimonio.

Se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. No podía estarse quieta. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer algo. Decidió que no iba a esperar a que la echaran. Aunque la molestase infinitamente, al menos se marcharía con un poco de dignidad.

Y no se llevaría nada de Dar, excepto el derecho de poder ver a su hijo. Eso no podría negárselo.

El _salotto _estaba vacío cuando regresó al palacio y Artemis volvía del estudio de

Dar, presumiblemente de haber dejado allí al invitado de su marido.

-Artemis, qué tonta. He olvidado el nombre del invitado de mi marido.

-El señor Taiki. El abogado de Salerno.

-Es cierto. Gracias. ¿Me lo dirás cuando se marche? Quiero hablar con el marqués.

-Claro. Señora. Por cierto, han traído un paquete para usted. Lo he dejado en su salón.

Sere no esperaba ningún paquete, ni siquiera los papeles del divorcio. Suponía que eso llevaba un mínimo de tiempo.

Cerró la puerta del salón y miró a su alrededor. El paquete estaba en una mesilla. Era un sobre grande dirigido a ella y con la letra de su madre. Sere lo alcanzó y lo sostuvo en sus manos. Aquélla era la primera comunicación directa que obtenía de su madre desde que estaba en Italia.

Ella había escrito y llamado por teléfono, pero las conversiones habían sido banales y frías.

Sere se sentó y abrió el sobre. De dentro cayó una hoja de papel doblada y otro paquete más pequeño envuelto en plástico.

Su madre había escrito:

**Querida Sere.**

**No es fácil para mí decirte esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Después de que regresaras de Italia hace tres años, estas cartas comenzaron a llegar. Las enviaba la agencia de viajes para la que trabajabas. Me di cuenta de que debían de ser de él, así que abrí las primeras y las leí. **

**Mi excusa era que había visto lo infeliz que te había hecho y no quería que te causara más dolor. Pero eso no era todo. Era evidente que él quería que regresaras, y yo no podía soportar la idea de que te marcharas con el bebé que llevabas en tu interior. Me dije a mí misma que tenía derecho a ver a mi nieto nacer. Que él había tenido su oportunidad y la había desaprovechado.**

**Las cartas continuaron llegando durante meses. Yo quería quemarlas porque tú parecías haberte calmado y aceptado la situación. Y no quería que tu padre las viera porque sabía que me obligaría a dártelas.**

**Cuando tu marido vino aquí, lo primero que preguntó fue por qué no había recibido respuesta a ninguna de ellas. Intenté decirle que no habíamos recibido ninguna, pero me descubrió enseguida. Se puso furioso pero le pedí que no te lo dijera porque tenía miedo de que no me perdonaras. Y accedió a no decir nada si yo no me enfrentaba a él con lo de Endi. Es lo más duro que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida, pero ahora veo que me lo merecía.**

**Algunas de las cartas eran desoladoras, Sere, y tuve que dejar de leerlas, pero aun así no tenía derecho a no dártelas. Había cosas en ellas que necesitabas saber. Y a lo mejor aún sigue siendo así, porque noto por tu tono de voz que no eres tan feliz como aparentas.**

**Mientras estábamos en Cornualles le dije a tu padre todo y se quedó sorprendido. Dijo que tenía que solucionar las cosas y es lo que intento hacer.**

**Él me ha perdonado y espero de verdad que tú puedas hacer lo mismo algún día. Y tu marido también.**

**Cariño, lo siento mucho.**

**Tu madre.**

Sere tomó el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo a toda prisa. Cinco de las cartas que había dentro habían sido abiertas, pero en todas su madre había puesto la fecha en que se habían recibido.

La primera comenzaba abruptamente.

**Serenity,**

**Tengo que decirte que estoy en el hospital en Nápoles. He tenido un accidente de coche y tendré que quedarme aquí unas semanas. Hay una enfermera inglesa que trabaja aquí de intercambio y está escribiendo esto por mí, porque yo casi no puedo hacer nada más que beber y estar aquí tumbado. Y no soy feliz- He sabido que has abandonado Sorrento y nadie me dice dónde has ido. Pero la compañía para la que trabajabas ha dicho que te la enviará, así que sólo puedo esperar que la recibas.**

**Perdóname por no haber escrito antes, mi amor, pero cuando recobré la consciencia casi no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido. Pero mi memoria se ha ido recuperando poco a poco y has aparecido tú.**

**Los especialistas también pensaban que a lo mejor no podía volver a caminar. Y yo sabía que no podía obligarte a casarte conmigo si había de estar el resto de mi vida en una silla de ruedas.**

**Pero ahora ya sé que voy a recuperarme por completo, pero llevará tiempo, que pasaría más rápido si tú estuvieras aquí conmigo. Por favor, escríbeme o llámame, y ven pronto.**

**Darien.**

-Oh, Dios -susurró Sere sin poder creerse lo que estaba leyendo.

La siguiente carta era de su puño y letra.

**Cariño, ¿cómo es que no he sabido de ti? Si se trata del dinero que mi padre te dio para que te marcharas, a mí no me importa. Sé lo despiadado que puede llegar a ser, y lo confusa que debes de haberte quedado. Fue lo último que me dijo antes del accidente.**

**Le juré que si realmente había hecho lo que decía, no volvería a hablar con él en mi vida, y que te encontraría donde quiera que estuvieses, y que nos casaríamos.**

En las cartas que venían después, le contaba su verdadera identidad y todo lo de Amy y el accidente. En una decía:

**Por el bien de mi familia se ha decidido que esto no se haga público. Además mi padre está muy enfermo y cualquier shock podría matarlo. Me ha pedido que lo perdone por haberte echado y ahora nos llevamos mejor. Espero que tú también puedas perdonarme, porque él ya ha aceptado que siempre te querré y está dispuesto a aceptarte como a una hija.**

**Mi amor, tu silencio me está matando.**

Sere siguió abriendo más sobres y leía aquellas palabras desesperadas.

**Me partí la cara con una roca. Los médicos dicen que a lo mejor tienen que practicarme cirugía plástica, pero sé que si estuvieras aquí para besarme, me curaría.**

**Pienso en ti cada día y cada noche y rezo para que regreses a mí, pero Dios no parece oírme. Si ya no me quieres, ten piedad y dímelo. Con cada día que pasa se hace más difícil mantener la esperanza.**

Y finalmente, en otra carta la desesperación desaparecía y comenzaban la rabia y la amargura. Junto con los reproches.

**Veo que nunca me quisiste. Que mi padre tenía razón al decir que habías averiguado quien era yo en realidad y habías decidido sacar dinero del asunto. Deberías haber pedido algo más, Serenity. El hermoso cuerpo que me entregaste valía más que aquella ridicula suma.**

En la última carta decía:

**Mi padre ha muerto y ahora soy el marqués de Chiba. También sigo siendo tan tonto como para seguir deseándote. Incluso ahora, si vinieras a mí, te tomaría, pero no como mi esposa. Y si la idea de mi cicatriz te da asco, siempre puedes cerrar los ojos y pensar en los beneficios económicos.**

**Pero no te lo pediré más.**

-Y sin embargo lo hiciste -dijo Sere en voz alta-. A pesar de todo fuiste a buscarme.

Oh, Dios. Si lo hubiera sabido.

De pronto oyó el ruido de la puerta y vio que Dar estaba en el marco observándola.

Si ya se había sentido humillada la otra noche, aquello lo superaba todo. Tirada en el suelo llorando rodeada de cartas.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó casi ahogándose con las palabras.

-Artemis ha dicho que querías verme.

-Pero yo iba a verte a ti, no tú a mí. Así que por favor, vete.

Pero sin embargo entró en la habitación y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Serenity -dijo-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Me querías -dijo ella-. Realmente me querías y yo nunca lo supe.

-Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi -dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas-. Ya lo sabes. ¿De dónde las has sacado?

-Me las ha enviado mi madre. Quería que supiera cómo te habías sentido tras mi marcha. Y que no me habías echado, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-Mi amor. ¿De qué hablas?

-Vas a echarme —dijo Sere-. Vas a pedirle a ese hombre que se libre de mí. Lo he visto antes, esperándote. Esperando tus órdenes. Pero esta vez de ti, no de tu padre. Y me iré, de verdad. No montaré ningún escándalo. Te lo prometo. Salvo el escándalo que estoy haciendo ahora. Claro que se suponía que tú no ibas a verme así, así que no cuenta.

-Serenity -dijo él-. ¿Cómo voy a echarte? Se me partiría el corazón.

-Pero yo vi a ese hombre -dijo ella-. El abogado que me amenazó y me ofreció el dinero. Y tú crees que lo acepté, pero no es verdad.

-Sé que no lo aceptaste -dijo él-. Lo he persuadido para que lo admitiera. Engañó a mi padre y me ha engañado a mí. Y nunca ha sido mi abogado. Es sólo una criatura de la condesa que mi padre una vez usó de intermediario. No tienes que pensar en él nunca más.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió con el dinero?

-Creo que la condesa y él se lo dividieron entre los dos. Malachate ha descubierto unos ingresos sin explicación en su cuenta por aquella época.

-¿La condesa una ladrona? No puede ser.

-Durante años Artemis ha sospechado que llevaba una contabilidad un tanto creativa con el dinero de palacio. Pero olvídate de ella también. Y dime por qué has estado llorando.

-Porque tú estuviste solo y malherido y yo no lo sabía.

-¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si no te llegaron las cartas? ¿Habrías vuelto si las hubieras recibido?

-Sí, aunque hubiera tenido que hacer todo el camino andando sobre cristales rotos.

-Mi amor.

-Cuando lloro parezco una rana.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo él, y la besó suavemente en la boca-. Pues ya eres de nuevo una princesa. Y trataré de no causarte más penas.

Se puso en pie lentamente y la levantó. Luego se sentó en el sofá y la sentó a ella sobre su rodilla.

-¿Serenity, es verdad? ¿Me quieres?

-Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Aunque Dios sabe que lo intenté.

-No te culpo por eso. Yo también lo intenté, pero era imposible. Y sabía que estaba condenado a quererte siempre, hasta la muerte. Así que fui a buscarte.

-¿Pero qué pasa con tu amante en Roma? Tu primo Seiya me habló de ella.

-Eso se acabó hace mucho tiempo. Como Seiya bien sabe. Pero no era la única. ¿Ves? Lo confieso todo, pero eso fue en un tiempo en el que pensé que tú habías desaparecido para siempre. Pero sólo me llevó a saber que tú eras la única para mí.

-¿Entonces por qué la otra noche...?

-Porque estaba furioso y te deseaba desesperadamente. Es una combinación peligrosa en un hombre. Cuando te vi allí de pie pensé que por fin estaba en el paraíso. Te miré y deseé que me dijeras que me amabas. Un beso, un roce de tu mano y habría sido tuyo. Pero entonces hablaste de Endimion, de su felicidad, de su necesidad de tener un compañero de juegos, como si eso fuera más importante que el que tú estuvieras en mis brazos. Era como si al haber quedado absuelto definitivamente de la muerte de Amy, tú hubieras decidido que volvía a ser el candidato perfecto como padre. Me sentí como un semental y muy ofendido además. Pero también me daba miedo que la furia sacase lo peor de mí y te tratara de una forma que los dos lamentaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas. Así que me dije a mí mismo que, si era lo que querías, era lo que tendrías.

-Yo también tenía miedo -dijo ella-. Por si me rechazabas. Sabía lo mucho que quieres a Endi y pensé que sería un vínculo entre nosotros. Una manera de acercarme a ti.

-¿Y sabe por qué lo quiero tanto? Porque me recuerda a ti, cuando nos conocimos, tan inocente, tan confiada.

-Y yo que pensaba que estaba aquí de más.

-Vivir contigo ha sido como estar en el cielo y en el infierno. El cielo era oír tu voz, ver tu sonrisa. Pero el infierno era ser consciente de todo eso y no poder estrecharte entre mis brazos cada noche. Regresé antes de aquel viaje sobre todo porque no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ti.

-No me atrevía a creerte. No podía arriesgarme a que me rompieras el corazón otra vez.

-¿Estás preparada para asumir el riesgo ahora de ser mi esposa y afrontar lo que nos depare el futuro, _carissimal_

-Sí. Estoy preparada, _caro mió._

Dar la sacó de la habitación en brazos.

-Es demasiado para el decoro público -dijo ella.

-Al menos aún llevas la ropa puesta.

Cuando estuvieron a solas y encerrados, y tras un interminable beso que los dejó sin aliento, los dos se desnudaron mutuamente, casi frenéticamente, y los años de separación cayeron en el olvido mientras Sere yacía en sus brazos desnuda bajo la luz del sol.

Sus bocas exploraron la familiaridad de sus cuerpos, buscando placeres nunca olvidados. La lengua de Dar era como fuego líquido sobre sus pezones y sus dedos los creadores del más exquisito de los tormentos.

-¿Te acuerdas de las cosas que me solías decir? -susurró él en su oído.

—No he olvidado ninguna.

-Pues dímelas ahora -dijo Dar mientas la penetraba con una fuerte embestida. No fue gentil, pero ella no quería que lo fuera. Sere arqueó el cuerpo contra el suyo para sentirlo más dentro, haciéndolo gritar de placer.

Más tarde, los dos yacían enredados entre sí, sudorosos y agotados.

-¿Estoy perdonado? -susurró él.

-¿Por lo de la otra noche? Demasiado pronto para saberlo, _excellenza._

-¿Acaso tienes otros castigos en mente?

-Suficientes como para durar el resto de nuestras vidas. Y sólo hace una hora pensaba que no iba a volver a ser feliz.

-Yo siempre tuve la esperanza. Incluso cuando parecía que no quedaba nada.

-Ahora tenemos algo mejor que la esperanza -dijo ella-. Nos tenemos el uno al otro. Para siempre -y posó sus labios con dulzura sobre su mejilla.

**FIN**

**SI RECONOSCO QUE EL PAPA DE DARIEN SE PORTO MAL PERO MAS MAL SE PORTO SU MADRE DE SERE ELLA QUIEN SE CREIA CON EL DERECHO DE NEGARLE A SU NIETO A CONOCER A SU PADRE Y HACER A SU HIJA INFELIZ CREYENDO QUE DARIEN LA HABIA OLVIDADO GRAN PARTE DE TODO LO QUE PASO FUE DE ESA SEÑORA QUE SE PORTO DE FORMA EGOISTA CON SU PROPIA HIJA…**


End file.
